The Experiment 1134
by Twilight-Kitty01
Summary: What do you do when a drug is being tested in Forks?How will Bella,her family and friends escape?In just one week, a quiet little town turns into hell.The Experiment 1134 is about to change everything. AH.OOC.Limes.and normal pairings.
1. prologue

**Hey everyone, this is my new story. My second story on fanfiction finally. Unlike my first story, this story is being edited by my friend Maci. I also have a prereader who is my other friend Alyssa, Aly for short. They are being very surported with this story and I'm ready to post. I also have written up to chapter three and working on chapter four. I will not be having months postings, but hopefully every two weeks. Um, I don't really know what else to say other than I hope you like the Prologue.**

****Disclamier: I do not own Twilight, all I own is the story line.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue <strong>_

I held my breath. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself quiet, but that task was difficult, my hand was shaking too much. I peaked through the vent to watch them walking around, looking in the cabinets, behind the couch, behind anything, looking. Looking for us, no searching for us, so they could capture us. I saw their guns in their hands, afraid if they found us that the bullets in them would be in us soon. I was frightened that we wouldn't make it, that we would become like everyone else. Empty shells.

I felt a hand on my ankle and I squeaked, but luckily I had my hand over my mouth that stifled it. I looked to see my brother, he put his finger to his lips, the symbol for quiet. I watched as he pointed to the end of the vent, that most likely lead to the outside. I shook my head no, I wouldn't leave the rest of them here. I knew some of them were under the floor boards and the others were in the other vent that only led to other rooms. If we left, how would we know if they were alive still.

He tried to pull my hand, but still I shook my head no and pulled my hand away. I looked to the side of him, to see our sister next to him. She looked like stone, her fists were tight, body frozen, lips in a tight line. She looked like she wasn't even real. That was until you looked into her eyes, that showed how frightened she was, she looked like a five year old who was lost and scared at the park, looking for her mommy. She was just staring out of the vent, looking at the floor where the men were walking. I turned to look, and realized that was where our other brother was probably at. I knew that we definitely couldn't leave, you don't leave your friends, and you definitely don't leave your own brother in danger. I looked back at my siblings and I didn't know what to do.

My brother did come up with an idea because he saw it as being the oldest sibling, that he needed to see that his sisters were safe. So he took both our arm's and looked in both of our eyes. As if looking to see something, but in that moment I realized it wasn't to see something, but to memorize us. He was trying to memorize what we looked like. He hugged me, and then hugged our sister, then while hugging her he whispered in her ear, so quiet that I didn't even think he said anything, but I guess he did, because she looked at him with the biggest eyes shaking her head. He then slowly shook his head yes.

She then kissed his cheek, and started to pull my arm so fast down the vent, I didn't have a chance to react. We took a turn and down the vent you could see light. With that she held my hand tightly and dragged me down the vent quietly. We had to basically crawl on our knees to the end, which when we did, she looked out to check if anyone was outside it, and when she saw it clear and only snow falling, she pushed it as quietly as she could to push it open. It popped open, with a tiny squeak which I was sure, no one other than us heard. She grabbed my hand once again and with one more look around started to run. We were running into the trees, away from everyone. I didn't realize what was happening, all I knew was we were leaving everyone, that we might never see them again, that we could be killed, before we do, or the other way around. When I looked behind us, I couldn't even see the wooden house any longer. We didn't stop running though. I knew we had to run for our lives, even though all I wanted to do was run back to everyone even though that wasn't aloud. Now all I knew at that point, was that tears were running down my face, and I was afraid.

How did a week change everything, yes this only took one week for hell to run through Forks, Washington. A quiet, tiny town that was very wet most of the time, with little sun, surrounded with forests. A town I loved, that was my home became a place where I wanted to run away from, to never look back. A town where I was afraid for my life and everyone I loved. What the fuck happened to my town, to everyone. I, Bella Swan, was confused, scared and wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

All of a sudden, my sister, Leah, stopped running. I looked at her, but she was frozen, I turned to see we were in a clearing and saw two figures looking at us that were hidden in the shadows. My heart dropped as the two human figures started toward us.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? I know it was short, buts it's just a prologue. Other chapters will be longer, much longer:) Anyway if ya liked it, let me know by reviewing! If you guys review, I will update the next chapter in two weeks:)<strong>


	2. Not Morning People

**Hye everybody, I'm posting a little early, this posting is suppose to happen on Saturday, but I didn't feel like waiting:) Anyway, I was very happy with the feed back that I got from the Prologue, reviews and story alerts, I'm hoping for more from you guys in the future. If I keep getting postive reviews I might be posting eariler then every two weeks. Any who, Um go ahead and start reading chapter one:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight items, all I own is the plot:) I also don't own the two songs mentioned in this chapter:(**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Week Before<em>**

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Hey Bells!… Wake UP!…Turn the fucking alarm clock off!" I ignored my sister, and turned my body over, sticking my face into my pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

_Thump!_

"OWW BITCH!" I screamed when I felt a book hit my head. I shot up from my bed to look at Leah who was sitting in her bed with a triumpet smile on her face. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I told you to turn the alarm clock off! Which you haven't done yet!"

"Err!" I turned and smacked my hand on the alarm clock to shut it off. "You know Leah, you could say please next time, or even better yet, get off you ass and do it yourself!" As you could see I wasn't really a morning person and neither was Leah. Usually we got a long great, and had fun with each other, but mornings were just not our forte.

I got up finally and so did Leah, and we started to get ready for school. I did the normal routine, a shower with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, blow dried my hair which ended up being in loose curls that I pulled in a low side pony tail, then I went into my room to finish up while Leah took her turn.

As I entered my room, I went to my Ipod dock and stuck my Ipod Touch in and started playing "Gimme Sympathy" by Metric and started to mouth the words.

_"Get hot_  
><em>Get too close to the flame<em>  
><em>Wild open space<em>  
><em>Talk like an open book<em>  
><em>Sign me up<em>  
><em>Got no time to take a picture <em>  
><em>I'll remember someday<em>  
><em>All the chances we took<em>  
><em>We're so close to something better left unknown<em>  
><em>We're so close to something better left unknown-"<em>

I started off to my closet to get changed. I decided today I was going to wear my black skinny jeans that were shredded at the knees. A black and dark blue striped Metric band tee which was cut into a v-cut tank top. Leah's doing. She said that it was to baggy at the top and hid my boobs. When I told her I didn't have much to show, she said 'then you don't want it hidden anymore then needed, plus with it uncut it just looked like you were flat'. My sister, didn't hide anything and wasn't afraid to hurt peoples feelings. To finish the look I added a plain black hoodie and my blue converse to add some color. I then added a thin line of eyeliner to the top under lid and bottom of my eyes, a little bit of mascara, and my favorite dark red lipstick on. I stepped back to look at my self in the mirror and decided it wasn't going to get any better then this. I grabbed my Ipod, phone, keys and bag for school, and headed for downstairs.

As I went downstairs, I heard, "Gimme Sympathy" was playing, Leah must have had a Metric craving also.

When I got to the kitchen I found my family eating breakfast. My family had six members, me included. There was my parents Renee and Charlie. My father Charlie was the chief of police and my mother Renee was nurse at the local hospital. They couldn't wait to have children after getting married and that's when they had my brother Emmett.

Emmett is a high school graduate, who is nineteen now and is going to the local junior college still deciding what he wants to do with his life. But were pretty sure he's going to go into the police force one day and maybe even take over for our dad. Emmett is a big guy, about 6 feet 5 inches and muscular, not overweight of course, who would probably intimidate a lot of kids if it wasn't for his innocent face. His looks of innocence, dimples, and dark curly hair is what makes everyone unafraid of him. When Emmett was at Forks High he was the quarterback at school, but oddly he didn't like always having the spot light on him. At school he didn't sit with the "popular" kids, all he needed was his close friends to chill with at lunch and after school. All he needed was some music, videogames and his friends to fill the time, and of course football.

Then there's me, Bella Swan, 18 years old, a senior at Forks High. I was basically plain Jane physical wise, I had brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and a tiny thin body. I wasn't anything special compared to a lot of other girls at school. I did have so called 'special talents' my parents said. I loved to draw and paint, nothing flashy, just amateur stuff. Then there was my music, not many people heard me play my acoustic guitar, only family and close friends. I had a song book, which I worked on now and then. I did also have my reading hobby if I ever got bored. I was quiet when I wasn't comfortable, I was only loud with my friends and family. Some people even saw me as a freak, because I wore a lot of black, really quiet, got in a few fights at school, and I didn't want to be like everyone else. One time, a few of the popular girls during freshman year offered to help me with my look and personality if I was willing to help them meet my brother and put in a good word. I said no, I didn't want to be like them, sluty dumb asses. They started to spread rumors and started to call me a freak. I didn't care.

After my parents had us, they couldn't wait for more kids. One day heading home from work, my mom was hit by a drunk driver. I guess in the car crash, it messed up my mom's reproductive system and the doctor told my parents they would only have a 1 in 100 chance of having another child. So my parents decided to adopt. So when I was three and Emmett was four we were introduced to our two new adopted siblings, Leah and Seth. Leah was the same age as me and Seth was one. They are biologic siblings, whose parents died in a car crash. They use to lived in La Push with there parents. They both have brown eyes and hair, with very tan skin. We all clicked quickly, and all saw each other as a family. My parents were worried that they wouldn't ever see them as there mom and dad, but they do, and love us all like true family. Leah and Seth also say they were too young to really remember their biologic parents, but they would always be in their hearts. Now because we had such a huge skin color difference, that when we all started school, people didn't believe we were siblings and told us we weren't a true family. That was around when I got into my first fight.

Now Leah, how can I describe her? She has brown eyes, short brown hair that comes above her shoulders. She's eighteen, also a senior at Forks, and many would say she was a badass. She doesn't take crap from anyone, and has been in trouble quite a lot. She, with all her heart, hates most of the girls at school, four in particular: Jessica, Victoria, Lauren, and most definitely, Tanya. Leah does have her soft side, when she sketches. Even though I'm like one of the only people who she's herself with at those moments. When she draws, this calming appeal shows in her face. Leah is also a musician, who loves her guitar, she calls it her baby. She really likes working out, so when she gets the chance she goes out running. Leah also loves to work on cars and bikes. Leah always has your back, and would beat the shit out of you, if your not careful. She does have her girly style when she likes to cut up your clothes and make them have more sex appeal, like giving some cleavage in her tops. I think she does it so if she catches guys looking, she has an excuse to hit them.

Finally there's Seth, a sixteen year old sophomore at Forks High. He has brown eyes, and brown hair that was shortly spiked up. Seth is always trying to be the best that he could be and really loved to shine. He in a way was like Emmett in high school, funny, outgoing, and loved to just have fun. He is even into sports, but his thing isn't football, his is soccer. He was even one of the best players at school. When he wasn't playing soccer, he was skateboarding or playing videogames. Seth could also play the drums that were in the basement. My parents joked we could be in a sibling band, and Emmett could be the singer, but to bad that Emmett couldn't carry a note so that was clearly out of the question.

I had an interesting family and I loved every one of them. Even if we weren't all related, we were still family and watched out for each other.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw my father at the table in his uniform, reading the paper and sipping his coffee. Emmett in the seat across from him, eating his scrambled eggs and toast that mom probably made for him. He was dressed for his classes he had today which was a plain dark blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black converse. Seth was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of cereal, dressed in black skinny jeans, a black wife beater with a black and white long sleeve button up over it, and black Nike's. My mom was in her nurse uniform finishing up the dishes she used to make breakfast. Leah came up from behind me, coming from the den with her stuff for school. She was dressed in grey skinny jeans, a black v-cut tank top, black combat boots, and her black leather jacket. She grabbed a apple off the counter and passed it to me, which surprisingly I caught.

"We need to head to school, so that's going to have to do." She kissed Charlie and Renee on the cheek goodbye.

"Oh, honey are you sure you need to leave now? You and Bella haven't eaten anything yet though."

"Sorry mom, but we're going to be late if we don't leave now. Come on Seth, we need to go." Seth jumped off the counter, and grabbed his black hoodie and school bag. As he was doing that, I kissed my parents goodbye, and gave Emmett a fist bump. When I got outside, Leah and Seth were already in her car which was a black 2010 Chevrolet truck. She got it for her birthday, she paid half for it and my parents paid for the other half. I got in the passenger seat, while Seth was in the back. I plugged my Ipod touch into the Ipod adapter that was connected to the stereo and played "Take My Hand" by Simple Plan.

_"Hey Hey_  
><em>Hey Hey<em>  
><em>Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem<em>  
><em>Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them<em>  
><em>I know that people say we're never going to make it<em>  
><em>But I know we're going to get through this<em>  
><em>(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)<em>  
><em>Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now<em>  
><em>(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)<em>  
><em>Don't, Don't, Don't<em>  
><em>Take my hand tonight<em>  
><em>Let's not think about tomorrow<em>  
><em>Take my hand tonight<em>  
><em>We could find some place to go<em>  
><em>Cause our hearts are locked forever<em>  
><em>And our love will never die<em>  
><em>Take my hand tonight<em>  
><em>One last time-"<em>

"So Leah why are we in such a rush to get to school? Are we in a hurry so you can find your lover? Paul perhaps?" Seth teased.

"Why in hell would I want to see that ass?" Leah defended harshly.

"Well I've heard from some of the guys, that he has his eye on you." He smiled.

"EWW! I would never!" She gritted her teeth.

"Sure you wouldn't. Well I guess if you don't want him, I'm sure that Lucy would take him off the market?"

"What Lucy? I don't know any Lucy? What does she look like?"

"Why do you care?"

"I Don't!" She growled.

"Calm down Leah. And Seth stop provoking Leah, she's driving and I don't want to die on the way to school, because she will be to distracted killing you." I spoke.

"Fine fine. I just don't understand why she's getting all upset about someone that she's saying she has no feelings about." He smirked.

"I don't have any feelings for that a-hole! He's-"

"How about we just drop the subject! We're here anyway." I stated. I just hated how he pushed her buttons, but that's just how little brothers are.

As we got out of the truck, I realized we got to school fifteen minutes early. "Hey Leah, I thought you said we were going to be late?"

"Well I had to get here early. Ro-"

"HEY LEAH!"

We turned to see Rose walking up to us. Rose was a good friend of ours, she was Leah's best friend basically. They both met in auto shop class freshman year, and were friends ever since. I was surprised the first time I met Rose, she wasn't what I was expecting. When Leah talked about a girl named Rosalie Hale who was one of the best mechanics she knew, and how Rose did kick boxing when she was younger, I was expecting a tough biker chick looking girl. Rose is 5'10", has long curly blonde hair, green eyes, a amazing body, and a beautiful face. When I saw her, she looked like she should be one of those girls you saw in movies, who was head cheerleader, and thought everyone envied her. I was wrong though, don't get me wrong, Rose knew she was beautiful and wasn't afraid to use her beauty, but she hated the cheerleaders at our school, and even has got in some really heated arguments with Tanya, the captain cheerleader.

"Hey Rose!" As Rose walked toward to us, I noticed she was wearing a black mini skirt, a red wife beater, and black open toed heels. She didn't dress the way she acted, which I think what pissed off the cheerleaders, because the hot girls were cheerleaders, meaning they were the only ones allowed to dress like that. I think that's why Rose did it partly, just to get on their nerves.

"Okay so I have your parts, for your auto shop project." She smiled.

"Great! I knew I could count on you." Leah smiled back.

"So that's why we came to school early so you could get your parts?"

"Yeah," she glanced at me, but turned back to Rose, "So where are they?"

"Well I had to come with my brother to school to bring them, because I didn't want to ruin my BMW convertible, its my baby. Plus I don't really have the room for them in my car. So there in his car." Rose had a twin brother named Jasper. He looked just like her, except male of course. Blonde curls, green eyes, same height, maybe a tad taller. The only thing that was a big difference between Rose and Jasper was there group of friends. Jasper hung with the popular group. His girlfriend was a cheerleader, her name is Alice Cullen. She was pixie like, she was short, five feet tall I think. Thin to the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. I had a few classes with her, never really talked to her, but what I could tell she wasn't like the rest of the cheerleaders. Jasper is a baseball player so he fit into the group perfectly.

"Crap, so we have to go to his car, where 'they' basically all hang around." She put the emphasis on the 'they' with pure hatred. 'They' includes the cheerleader, jocks, the student presidents, rich kids, ect.

"Hey if we just hurry and get it quickly we wont have to be around them to long," Rose then turned to me and Seth, "Will you guys help?"

"I guess." I smiled shyly.

"I guess, I need to talk to some of the guys anyway about the up coming game."

"No Seth! We are just going to ignore them, if you want to talk to them, talk to them when I'm not around." Leah demanded. We nodded and started over to Jaspers black Jeep, that was similar to the one Emmett had back at the house, that Leah had fixed up for him.

When we got over to his Jeep in the parking lot, we realized almost all of them were in front of his car… fuck! Rose was in front of us and when she got to the Jeep, Jasper was leaning on it, so she nudged him to move, which he did quietly, but not enough that it didn't catch Tanya's attention.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? People who don't belong over here." Tanya disgustingly smirked. I noticed Leah's hands roll up into fists, but she didn't respond back, which surprised the shit out of me. All she did was start helping Rose unload the parts.

"Hey don't include Seth, its not his fault whose he related to." Jessica laughed. I turned to look at Seth who was shaking his head at them and walked over to help Rose and Leah.

"HEY LOSERS! PAY ATTENTION WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" All of sudden I felt something hit me in the head. When it hit the ground I realized she threw a empty milk carton at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I turned to look at them and snarled at them. Like I said I wasn't a morning person, and she really shouldn't be messing with me. With my out burst, Leah, Rose and Seth all turned to look at me with confused expressions on what just happened and why Tanya and her followers were laughing. "THAT BITCH JUST THREW THAT MILK CARTON AT MY HEAD!"

"Who are you to call me a BITCH!" Tanya spit at me.

"THAT'S IT!" Leah screamed and threw herself at Tanya. All of a sudden Jessica, Lauren and Victoria tried to help Tanya, but Rose also joined the fight.

"Girls stop!" Alice, who I didn't see before, pleaded for them to stop fighting.

"You guys stop that's my sister!" Jasper tried to separate Rose, Lauren and Victoria, but couldn't.

"Stop it!" Seth yelled, trying to separate Leah, Tanya and Jessica, but was also failing.

I couldn't stand watching this, I needed to get a piece of this action. I saw Jessica about to try to tackle Leah, but I got her on the side, and started punching the crap out of her face, till I was pulled off, by strong muscular arms. I turned to see a pair of beautiful green eyes staring down at me. I knew those pair eyes belonged to the unique uncontrolled bronze hair, beautiful face, 6'2", slender muscular body, Edward Cullen. The captain of the soccer team, Seth's idol at school, the one I've seen across the hall many times before, the man who made me forget to breath when ever I saw him. Sadly I couldn't talk to him because he was one of them, the popular group. I realized that he had let go of me and was just staring at me. Of course the moment was destroyed when our principle Aro Volturi broke up the fight.

"STOOOOPPPPP!," We all turned to see him and a few teachers breaking up the fight, "Everyone who was involved in this fight, straight to in school detention!"

"What! She started it!" Tanya screeched!

"I don't care who started it Ms. Denali. Here are the names who are going to detention: Leah Swan, Bella Swan, Rose Hale, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Victoria Nomadic, and Tanya Denali. Also Jasper Hale, Seth Swan, and Edward Cullen."

"What? We weren't even fighting!" Jasper pointed out!

"I wasn't here to see, and when I came, you boys were pulling the girls off roughly, and throwing them into each other."

"No we weren't, we were just tryin-" Seth spoke up.

"I don't care, my list is FINAL! Now head to detention now, and I will tell you what your further punishment is. Now GO." We all stared at disbelief, but headed to the detention room. I was the last one to pass him, but not before to see his eyes look really dilated, like if he was high. I didn't say anything on the way to the classroom, no one did, but that didn't stop me from noticing that all the teachers eyes were like Principle Volturi, something was off, but I couldn't tell what.

As we walked into the classroom where detention was being held, I realized something was truly off, because the classroom was painted all white, there were only chairs in it, and no windows. The secretary in the office pointed to the seats to sit and walked out the door and then I heard the door lock. Something was clearly wrong, and looking around, everyone else knew something was up. I knew we were in some deep shit. If only I knew how deep.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNA! Tehe:) So this chapter was mostly about getting some info on the characters and in the end just a splash of suspense! So what did you guys think? What do you think is going on with the Principle and the rest of the teachers? How many of you would had freaked out on Tanya? Questions that I would love to hear you answer. Or just tell me if you liked it:) I would also just like to add, I don't personally hate cheerleaders or jocks, I have many friends who are either. One of my close friends is a cheerleader and I love her very much. She rocks at what she does. This is just a story, I don't want to get reviews saying I'm hating of cheerleaders, or the populars. Okay? Awesome, so all you have to do is now hit the review button...right there...go ahead.:)<strong>


	3. Detention In A Little Creepy Town

**Hey, So I made it to my two week update, with one hour to spare haha. So I'm kind of confused on how you guys feel about this story... I mean I got four review for my first update, but then only two for chapter one. Hey if you guys don't like it can you let me know why? Maybe I can fix it. I don't expect to only get good reviews, bad ones can help me too. I won't threaten to delete or stop writing, I just want to know what you guys think, good or bad:) I did reply to my reviews for my last chapter, which I'm going to try to do from now on. Um well I think I said everything I needed too. So please enjoy chapter two:)**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns everything, except the plot, thats mine:)**

* * *

><p><em>Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock<em>

I just stared at the clock on the wall waiting to get out of this hell hole. We had all been waiting for about five hours in detention with no adult presence during the whole time. There was twelve desks, the first three desks held Victoria, Tanya and Lauren. Jessica sat behind Victoria so she could still try to talk to them. I guess she's still trying to prove herself to them, she's been Tanya's lost puppy looking for approval for the last two years. Funny thing is Jessica used to be my friend, freshman year and sophomore year we hung out quite a lot. I guess she saw that hanging out with me wasn't going to get her anywhere in her high school career, but Tanya could. To get Tanya to even glance at her, Jessica had to prove that she can hurt freaks like me.

Jessica stole my drawing book one time she was at my house and the next morning at school my drawings were posted everywhere, but what made it worst was Jessica wrote on them and made them look horrible. She photo copied about three hundred of them and when I found out, the rumor was Jessica did it. Tanya was very proud and let Jessica in her little group of bitches. I was lucky though that it wasn't my song book, I didn't trust Jessica enough to let her know about it. Good thing too I guess. That of course was also the day I met him… Edward Cullen. I had seen him before, but that was the day I talked to him. Actually that was the day he talked to me. I was trying to rip all the pictures off the walls during one of my classes that I was ditching and he came up to me. He handed me a stack of papers, and that's when I realized they were the other pictures that I didn't get down yet. I looked up at him and saw him pulling out my drawing book from his back pack. As he held it out for me to grab he told me that he was able to get it back from Jessica. I grabbed it and stood big eyed looking at him very confused. He than told me to not to mention it to anyone, he didn't think it would be good if anyone knew. I knew he meant Tanya, his new girlfriend. Edward Cullen started dating the evil bitch Tanya junior year and it sucked. I watched him walk away without saying a word. I'm still from this day, very confused why he would help me out, if he knew that it could hurt his reputation and his chances with Tanya.

The two seats next to Jessica were empty. Seth sat behind her though, not wanting to really pick sides by sitting with Leah or Tanya. He was a good kid who didn't deserve to be put in this situation. He had to deal with these people almost everyday if he was going to keep doing soccer. I left the seat between us open, so I could talk to Leah. She sat behind me, the farthest from Tanya. Making sure she wasn't to tempted to grab Tanya by the hair and smash her nose into the desk, which we were sure her daddy bought her for her sixteenth birthday. Rose sat by Leah, and Jasper sat by Rose trying to see if she was okay. He might hangout with a different group, but Rose was still his twin sister and you don't choose your friends over family. Though I thought he would be like Seth not wanting to have to pick sides, with his girlfriend Alice being one of them too. He kept trying to talk to her, but she kept ignoring him. He finally gave up and started to talk to Seth. Now Edward was the last one to take a seat, I was expecting him to either have Lauren move or sit behind Tanya. What he did though, was sit between me and Seth. Tanya questioned him and he just threw out an excuse, saying he wanted to talk to Seth and Jasper.

I soon got bored of the conversation with Leah and Rose, and began to zone out looking at the clock. This brings us back to five hours of school gone and still no adult presence to let us know we can go. I suddenly felt like I was being watched and peeked to the side of me to see if I was. My eyes were captured by beautiful emerald eyes staring right back.

"Hey." His velvety voice spoke. What the hell is wrong with me? How can one word sound velvety? Then he smiled at me and my knees went weak, thank god I'm sitting…I have serious problems don't I? Yes you do. Great now I'm talking to myself. Thank god he can't read my mind.

"Hey?" I squeaked back. I looked to see if anyone noticed us talking, but no one did. Leah was talking to Rose, Jasper to Seth and the "bimbo" group were too busy with each other to notice.

"Don't worry about them, I'm not." I looked back at Edward and saw him staring at the back of Tanya's head. "I'm done with them."

"What do you mean? I thought you like, loved Tanya? I mean she is your girlfriend?"

"Love? Please, how can you love someone who is only in love with herself? A person who thinks everything is about her? I surely can't." He then looked back at me and smiled. " I want a girl who is caring to others, funny, smart, beautiful, and doesn't change herself to please others." He looked into my eyes and I felt like I was going to melt. I swear if Leah could hear my mind, she would be slapping the shit out of me because of the way I was being affected right now. Telling me to grow a pair most likely.

"So...um…did you guys like break up?" I had to ask, it was the logic thing to do.

He backed up from me, which I didn't even notice till now that me and him were leaning so close to each other. He than tore his gaze from me and looked at the ground. "Not yet."

"Oh…I just thought-"

"Its not that I don't want to, I just haven't gotten the chance." He interrupted.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Awhile, I just got so sick of her… I planned on telling her this morning, but it kind of didn't go that way."

"Oh…OH! Shit, the fight?"

"Yup, I was walking over there, when you guys were yelling."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry, Tanya should, not you. I would break up with her now, but I know her well enough, I don't want to be in a locked room with her after I tell her. Very bad idea." I couldn't help but giggle a little when he said that. He turned to look at me and smiled back.

"So um when do you plan on telling her?"

"Hopefully soon, I hate knowing that she thinks I belong to her. I might tell her as soon as we're out of here. I really want to be happy."

"And you'll be happy when you're no longer with her?"

"Well, there's something else that will…actually someone else that will make me happy." His eyes were stuck on mine and I felt like I was about to die from the fucking butterflies in my stomach.

"Really?.. Who?"

"You-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Tanya shrieked. Edward and I turned to see Tanya standing and staring at us. I looked back to Edward and saw that we had once again drifted closer and how it must have looked with us gazing at each other. I looked back at Tanya and man if looks could kill, Tanya's looks would be dragging me to hell so I could be cut up to pieces and be fed to demon dogs.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM _MY_ BOYFRIEND!" Tanya was basically foaming at the mouth.

"What is with all the drama?" Leah stood up behind me. I looked around at everyone and they were all watching.

"Tell your sluty bitch sister to leave my boyfriend alone! He's _MINE_. "

"Excuse me? You know what-" I was about to tell her off, but I was interrupted.

"Tanya just SHUT UP!" Edward yelled. I wish I had a camera to take a picture of her face because it was priceless.

"EXCUSE ME? Did you just-"

"Yes, I did! I'm so sick of you Tanya! Your voice is like nails on a chalkboard. I don't even know how I've been with you for two years, but its over, I'm done with us! I didn't want to end it this way, but yelling at Bella and starting that stupid ass fight this morning, I couldn't wait any longer! I'm done!"

"…but Eddiekins?" Tanya started to pout.

"No buts and don't call me Eddiekins, I hate that name. And another thing, don't insult Bella ever again." Edward turned to face me and gave me a small smile. It pissed off Tanya.

"YOU! You stole my boyfriend away from me! I'm going to-"

"Ahem!" We turned to see the secretary from before at the door. "If you're done, I need Lauren Mallory, Victoria Nomadic, and you, miss Denali." The way she spoke made me feel like something was off, but I couldn't think why.

Lauren and Victoria stood up and started toward the door. Tanya followed, but was stopped by Jessica.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" She looked over at the secretary, "What about me?"

"We only need these ladies right now." I figured why she seemed off, she was speaking robotically. She didn't even look personally at us, just staring out into space almost. "Ladies please follow the nurse outside, she will take you to the principle."

"The nurse?" questioned Lauren.

"Yes she's…she will check you out and make sure everything is okay."

"Oh…alright." Tanya, Lauren and Victoria all filed out to follow the nurse.

The secretary looked back and stared at all of us. We waited for her to say something, but she didn't get the chance.

"So what about us, huh? I mean why do they get to talk to principle Volturi first? Plus why do they get to get checked on first? How do you know that they're more hurt then us?" Leah demanded.

"Yeah she's right!" Rose added.

"Stop. You will get your turn. Right now we only need them. We just thought while they were in the office, the nurse can check on them. Please be here tomorrow, we will take the next group to talk to, and then the next. You may go home, school is more than half over anyway. If you must go to your lockers, you may but then head straight to your vehicles and head home. Thank you very much." She then spun on her heels and walked right out of the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Rose was the first to speak.

"I don't know." Jasper spoke up.

"Well this is bull! Err, Victoria was my ride home! Screw this!" Jessica flipped her head over to Jasper, "Well lets go Jasper, Alice is most likely worried about us. Plus you guys can give me a ride." She smiled.

"Sorry darling, but I don't drive bitches in my car, go find some other way home." He smirked.

"AH! Well! Screw you!" She stomped her way out of the room a second later.

"Nice Jazz! I knew we were related somehow." Rose put her arm around Jaspers shoulder.

"Well if we are aloud to leave lets get out of here, I can spend my time else where." Leah laughed. She began to walk to the door, but turned to face Edward. "I don't like your kind, but you stood up for my sister and that means something to me. Its not like we're going to be besties, but I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing your face a lot, so we better just get along. Oh and one more thing, you hurt her, I'm cutting your nuts off. Got it?" Edward shook his head yes, and she smiled and walked out with everyone following her.

Edward grabbed my arm before I took a step to follow, "Is she serious though? I mean she's just joking about the cutting?"

"Um Leah? Ahh…no, she would. Leah doesn't joke about those kind of things."

Edward just looked toward the door without saying a word.

"I mean does it matter? Are you planning on hurting-"

"You? No, that why I've decided I don't need to worry about her. As I was saying before, I want to be with you, you make me happy." He picked up his bag off the floor, as I did the same. He grabbed my hand and we began to walk down the hall when he stopped.

"What is it Edward?"

"I realized that I need to grab something from my locker, meet me in the parking lot, okay?"

"Sure." I watched him turn around and run around the corner as I began to walk to the parking lot.

I was sitting on one of the benches in front of the school waiting for Edward to come out when I saw the strangest thing. I saw Tanya, Lauren, and Victoria getting in the nurses car. The only reason I knew it was hers is because she was in the drivers seat. It didn't make sense because I knew that their cars were here, plus Victoria was suppose to give Jessica a ride home. Why were they getting a ride from the nurse? I also noticed the next strange part of the equation. All three girls had bandages around there wrists and each had huge band aids on their necks it looked like. "What the-?"

"Miss Swan?" I jumped from the voice and turned to see principle Volturi's secretary again.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss?"

"Smith."

"Miss Smith its just you scared me."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, um I'm wait for Edward Cullen, he had to get something from his locker." I looked back at the nurses car and saw that they were about to leave. "Why is the nurse driving them home? Also, what happen to their necks and wrists? I mean I know we fought this morning, but we didn't hit their necks or wrists."

"They have weak necks and wrists Miss Sw-"

"But that doesn't make sense, I mean their cheerleaders, they wouldn't have weak wrist and necks, you need to be able to hold up other girls and do flips and all. That wouldn't be good for girls with weak necks and wrists. Tanya is head cheerleader too. Aren't I right?" I turned to look at her and all I got was a woman staring above me from where I was sitting.

"Miss Swan, I advise you to stop with the questions."

"But-"

"Or something very bad will happen if you don't." Her tone of voice made the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Excuse me, what is that suppose to mean?" I didn't get an answer, Miss Smith was already walking away, back into the school building.

"HEY TANYA! HEY YOU GUYS! WAIT!" I turned to see Jessica chasing the car, but they didn't even look her way. Soon she just stopped and started walking away from school, toward her home. She looked defeated.

Nothing was making sense, this school day was like a puzzle, but with missing pieces. I felt a hand on my arm and I looked up to see Edward.

"Are you ready to go?" He smiled.

"Ah yeah…yeah lets go." He took my hand and we walked over to his car. Everyone was over there except Leah. "Where's Leah?"

"Paul wanted to talk to her." Seth pointed over to where Leah's truck was. There was Paul leaning on her car and Leah in front of him talking.

"About what?"

"I don't know, but I always knew something was going on between those two."

"Seth, nothing is going on between those-" I didn't even get to finish before Leah smashed herself to Paul against the truck and kissed him! Holy SHIT! As soon as she finished kissing him she pushed herself off, and then did the unthinkable, she slapped him across the face. He just slid down her truck onto his butt smiling. She then began walking over to us.

"So are you guys ready to go?" She asked.

"Ahh you want to tell us what just happen over there?" I questioned.

"What over there? Oh that was just Paul trying to pick me up and he kept on saying how he knew I wanted to kiss him. I told him I didn't, but he said if I did, I would like it. So I kissed him to shut him up and I was right, I didn't like it so I slapped him. Is that what you guys were talking about?" She told us as if it was just a normal thing that happened all the time. Not the way she acts usually.

We all just shook our heads yes, really confused.

"Well okay then, ready to go? I'm guessing Bella, your riding with Edward? And Rose you said you would ride back with Jasper? Okay, come on Seth lets go." We didn't question anything and walked to the cars. I stopped myself from getting in and ran over to Leah, who I caught watching Paul walk away.

"Caught ya!" She jumped from where she was standing, next to the drivers door, and glanced over at me and back to Paul.

"Caught me at what?"

"Staring at Paul. I know you sister, you like him."

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

"Hahaha, what I don't understand is why you slapped him if you like him?"

"If only you were close enough when I slapped him. I had a gum wrapper in my hand that had my phone number on it and slapped it onto his face."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, hey I had to have fun giving it to him. Slapping him just shows him not to fuck with me."

"Your crazy."

"I know. But that kiss was pretty amazing, I have to give that to him." She smiled at me and got in her truck and yelled through the window, "Hey, so we're all going to our house, tell Edward to also."

"Will do." I walked to Edwards car and got in.

"So everyone is heading over to my house."

"Okay, lets go." He smiled while he backed up and headed for the exit. I was feeling so happy, that was until we passed the front of the school and I saw Miss Smith and principle Volturi staring at me. I was the only one to notice and the smile on my face disappeared. Chills ran up my back. I was very confused on what was happening with Tanya and the others. Why Miss Smith basically threatened me? Nothing was making sense.

Edward turned on the radio and "Walking on Air" started to play.

_"La La La La La La La_  
><em>There's a little creepy house<em>  
><em>In a little creepy place.<em>  
><em>Little creepy town<em>  
><em>In a little creepy world.<em>  
><em>Little creepy girl with<em>  
><em>Her little creepy face,<em>  
><em>Saying funny things that you've never heard.<em>  
><em>Do you know what it's all about?<em>  
><em>Are you brave enough to figure out?<em>  
><em>Know that you could set your world on fire,<em>  
><em>If you're strong enough to leave your doubts."<em>

Why did I feel like Forks was going to become that little creepy town and my world was about to be set on fire in a matter of time. Am I really brave enough to figure it out? I have a feeling that I'm not going to have a choice.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Review please andor send me a PM if you want:)**

**Next Update: By July 2 the latest**


	4. A little Talking plus a little more

**Hey hey, sorry I miss my dead line by a day. Didn't mean too, fanfiction wouldn't let me update July 2! So July 3 will have to do! Anyway, I didn't get to reply to my reviews, but I will as soon as I can. Umm, this chapter is more as a filler, but because it is I put in a LIME! Yay! First Lime, so don't kill me please if its bad tehe! Its not a lemon, but Limes are just as good sometimes:) Okay well I'm done talking. Please enjoy!**

**P.s. to people who like titanic fanfictions read my friend's Alyssas'(my prereader), it's a great story! It's called How the Four of Us Became Three by Lyssa630. She's amazing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight.**

* * *

><p>"Bella…Bella…Bella?" I snapped out of my trance from looking out the window when a hand started waving in front of my face. I turned to look at Edward who looked back at me, concern written on his face. I then realized that we were parked across the street outside my house and I didn't say anything the whole car ride. Though the car ride was uneventful with just music playing in the background and neither of us speaking a word. Then again I was so busy spacing out thinking of today's events I wouldn't have noticed if he did speak.<p>

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got distracted." I tried to explain.

"Oh, well do you want to head inside?" He motioned to the front door of the house.

"Yeah lets go." I jumped out of the car and headed to the door with Edward following me. I realized that my siblings weren't home yet and we got home first out of everyone. Great. I really like Edward, but I really don't want to be alone with him just yet and I really don't know if I'm ready for this. I didn't know what to talk to him about right now. I mean he just broke up with Tanya, who knows if he might realize that he still wants her and gets back with her. Plus this thing at school was still on my mind and kind of messing with my head. Clearly I wasn't in the right state of mind to talk, and neither was he.

Its not like I haven't been alone with a guy before. I've had a few boyfriends, like Mike Newton freshman year, Eric Yorkie sophomore year and Riley Biers last year. Mike and I only dated for a few months before I found out he was cheating on me with some of the cheerleaders. Then I dated Eric for about 2 months, but he wasn't anything more then a friend so we broke it off. Finally there was Riley who was actually my first. Yep I'm no virgin anymore. We actually dated over last summer, he was visiting some family and we hooked up at a party Leah dragged me to. I was upset about something Tanya was doing to ruining my life and I got a little drunk. He was pretty good looking and we found an empty room. Hey I'm a teenager, we do stupid things. We used protection though. So anyway we dated over the summer until he had to leave and broke up after that. So like I said I've dated guys, but Edward is different he isn't anything like those guys. I know I dated others while really liking him, but it was because I believed that someone like Edward wasn't ever going to like a person like me. I wasn't going to grow up an old cat lady living alone, who was pinning after some guy the rest of my life.

As I entered the house, I dropped my stuff on the hall table and turned to see Edward looking around, checking things out. He stopped when he notice me watching him and smiled at me.

"So.." He smirked.

"So…" I glanced around and looked up the stairs that lead to my room or my escape of the awkward silence that was settling in the room. I decided to go for it and grabbed my things off the table to head upstairs. As I was at the top step, I heard foot steps from behind me, so I knew he was following me.

I set my bag next to my bed and pulled my Ipod touch out of it. I then went to put some music on to get rid of the once again awkward silence in the room. I didn't know what to play so I put my Itouch on shuffle and plugged it into the dock. After the room was full of low music, I turned to see Edward right behind me. I jumped and almost ran right into him, but he caught me from falling into him. He then grabbed my hand and led me to my bed to sit.

"Bella I want to talk." He spoke so serious.

"Wow Edward, we aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend and we're already having thee "talk"? Haha…ha." I tried lightening the mood, but realized that it wasn't working when he didn't laugh. I guess it wasn't really that funny.

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Wait? what?" I looked at him confused.

"Bella, ever since the first day I met you I thought you were the most beautiful person, but also this sexy woman who took my breath away. I even remember that day, it was the beginning of last year. There was a soccer game that day and Seth, who was a freshman last year, came to talk to me on the field before the game started. He wanted to introduce himself and told me how he got on the Varsity team without having to be JV first. He told me how they need an extra person for Varsity and they said he was the best for it, so he got the spot. We talked for awhile, but then I heard an angels voice call his name and saw you next the bleachers waving to him. You were wearing a black mid-thigh skirt and a dark blue band tee that day. I must say I couldn't help, but keep looking at your legs. Your beautiful brown hair framing your heart shaped face. You absolutely blew me away." He smiled at me and caressed my face with his fingers for a second before putting them in my open hand.

I remember that day, I always tried to go to Seth's games and I decided to go in a black jean skirt that day because it was one of the rare hot sunny days in Forks. I didn't think it was a big deal to wear a skirt and I sure didn't think it would get anyone's attention to look at my legs, but I guess it did. I also just threw on a tee and brushed my hair, leaving it down, nothing special, but to Edward I guess it was. I also remember seeing Seth with Edward and was happy to see him making friends so quickly. It also made me a little nervous that he would make friends with the wrong type of people, but Edward never pointed him in the wrong direction. I even started making sure I didn't miss one game, Edward looked really hot in his soccer uniform. At the end of a game his hair would be even more messier than usual, looking like sex hair and his muscular arms would be glistening with sweat. Hey, I know I wasn't suppose to really like him when he was with Tanya, but it didn't mean I couldn't look. I almost died one time at the end of the game because Edward took of his shirt and threw a whole bottle of water on himself. Water drops were all over his muscles and went down his abs slowly and all I could do was picture me licking him up and down. I also had to buy some water because I became very parched at that moment.

Edward began again with his story, "Seth then just said he would be right back and ran over to you. I didn't know you were his sister, I knew Leah was because she looked like him, but all I knew was he had an adoptive sister too. I didn't know what she looked liked so when he ran over to you, I thought you were his girlfriend or something. Well I watched as you hugged him and waved goodbye to him and sat with your family and friends, he then came back over to me. I have to be truthful and say I was jealous of Seth at first, but he then apologized about leaving because he wanted to talk to his sisters. When he confirmed that you were his sister, relief hit me. Ever since that day, I would talk to him and get him to talk about your family. Anytime he talked about you to me or to someone else, I paid attention. I learned how caring and funny you were. I even realized later that we have classes together and I was always in a better mood after seeing you. Everyday learning about you just made me care about you more and more. During this though I was with Tanya and I felt bad, I would never cheat on a girl or be unfaithful to one even if she deserved it. I thought I was suppose to be with her because that's what everyone else said I was suppose to do. I was told I was lucky to be with her, but that was a crock of shit." He just shook his head and stared at the floor. I just waited for him to continue on.

"That day Jessica and Tanya fucked with your drawing book, I was pissed and convinced Jessica to give it to me by flirting with her. I wanted to end it then, but Alice is one of the cheerleaders and I knew if I broke up with her, she would torment the shit out of Alice. I wouldn't want my sister to go through that. Tanya would bug her all the time about me and probably threaten to kick her off the team if I didn't get back with her. Alice doesn't know I ever felt this way, if she did she would tell me she can handle herself. The thing is she doesn't know how evil Tanya can really get. I also didn't know how you felt about me at the time, so I didn't want to end up looking like a fool breaking up a relationship for someone who didn't want me and have Alice get hurt in the process. I know its a stupid reason to stay with someone, but I didn't know what to do. Anyway, I went around collecting the rest of the pictures on the walls and went to find you. When I told you not to tell anyone, it wasn't about me, it was about you. I knew if Tanya found out about it, she would torture you instead of me because she would think you had something on me and I didn't want that. The only reason I'm not worried about that now is because I know you can take care of yourself which I find amazing about you. Tanya always needs others to make herself strong, but not you, your strong on your own. I saw a taste of your strength this morning with Jessica, you punched her pretty damn hard. I'm quite impressed with you. Plus if she tries to kick Alice off the team, she won't care, she's tired of their antics anyway." Edward turned toward me and took my hands into his. He stared into my brown eyes and I noticed that I was having a hard time breathing while looking into his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"So now you know about everything, how I feel about you. Bella, I've been falling for you since the first day I saw you. I really hope I'm not making a complete idiot of myself by putting myself out so much, but I hoping you would be mine. My girlfriend I mean. Will you?" He looked worried, but a little hopeful. It was of my turn to put myself out there for him, to know how I feel.

"Edward, I really don't know much about you, all I know is what Seth told me. To tell you the truth Edward, I have always had a crush on you since the first time I saw you. I've always had this battle inside me about it too. I thought you were this jerk who was dating this bitch who tormented so many people in one day. I thought to myself maybe he's a nice guy, but how would that be possible when he's with her? Though I finally learned a lot from Seth and learned you were close to your family, smart, funny, and generally a good guy. Seth told me that you and Tanya fought a lot, kind of surprised that you guys didn't break up. I kind of hoped you would. From what I learned and saw, you always seemed like you didn't belong to that group. Like you put on this façade with them. When I saw you across the hall, it seemed you weren't even there, like you staring out into space. I always loved it though when you were talking to Jasper or Alice and started to laugh. Your smile would always make me want to smile. I never saw that smile when Tanya was with you though. I have to also tell you, I didn't go to Seth's games just to see him, but you too." I looked down at our hands, but Edward's other hand touched my chin and made me look at him.

"I always liked it when I saw you in the stands. It really made me want to win the game, just so I could impress you." He smiled at me.

"I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, Edward to answer your last question, I would love to be your girlfriend." I smiled back.

"That's great." He then cupped my face with his hands and pulled me close to his face.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I looked between his eyes and lips, having a hard time concentrating on one.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I then put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him close enough that our lips touched. Our lips molded into each other, it was slow and full of hope for a new beginning with each other. I pulled back from him and I opened my eyes to see him doing the same.

All of sudden I felt his lips press against mine again. I didn't oppose to it though. I loved the way his lips felt against mine. He then sucked on my bottom lip which drove me crazy, but it was when he started nipping it softly that really took me over the edge. I slid my hands up into his hair and tangled my fingers in it, pulling him closer. His hands were on my sides as he tried to pull me closer. With his help I straddled his lap without breaking our kiss and then I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He didn't hesitate and opened quickly. His tongue twined with mine and we both fought for control, but in the end he won. I didn't care, we just explored each others mouths with our tongues. His hands were now on my ass, kneaded it, making me moan into his mouth. He broke our kiss, but he wasn't done, he kissed down to my throat and started kissing, licking and sucking it. All I could do in responded was moan and start grinding on him. He really liked it, I could tell by his erection pushing against my thigh through his jeans. I placed myself right over him and began to rock myself on him. He then moaned against my neck and bit hard. I knew that he just marked me and I didn't give a shit, it just made me rock back and forth harder knowing he just marked me as his.

I was then thrown against my bed. Edward was over me in a second and settled between my legs. We began kissing again, and I started taking my jacket off as he did the same. I met every thrust of his tongue with my own. As soon I was free of my jacket, I wrapped my hands around his neck and started to kiss down his face to his neck. I decided to mark him too, to let all the girls know, he's mine now. While I was sucking on his neck, his hand was exploring my body, and everywhere he touched made me feel like I was on fire. One of his hands stayed on my ass while the other trailed up my side where his thumb brushed against the curve of my breast, making me arch my back wanting more. As soon as I was done marking his neck, I took his lips between my teeth, loving the way we were responding to each other. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist pushing myself against him. His cock grinded against me, both of us moaning at the sensation between us. I then realized I wasn't getting the friction I wanted between my legs and it was because we both had our pants on. Well I think we can change that. I was about to unbuckle his pants between us as we made out when all of sudden the door slammed open.

**LPOV**

"Hurry up guys, I want to get home soon." Seth, Jasper and Rose were grabbing some food and drinks for later at the house.

Before we headed out of the parking lot at school, Rose texted me and said they were going to the local 7 Eleven to grab some stuff before heading to my house. Seth wanted to get some stuff too so we followed behind them in the truck. Now here I was leaning against the door way at the store yelling at them to hurry.

"Will you chill? We will be done when we're done." Rose yelled back. I love that girl, but sometimes I feel like choking her. I was about to yell back when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me outside. I almost screamed, but stopped when I realized who it was. Paul. What the fuck?

"Paul what the hell? What are you doing here?" I looked around and pushed him behind the side of the store into the alley so no one would be able to see us. I really liked him, but in no way was I ready for anyone to really know. Bella already knew which was enough people knowing for now.

"I wanted to see ya." He smirked and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Well you can't just grab me in public! No one can know about us! Your lucky I don't kill you for kissing me." I threatened even though I kind of liked it.

"I don't get that. When we met at your cousins house we really clicked."

"By 'clicked' don't you mean fucked in my truck after we annoyed the shit out of each other five minutes before?"

"Not what I meant. Plus I wasn't annoyed by you, you were annoyed with me."

He was right about that. We met at my cousin Jake's house. He was my real cousin from my blood related parents. I met Jake when I was twelve, I didn't even think I had anymore relatives, that's why I didn't live with them and got adopted instead. I found out my biological father had a fight with his brother years before I was born and they never talked to each other after. Uncle Billy moved from La Push later and two years after his brother died he finally found out. He knew about us, but found out we were adopted by a kind family. He decided to let us be with them instead of ripping us away. We had already settled and pulling us away would just be worse. Billy did move back with his family to La Push six years later and found us with his best friend Charlie. He was shocked to find out who we were with. He couldn't believe that we were with one of his best friends from his past. That's when I met Jake and his sisters. Seth and I decided that we would stay with Charlie and Renee because to us they are our parents. We still get to see Billy, Emmett and Bella, even call him uncle Billy. We just formed a new kind of family.

Anyway, a month ago I went over to see Jake. That's when I met Paul. I walked into Jakes garage where he was working on his motorcycle and he introduced me to Paul. I knew he went to my school, but I never talked to him. I couldn't deny he was hot, but he wasn't really my type. I knew the kind of guy he was at school, a player in a short definition. He kept bugging me and I kept ignoring him. I even insulted him more than a few times. He even said he told Jake that he would love to tap that and pointed to me. I was pissed, I waved goodbye to Jake and left before I could kick the asshole in the nuts. Before I made it to my truck I was grabbed by the waist, spun around and was kissed. I was about to hit him, but was quickly distracted by his tongue in my mouth. Without thinking I pulled him into the backseat of my truck and well, one thing lead to another. In the end, he did "tap that", but I wasn't going to become some slut because of him. If anyone was going to be a slut in the end it was going to be him. So I kicked him out, leaving him stunned when I flipped him off while driving away. Later he texted me, telling me he got my number from Jakes phone. For a while we were just each others booty call in secret, but he keeps wanting more. What guy wants that?

"Well who wouldn't be annoyed by a dick hole like you." I smirked at him.

"Well you couldn't have been that annoyed to have sex in your truck, right?"

"Shut up." I looked around the corner to make sure no one coming looking for me. "Hey you never told me what you were doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to see you?"

"Really? What are you a girl? Do you even know how to use your dick?"

"You know how well I use it, I haven't heard a complaint yet." He then gave me a wicked smile, "How about I refresh your memory?" He pushed me against the wall sucking on my neck, releasing a moan from me.

"Damn you." He had me and he knew it. I was fucking horny and I needed a release.

I pushed him off of me, "Go sneak into my truck its unlocked, I'll meet you in a sec." He didn't wait and went while I went back into the store. I found Rose looking at Arizona drinks, and told her to drive Seth back, I had something to deal with. I didn't give her the opportunity to ask what, I was already out the door. I got into the truck and began speeding home, Paul popped out of the back seat to the front as soon as we were far enough from being seen. I knew we would have about fifteen minutes before Rose and the boys got home and I was hoping Bella wasn't home yet.

As soon as I was parked, we ran to the front door. I unlocked the door and I was about to go up the stairs when I was grabbed from behind.

"Where ya going sexy?" Paul whispered into my ear.

"To the bedroom. Would you like to come?" I smirked back. I turned in his arms and began sucking on his bottom lip. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he went up the stairs. We reached my door in no time and I reached behind me to grab the doorknob. When the door slammed opened, I jumped out of Paul's arms when I heard a yelp from inside. I turned and saw Edward and Bella….on her bed. WHAT THE HELL?

**BPOV**

"HOLY SHIT!" Leah screamed at us while walking through the door with Paul.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH PAUL?" I responded back!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH EDWARD BETWEEN YOUR LEGS?" She bickered back.

I was about to yell back at her when I heard the front door open.

"Hey LEAH? BELLA? Where are you guys?" Seth roared from down below.

Leah and I just looked at each other frozen. We weren't going to have Seth find us like this. He would blackmail us toward our parents.

"We will deal with this later." I said pushing Edward off of me and got up.

"How about we pretend this never happened?" Leah proposed.

"Deal."

"Paul go out the window onto the tree and climb down. Leave without getting caught." Leah pushed Paul to the window.

"Like old times." He smirked. I was guessing this wasn't his first time sneaking out of our house. I turned to see if Edward was confused on the Paul and Leah thing, but I have a feeling he knew what there deal was from the nonchalant facial look he was giving.

As soon as he was out of the room, the three of us left to go down stairs. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed my lips before walking out the door with me in tow.

When we got down stairs, we met up with Jasper, Rose and Seth in the living room watching TV while eating their snacks from 7 Eleven. They didn't question where we were and we all just sat around talking while the TV played in the background. It was going nice when all of a sudden there was a huge knock coming from the door. We all froze. We all kept quiet when we heard another loud knock.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and I hope you enjoy my lime!<strong>


	5. Be Good

**Chapter 4 is here! Yay! I just want to let you know I might be slowing down the two week updates to maybe three. I'm not really sure if you guys are liking my story? I will tell you I won't be quiting or deleting this story because I hate when Authors do that! But why will I push myself to update if you guys aren't even liking it. Maybe I won't, maybe I will. Its up to you guys. All I want to know if you guys like it and if I'm wasting my time with it. Just review and let me know. Anyway, I just want to say I hope you guys like this chapter. The plot of my story really gets started at the end of the chapter and more will come soon. So please enjoy.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight...it makes me so sad! Well at least I own my plot...**

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock<em>

I looked at the front door from where I was sitting frozen. Who could that be? It couldn't have been my parents because they were at work and plus they had a key to come in. We were out of school early so that means any other friends we had were still at school. With what happened today, I was still nervous for some reason.

I noticed a figure moving from the corner of my eye and turned to see Leah getting up. She walked over to the door and grabbed the doorknob. She hesitated before turning it, to open it. Shock appeared on her face a second after it swung open.

"What are you doing here?"

"WHERE'S JAZZY?" I know that voice! Before Leah could respond to her, Alice busted through the door dressed in her cheerleader uniform. She spotted Jasper standing up quickly and ran straight right toward him. She threw her arms around him and pulled herself into him. "Jazzy where did you go? All I knew was that you were sent to detention. Then I find out at lunch you were sent home early. I decided to leave school and skipped cheer practice and go find you. I drove to your house to find you not there and then went to Edwards and you weren't there either!"

"How did you figure I was here then?"

"Well I figure that you left with Rosalie and she's friends with Leah. So I thought why not check if you were here? I was right!"

"After being wrong the first two times." Leah mumbled.

Alice ignored her and continued to ask questions, "What happen? Why didn't you at least text me to let me know where you were going? I called your phone, but you didn't answer."

"Oh shit, I must have forgot my phone in the car. I'm sorry babe."

"Its okay I was just worried about you." She gave him a chaste kiss and turned to look at the rest of us in the room. "I'm sorry, I totally just barged right in without being invited."

"Its fine." I assured her.

"Says you." Leah mumbled to me. I elbowed her in the stomach. "OW!" She yelled. She glared at me, but I just ignored her and smiled at Alice. I liked Alice, she wasn't like any of the other cheerleaders. She was kind to everyone and didn't act like a total slut. Plus she is Edward's sister, so I kind of have no choice but to like her.

We were all quiet and an awkward silence began to settle into the room. Too many of those were happening to me today so I decided to grab some of the dishes off the coffee table and walk into the kitchen to begin cleaning them.

I felt hands wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my left shoulder, "Hey."

"Hello Edward." I turned in his arms to face him and rested my hands on his chest.

"Why did you leave?"

"I felt it getting a little awkward in there and plus the dishes needed to be washed anyway." I stared into his beautiful green eyes and smiled. He lowered his face close to mine and his lips descended onto mine. It was quick, but very sweet.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk about what happened upstairs."

"Oh?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, see I'm kind of happy that Leah broke up our moment up there."

"Oh." I whispered.

"Don't get me wrong, I liked what was most likely going to happen, I just don't think it should happen right now. I mean we just made our relationship official and two seconds later we're already on the bed. I think if we're going to make this work, we need to slow down. My mother and father raised a gentleman, not a sex crazed boy."

"Very mature of you. So slowing down?"

"Yes."

"How slow?"

"Um, I not sure what you mean?"

"Well sex is out for right now, but what about making out? Or how we kiss? Chaste kisses? Closed mouth kisses or open? Or do we just stop kissing for right now." My hands went around his neck and began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Because if I can't kiss you, knowing that your mine, I might lose it."

"Well I think we can negotiate kissing with how slow we go." He purred and he lowered his head closer to mine. His lips brushed mine, he was so close. He was teasing me of how close he was. His breath was his my mouth, he smelt like mint gum. Damn him, he must had chewed some when I wasn't looking. I licked my lips ready to taste the mix of him and mint.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? HEY YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Emmett boomed.

Edward and I jumped, we spun around to see Emmett in the doorway of the front door. He was looking back and forth of the kitchen and the living room where everyone else was.

"I come back from my afternoon class and find my siblings home from school early. One sister and brother in the living room having a little party and the other sister having a one on one party herself in the kitchen. Also would someone like to explain why I found this one trying to break into Leah's truck?" He leaned outside the house front door and pulled back, dragging Paul with him.

Leah ran over to Emmett with huge eyes. Everyone else including me and Edward followed toward the front door area.

"Paul what hell are you still doing here?" She yelled whispered to him.

"My phone fell out of my pocket while I was in your truck. I was just trying to get it back." He said back lowering his head.

"Wait! He was in your truck and with you? YES I TOTALLY KNEW IT! YOU LIKE HIM! YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER AREN'T YOU? Woohoo!" Seth jumped up and down.

"Shut up Seth!"

"Leah! Bella! Would you guys like to explain?" Emmett spoke sternly. Emmett was usually the joking and fun guy, but when it came to me and Leah, he felt like he was the protector. He got that from our dad I'm thinking.

"Well Emmett here's the short version of our day. We were involved in a fight at school, we got in school detention where Edward dumped Tanya and he got with Bella. We were then sent home early so we decided to all come here and chill, then Alice over here came over to find Jasper. Bella went to do the dishes and we started talking in the living room. You came home, thee end." Leah explained nonchalantly, skipping over her walking in on me and Edward which I was thankful for. She most likely skipped it because she wasn't going to want to explain Paul being with her when she did.

"Hmm, well that doesn't explain this one." He shrugged over to Paul.

"Ah, well see the thing is.." She began to try to become up with an excuse, when Paul cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Leah lets just tell them." He pushed.

"Shut up." She glared at him.

"No." He disagreed with her. He looked over at Emmett, "We are dating."

"I knew it!" Seth proclaimed excitedly.

"Paul!" Leah glared at him.

"Great now I have to deal with both my sisters dating. Wait till dad hears about this."

"Oh hell no, your not telling dad anything." Leah threatened Emmett.

"The hell I am." He argued back.

"I'll tell dad your sleeping with Rose!" She spit back.

"WHAT!" "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" "LEAH!" "OH SNAP!" "WHOA!" "OMG!" "DUDE THAT'S MY SISTER!", I, Emmett, Rose, Seth, Edward, Alice, and Jasper yelled out in that order.

"Please like I don't know why Rose is skipping classes some days. I see her run out to the school parking lot and jump into a jeep that looks a lot like yours. You wearing sunglasses and a baseball hat isn't going to confuse me. I can recognize the car I fixed too." She smirked evilly at him. "Plus when I went looking in your jeep to find my iPod one time, I found a used condom the same day Rose left. By the way Emmett that's just disgusting! Throw away your damn condoms, no one wants to see that!" Leah scowled in disgust.

"How do you think dad will feel to find out your sleeping with someone whose in high school?"

"Doesn't matter, she's eighteen and I'm nineteen big whoop? Plus would you really tell dad that I'm sleeping with Rose? She's your best friend." He smirked back.

"Yeah Leah! Would you do that to me?" Rose walked over to stand by Emmett.

"I don't need to tell him its Rose, just enough where he has to have a talk with you…or maybe I can tell mom? You are her momma's boy? Maybe she can give you the talk? Mom loves to give details and examples from the hospital. Enough details, it could ruin sex for you for a very long time!"

"You wouldn't!" His eyes grew big.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Hey guys! Cut the crap and let's make a deal we don't tell our parents anything? I don't think we need dad threatening Edward and Paul to shove his gun up their asses for dating me and Leah! Plus Emmett doesn't need mom ruining sex for him! So I say we just don't say anything? Deal?"

Leah and Emmett stared at each other before nodding their heads.

"Hey what's going to stop me from saying anything?" Seth stepped into the conversation again. We turned to all stare at him.

I thought for a second before the perfect thing popped into my head.

"You wouldn't want Edward to be killed would you? What would happen to the soccer team?" I said as innocently to Seth as I grabbed Edwards hand. There was no way Seth would want his high school idol dead by his own father.

"Damn...fine I'll keep my mouth shut."

"You better or my boot will be up your ass!" Leah pointed at him.

"Okay, I won't gosh!" Seth back down.

"Well with that, I say everyone goes home! Dad actually has a short shift today, so he should be home in like ten minutes." Emmett glanced at the clock on the wall.

Everyone went to grab their stuff and began to leave the house. I noticed Paul gave Leah a quick kiss on the cheek. She just gave him the stink eye, most likely for telling everyone their relationship status. He smiled at her anyway, knowing that she will forgive him later. He might be good for her.

We all walked onto the deck walking everyone to their cars. Jasper kissed Alice before she got into her car and he got into his. Rose was saying goodbye to Emmett with her tongue…eww, that's an image I didn't want to keep in my head. They're happy now that they don't have to hide their feelings for each other. I still don't know why they did. Like Emmett said they are only one year apart, but they must have had their reasons.

Rose pulled apart from Emmett and got into the car with Jasper.

Leah just stood on the porch watching Paul head towards Edwards car. Edward was going to give him a ride cause he didn't have his car, Leah drove him here. She did give him a small smile and a tiny wave goodbye.

"Bye beautiful." Edward pulled me out of my trance of everybody else and I saw him looking down at me. He cupped my face and gave a tender kiss goodbye.

"Bye." I breathed when we parted.

"Do you want a ride tomorrow?"

"Um you don't have-"

"Sorry I said that wrong, I'm picking you up tomorrow for school." He smiled. "Hey where's your phone?"

"Right here?" I pulled out of my pants pocket and held it up for him. He took it and began to mess with it.

"There. You now have my number."

"But you don't have mine."

"Wait for it." I heard a beep come from his phone and it showed a text from my number. "See now all I have to do is save the number as yours."

"Very nice." I grinned at him. He gave me back my phone and gave me one more chaste kiss.

"I'll text you tonight." He called over to me before he got into his Volvo.

"Kay."

The cars all began to leave and left me and my siblings just standing on the porch in silence.

"Well that was fun." Leah said sarcastically.

We all went inside and not long after that Charlie came home. We all just did our own thing, until mom came home with pizza, to tired to make dinner tonight. I texted Edward through out the rest of the evening before I got ready for bed. With a quick text goodnight, I shut my eyes with a big smile on my face.

**Beep Beep Beep**

"Bells, get the damn alarm clock before I-" Leah was cut off when the beeping stopped. She opened her eyes to me with my hand on the clock, standing in just a towel and dried hair that was pulled up into a side pony tail. I smiled at her while she gave me a very confused face.

"What the hell are you doing up already."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Does this have anything to do with Edward driving you to school?"

"Maybe?" I couldn't keep the smile from appearing on my face.

"God, you make me sick. Being all lovesick over a guy you've been dating for a day." She grunted as she got up.

"Oh shut up. You suck a bitch." Wiping away my smile and good mood. Leah really sucks in the morning. I know I sound like a naïve teenage girl, but I can't help it.

"Yeah yeah I know," She walked past me, but stopped and turned toward me, "just please be careful, I don't want him hurting you. I've never seen you this crazy about a guy and you don't want to give him everything. Make him work for your love. Please." She looked sincere and with that she spun on her heel, heading into the bathroom.

I shut the door and leaned against it. I knew I had to be careful, I didn't want to get hurt. Edward was popular at school and I knew almost every girl will being throwing themselves at him, like always. He could pick anyone he wanted, but for some reason he chose me.

Even with that, I knew building a wall around my heart wouldn't help either. I really wanted me and Edward to work out, so like Leah said I'll make him work for my love. Just like I will be doing toward him. Taking it slow was the deal between each other.

I pushed myself off the door and headed to the closet. I chose a satin mesh skirt that was from Forever 21 that Rose got me for my last birthday. When Edward told me he liked seeing me in a skirt from the first time seeing me, I felt like showing him some leg once again. It ended mid-thigh so it covered my ass, even if I bent over…sort of. Lets just pray no wind and no need for a lot of bending over. I chose my black long sleeve slim band tee of Two Door Cinema Club, the words in red. The tee was cut from shoulder to shoulder, Rose's doing. I didn't buy it that way. A lot of my tops are cut, one day Rose and Leah went into my closet to vandalize my shit. I don't really care, it made a lot my stuff better looking. I added my red converse and my black leather jacket. To finish up the outfit, I added my silver swan necklace. I add a bit of eyeliner and my dark red lipstick to complete the look. Satisfied, I headed down stairs with my things. I found my family like I did the other day. Dad and mom dressed for work sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Emmett, dressed in blue jeans and a black wife beater with a black n' white plaid over shirt, was eating cereal with them. Seth was sitting on the counter listening to his iPod in his own world. He was ready too, dressed in black skinny jeans and wearing a loose black sleeveless muscle shirt.

"Hey Seth, you ready?" Leah spoke from behind me. She was dress in white skinny jeans and a black wife beater top with black converse on. She held her white hoodie in her hands while leaning on the door way.

"Yeah." Seth jumped off the counter to grab his stuff.

"Why are you guys leaving so early?" I asked.

"Seth said he needed to go to the library before school starts." She clarified.

"Yeah, the printer isn't working right, so I'm going to print up my paper at school." Seth added.

"Bella aren't you going with them?" Mom questioned.

"I have a ride with someone else."

"Who?" Charlie raised his head from his paper, looking at me.

"Ahh-" I stuttered

"Bella, your ride is here!" Seth yelled from the front door.

"Got to go!" I ran out of there before I could get anymore questions.

As I walked outside of the house I saw Seth jump into the truck with Leah. As I saw them back out of the drive way, I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo in front of my house. He was in black jeans and a red plain tee. He was wearing black converse and a black hoodie. His hair was a mess and all I wanted to do was run my hands through it like I did the day before. Hmm, his beautiful sex hair made me go crazy.

"Hey." I said as I walked toward him.

"Hello Miss Swan, your chariot awaits." He smiled as he opened the passenger door.

"Well thank you Mister Cullen." I smiled back and got in, but not before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Edward walked around the car and got in himself. He started up the car and hooked up his iPod touch.

"Pick any song you want."

I quickly checked what he had and found 'What You Know' by Two Door Cinema Club.

As the song began, Edward hit the gas.

"Notice you wearing their band tee."

"Yeah, I like a few of there songs."

"Me too. Oh by the way, you look amazing." He glanced down at my legs. Score one for Bella.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled. He smiled back.

"So why are you picking me up so early? School doesn't start for about thirty minutes and it only takes less then ten minutes to get there by car."

"I know, but I thought I would take you to get some coffee before school."

"Sounds good. I could really go for some."

He took us to the local café and bought me my mocha and himself a regular coffee. We drove back to school just talking about music we liked, our families and stuff we were into. It was sort of like a date all in about twenty minutes.

When we got to school, we had about ten minutes to spare. I was talking about one of my classes to Edward, so at first I didn't realize he wasn't paying attention. I only noticed when I looked over at him to see him staring out the window with his eyebrows pulled together. I turned to see that something was definitely up.

The parking lot was split into half. On one side were about ten cars that were perfectly parked and the students were all standing side by side in a perfect line staring at the other group. There was about twenty students in the line. I noticed they all had creepy ass smiles on their faces and were all dressed like adults. Blazers, slacks, blouses, dress shirts, ties, ect., these kids were wearing it and they all looked like they were going to work in an office, not going to school. On the other side was everyone else, just watching in groups looking afraid. Edward went to park between Jasper's jeep and Leah's truck. Rose, Leah, Paul, Seth, Jasper and Alice were all whispering and looking over at the others. I noticed when I got out of the car, Tanya, Lauren and Victoria were part of them lined up in the middle. Smiling like everything was rainbows and butterflies. I was worried they were all just psycho killers waiting to attack with their evil clown smiles planted on their faces.

Edward grabbed my hand as we walked over to our friends and came into Leah's conversation.

"I'm sorry, but I'm very creeped out right now. I mean, shit, come on when did some of the drugies, bitches, alcoholics, and sluts become all goodie goodie? Definitely those three bitches? Something up."

"I agree, something definitely not right." Rose added.

We all shook our heads in agreement. It felt weird just staring at the 'others', but it was also hard not too. I leaned into Edward and he wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer in a protective stance.

"It's almost like they disappeared and someone else took over their bodies." We heard whispered beside us. We turned to see Jessica looking toward Tanya. Jessica looked like shit. She had shadows under her eyes, clothes ripped and her hair was tangled. Her eyes were glassy, as if she was going to cry.

"I went over to Tanya's yesterday after school to find out what happened. She wouldn't even open the door. I texted and called Lauren and Victoria, but they wouldn't respond to me. This morning I went to give Tanya a ride to school because her car is in the shop and she was dressed like that. She told me that we should give up our ways of sluttiness and be the angels we are suppose to be. To no longer be against the rules and punish the ones who do. When I told her that she must be joking and started laughing…she…she attacked me. She pulled me into her house and dragged me into her room with such force. She wiped off my makeup roughly and ripped off my clothes and tried to stick me into the stuff they're all wearing. When I tried to run, she yelled something, I will be like them and it won't be long! BE GOOD. BE GOOD. I finally got away! After she tried to strike me with a belt!" She shook her head as she was loosing it. She then turned to stare at all of us.

"Run, before they try to get you too!" She whispered loudly at us. She then ran to her car and drove off. We all just watched with big eyes. My heart was beating fast and I clung to Edward as we looked back at the group.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please listen up!", came over the loud speakers. "We need to speak with students through out the week. Please listen to know what day you must come to the office before first period. Today is Mike Newton, Ali Meg, Molly May, Chris Duke, Tyler Crowley, Christine Stewart, Adam Pistol, and Cassy York. Wednesday, Dia Shadow, Blake Dug, Rosie Jusse, Sam Reed, Jay Roth, Taylor Hearts, Vicky Bee, and Skyler Smith. Thursday, Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen, Paul Uley, Seth Swan, and Jessica Stanley. Friday, Bella Swan, Leah Swan, Rose Hale and Alice Cullen. Next week we will have more names. We also maybe adding more to today's and Wednesdays. That is all." When the beep came from the speakers letting everyone know that the announcement was over, it reminded me to breathe. I looked up to see Edward staring back at me. Our names were called. Edwards Thursday's, mine Friday. If Tanya went through what we had in store for us, I was very worried. We all kept glancing around staring at each other. Worried about what the end of the week would be bringing us.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you guys think? Please let me know! Reviews make my fanfiction world turn round!<strong>


	6. Punishment

**Look at this, a two week update. I guess I wanted to give everyone a second chance before I start threatening three week updates. I did get a difference of numbers in reviews last chapter, so that made me very happy and changed my mind on the update times for _now_. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight...damn.**

**Warning: Gets a little gory and very creepy at moments.**

* * *

><p>"We need to head to class. We can't be late, we can all talk about this later during lunch altogether." Alice broke the silence. We were still all in a shock from this morning announcement, standing in the parking lot with a huge crowd of students whispering to each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they were talking about the same thing we were worried about.<p>

I felt Edward tug me by the waist and I began to walk with him in silence into school. Leah and Paul followed us down the same hallway, while Rose, Seth, Alice and Jasper headed into another direction. We stopped by our lockers on our way to class. We actually had first period together which was English. Our teacher Mr. Mason was a pretty chill guy who wasn't super strict with rules, which meant you could sit where ever you wanted every day. The only time you got stuck with a seat for the whole year was when you talked too much during class or you were failing. Those kids got stuck in the front of the class so you had to pay attention.

We headed to the back of the room closest to the window. There were long tables that sat two, so I sat with Edward, while Leah and Paul sat right in front of us. Class didn't start for another five minutes so they turned to face us.

"Okay, I usually never care when I have to go to the office, but now I'm kind of freaking out." Leah fidgeted in her seat.

"At least you don't have to go till the end of the week. Edward, me and the rest of the guys in our little group have to go a day before you do," Paul pointed out.

"What do you think happens if you decided to skip school that day?"

"I don't know, but sooner or later they would get to you. How many days can you really miss, before you start to fall behind."

"True."

I turned to look at Edward as they continued their conversation and saw that he was looking at the floor with his eyebrows pulled together.

"Edward?" I leaned toward him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry just thinking."

"It's okay, you're not the only one 'just thinking'." I grabbed his hand and gave it a tiny squeeze. Leah and Paul were still in their own conversation, so I decided to look out the window. Mr. Mason's room was right next to the parking lot, so I saw that all the kids in the line were still there. As soon as the first warning bell rang, they turned and basically marched in the school with their heads held up high.

Before the final bell rang, Tanya and a few of the 'others' came into the room. They sat right in front, smiling away.

Mr. Mason was late, so everyone kept on talking. All of a sudden Tanya stood up and walked over to the white board. She grabbed the yard stick that was on the side ledge and hit the board multiple times, very hard. Everyone just stared at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eric Yorkie spoke out.

"It would be best if everyone would silence themselves. Class has started and the rule is to be quiet during class." She answered facing the white board.

"Mr. Mason isn't even here yet."

"Quiet."

"Why? Who made you boss?"

"Quiet."

"I don't have to listen to you Tanya!"

"QUIET." She turned around and ran toward Eric with the yard stick in hand.

He tried to back up away from her, but it was too late. She swung her arm and the yard stick hit him right in the jaw. He flew out of his seat, hitting the floor hard. He began to spit up blood with a tooth along with it.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with you? You're fucking crazy!" One of the girls in class screamed and ran over to Eric to help him up.

"He was breaking a rule and needed to be punished." She said in a monotone voice.

"Bitch!" Eric yelled at her.

She then swung her arm again and this time hitting Eric and the girl both across the face. She kept on hitting them until they were on the floor screaming. Begging her for her to stop. Everyone was afraid to move. If you got involved, it could be you on the floor. I felt Edward standing, I turned to see him and Paul move toward Tanya. Before they reached her, we heard someone clear their throat in front of the classroom.

Tanya turned to Mr. Mason staring at the two on the floor. She walked up to him and handed him the yard stick. She turned on her heels and walked to her seat to sit. The only sound was Eric and the girl crying out in pain. Edward and Paul slowly snuck back into their seats.

"Tanya, would you like to explain what happened here?" He questioned, still looking to Eric and the girl.

"Class began sir. This boy would not close his mouth even after telling him the rules. He wouldn't follow the rules and when you don't follow the rules, you must be punished. After punishing him, this naïve girl thought to help him. Never help the rule breakers. They added more punishment when they both insulted me. Insulting with such language is directed straight to punishment."

"I see." When Mr. Mason raised his head and it directed toward to back of the room, I gasped. His eyes were dark, lifeless, and dilated. "Eric Yorkie and Roxie Tweet, please head to the office."

"What!" Eric stood to his feet. I saw what Tanya did to his face. He had a busted lip, bleeding nose, cuts all over his face and marks on his arms from when he tried to protect himself. Roxie looked the same when she finally got up.

"What about Tanya?" Roxie pointed to Tanya.

"She was just following the rules, and punished you when you deserved it. Now go." He answered with no expression on his face.

"BUT-" They said in unison.

"GO!" He angrily yelled and pointed to the door.

They quickly grabbed their stuff and tried to run out of the room, but Mr. Mason stopped them.

"You three please escort these ones to the office. We wouldn't want anyone trying to miss out meeting the principle." Tanya and two of the 'others' stood up. The five of them all walked out of the room. Only ten seconds after they left, we heard screaming coming down from the hall. It sounded like Roxie. You could hear Eric shouting out, 'leave her alone, she's coming. She's not trying to run away. Stop.' Then more screaming.

We all just watched in terror at the door, afraid to move. I leaned closer to Edward and he wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer and to protect me just in case. Soon we couldn't hear anymore as they got farther away, toward the office.

Mr. Mason just stood there, watching all of us. Finally, as if nothing happened he perked up and walked over to the board. He began writing down our lesson for the day and started to give out our work for the day. We all just started to follow along because everyone was too afraid to speak out.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone seemed to run out. Mr. Mason yelled out the homework while staring out the window. The bad thing about sitting in the back, is you're the last to get out of the classroom. As the four of us tried to sneak by him, his chair turned our way.

"It would be best to not tell anyone about the incident that happened this morning in class." Mr. Mason spoke.

"Who would we tell sir?" Edward questioned back, pulling me behind him. I notice Paul do the same thing to Leah.

"I'm sure Chief Swan and Doctor Cullen doesn't need to know, they're quite busy with their own work." So he didn't want my dad or Edward's dad to know, interesting.

"What if I do tell my dad? What're you going to do about it?"

"Leah!" Edward, Paul and I all said in unison.

"Well, miss Swan, I would have to send you to the office earlier than scheduled. I'm sure they can deal with you and your threats."

"My threats? You're the one who allows such "incidents" in your room. Plus telling me not to tell my father and if I do you will send me to the office?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What!"

"All I know is that you just threatened to stab me with my own letter opener." He put his hand into his desk and put a letter opener on the desk. He put the handle facing us.

"Wait, what? That makes no sense!"

"You also threatened to have your friends jump me." He gestured to us.

"Hey!" Paul jumped and wrapped his arms around Leah's shoulders. "Are you crazy? Like anyone will believe that!"

"Well Leah did get a bad grade on her last paper in this class and told me she should have gotten a better one. So that could be her motive, plus she does have a bad record for fighting in school. Why wouldn't she decided to change it up a little and attack a teacher."

I turned to look at Leah to see her stunned. We all were.

"Have a pleasant day, I wouldn't want you to miss your next class." I notice students were already starting to fill up the room. I nudged Paul to start moving and drag Leah. I grabbed Edwards hand and began to pull him out of the room.

As soon as we got to the end of the hall, I felt like I could breath again.

"What the hell just happened in there?" Leah finally looked like she was breathing regularly again.

"I don't really know." Paul looked around at the crowded hallway.

"Me neither." I saw Edward texting away on his phone. I gave him a questioning expression. "I'm just letting Alice know what happened and for her to spread it to Rose, Jasper, and Seth."

"Oh good, um I think we should head to our next class. I don't want to know what happens to the students who don't get to class on time."

"Yeah, I have a feeling its not just a stern look from the teacher or an embarrassing statement in front of the whole class of why you're late." Paul replied back to me.

"I'll walk you to class." Edward waved goodbye to Paul and Leah who went the other way, toward their classes.

"Shouldn't you go to yours? I don't want you to be late to class."

"Don't worry, mine is just around the corner from yours."

We walked straight to my Government class with Mr. Jefferson and right before I made it through the door, Edward grabbed my wrist. I was spun around right into his arms, two seconds later his lips were on mine. It was very sweet and soft, I wanted to melt right into his arms, but before I could he broke away.

"See you next period, and be careful.", He grazed my face with the back of his fingers before walking down the hall to his class.

As I walked in I saw Rose sitting in her desk that was in the middle of the aisle and near the window. All the desks were single seated, so I sat right in front of her. Jasper came into class right after me and took the seat next to her. I turned in my seat so I could talk to them.

"So did you guys hear what happened this morning?"

"Yeah Edward texted us. Weird things happened in my first period, too." Rose leaned forward.

"What happened?"

"A kid in my class was chewing gum and all of a sudden one of those kids slammed his face into the desk and the gum flew out of his mouth. His nose was bleeding and it was just disgusting. He then got sent out by the teacher to the office, but not the kid that slammed his face in. What the hell is going on at this school?"

"I don't know, but trust me we've all been asking that question."

"You guys, you might want to shut up, the bell is about to ring and I don't want the shit beaten out of me by them." I saw that the kids in the front were looking at everyone who was talking, waiting for the bell to ring. As soon as it did ring, I noticed a good amount of kids shut up. They must have heard what has been happening, this is high school and news spreads fast. I also saw a few girls who hadn't stopped talking.

"Be quiet." Lauren spoke up.

"Oh shut up!"

A book went flying and it hit the girl right in the eye. She almost fell out of her seat.

"Whore!" With that Lauren got up grabbed the girl by the hair and dragged her out of her seat until she was on the floor. She dragged her from the floor to the wall with the girl screaming in pain.

"Let go of me! Mr. Jefferson stop her!" He didn't move, but just stare out the window. Lauren kept dragging her and pulled her up to her feet when they got to the wall. Lauren then smashed the girls face into the wall. I heard the cracking of the girls nose and the way the blood splattered on the wall made me want to throw up.

As she screamed in pain, Mr. Jefferson sent the girl to the office, which was no surprise. Lauren was the one to pull her out of the room.

Through out the class period everyone seemed to be on edge, afraid to mess up and be caught by the 'others' or the teacher.

The bell finally rang and I basically ran for the door, but it was kind of hard because everyone else did too, trying to escape.

I thought I made it out safely until I slammed myself right into someone and fell right on my ass. I looked up to see Riley! RILEY! My ex? Here? He doesn't even live here, I know some of his family lives here, but not him!

"Riley? What are you doing here?"

"Bella?" He smiled and reached down to give me a hand, so I could get up.

"Holy shit Bella, it's really you! We haven't talked since last summer!" I was pulled into a hug.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" I smiled back. It wasn't like we had a bad relationship and we had a clean break up with no hurt feelings.

"Well I'm just visiting my cousin here, I'm doing home schooling now. It allows me to travel a lot more, plus it works better for my parents. They just went to Europe and sent me here while they're gone. I'm only going to be here for about two weeks, then I'm heading back to New York."

"Wow, um I thought I wouldn't be seeing you for a while."

"Same here, but I'm here and it's great to see you again. Maybe we can get together and catch up."

"Um, yeah sure. Sounds great. You should text me or call me, I still have the same number."

"I will, but how about tonight?"

"Um? I don't know-"

"Ahem." We turned to see Edward standing awkwardly beside us, looking back and forth between us. I noticed we were still holding hands. I tried to quickly let go, but Riley didn't let me right away. I soon did get away and walked over beside Edward, he instantly put his arm around my waist.

"Riley this is Edward. Edward this is Riley, a friend of mine." Which he was, Riley and I both agreed to be friends, but we just lost contact after he left.

"Edward, Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend." Edward stuck his hand out, and Riley grabbed it and squeezed.

"Riley, Riley Biers. Bella's ex-boyfriend." Edward looked like he tensed up even more. Riley really didn't need to point it out to Edward, but it seems that he liked the way Edward reacted. They both just looked back at each other, basically sizing each other up. Riley is basically the same height as Edward, but Edward has more of a muscular build then Riley. Most likely because he worked out more to stay fit for soccer. I think Riley realized that Edward could take him. With that Riley was the first to release his grip on Edwards hand and took a step back. Edward did the same and pulled me into him.

Usually jealously can be a real turn off, but on Edward it was kind of hot. It's nice to see that he feels the same way as I do. I wouldn't like it if I saw someone holding his hand and then finding out it was his ex. It didn't help the way Riley was acting. Riley kept looking me up and down and I swear I heard Edward growl.

"Bella I think we need to get going, class starts in a minute." He took my hand and started to turn me down the hall.

I looked over my shoulder at Riley, "I'll see you around. Bye Riley."

"Don't forget Bella, tonight!" He yelled to me down the hall.

"But-" I was blocked off by the wall when we turned the corner. I was going to tell him that I didn't agree to meeting him. I guess I will have to deal with that later.

Edward and I both got to Trigonometry class with Mr. Varner right when the bell rang.

We took the table in the back. Edward hadn't said anything to me and I was concerned. Edward was writing down everything that was on the board without even glancing at me.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Is someone talking?" Mr. Varner's hand stopped moving from writing down a warm up equation. Everyone heads lifted up from their papers and began looking around. I froze. Victoria who was sitting up front, stood up. She started walking toward the back near me. I felt Edwards hand move to my thigh and he gave it a light squeeze. I turned to look at him and saw him staring down Victoria. It looked as if he was ready to jump up if Victoria came and tried to get me. She stopped right next to me. I glanced to my left to see what she was doing. She was staring at the back wall. She began to walk right up to it. She pressed her ear to it. Now everyone was watching her.

"Miss Nomadic."

"It's coming from the wall. Someone has…misbehaved." She smirked back to Mr. Varner.

"Thank you. Please go back to your seat."

"Yes sir."

I tried to steady my heart when I saw her take her seat and Mr. Varner start writing again.

A note was pushed in front of me by Edward. I looked back at him to see him working on the equation. I opened it quietly and quickly.

**Are you okay? I see the color is returning in your face. I was afraid Victoria was going to grab you. -E**

I quickly wrote back.

**I'm fine. I was too, I don't know why I thought I was going to get away with talking. You think I would learn from the examples this morning. I don't know what I would do if I was taken away. -B**

I pushed it back to him and began the equation. Not too long from that, the note came back to me.

**Yeah, you think it would. Don't worry though I wouldn't let you get taken, I'll fight anyone who tries to hurt you. -E**

I glanced to look at Edward to see him looking back. I grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. I let go so I could write back.

**That's very sweet, but I think I can handle any fight that comes my way…well maybe not any. It's nice to know I have back up though. Anyway, the reason I was trying to get your attention earlier is to see if you're okay? -B**

**I will always be here for you. I don't know what you're talking about. -E**

**Edward, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. Riley. -B**

**What about him. -E**

**Edward. -B**

**Bella. -E**

**Edward please talk to me. -B**

**I don't like the fact you were holding hands with your…ex. -E**

**Edward I walked into him and fell on my ass. He just helped me up. -B**

**Nice guy for letting you fall. -E**

**Edward, he didn't even realize it was me until he looked down at me. Why are you acting like this? -B**

**I don't know why I'm acting this way. I just didn't like the way he was looking at you. I've never felt this way, I don't like it when other guys have their hands on you. I never felt this way about Tanya, I didn't ever care when guys made comments about wanting to fuck her and shit. But I will beat the shit out of someone if anyone ever says something like that about you…I think it's because I'm crazy about you. -E**

**You don't have to worry, I don't feel anything toward Riley or any other guy anymore. I only have feelings toward you. Please don't get into any fights for me. P.s. I'm crazy about you too. -B**

I passed it over to Edward. He smiled after reading what I wrote. We finished our class assignment and even got started on our homework for tonight earlier.

When the bell rang once again everyone filed out of the room as quickly as possible. Edward and I held hands as we headed to my art class with Miss Jones. Edward's music class was right next door. He gave me a chaste kiss by the door before heading to his class.

I walked into class to find half the room empty. I went to sit across from Leah who was drawing something at our normal table. I found Alice sitting on the other side of Leah doing the same thing. I totally forgot she was in this class with us.

"Where is everyone?"

"A bunch of kids have been sent to the office this morning from different classes. I wouldn't be surprised if that's where most of this class is right now," Alice replied back to me as she glanced around.

Miss Jones walked into the class and wrote on the board that we need to work on our projects. She did write on the board we were allowed to talk. Someone else in class raised their hand and made sure she was telling the truth. She said it was only allowed for the day. The bell rang signaling class has started and I began to work on my painting of a girl crying in the rain. I don't know what made me want to do a painting like it, but I felt inspired by Forks rainy days and depressing times. Even though I felt a little happier now that I was with Edward, I was scared about what was going on in school.

This was the only class period nothing frightening happened. By the end of class I finished my painting, Leah finished a drawing of a guy playing electric guitar and Alice finished a group of different models and outfit designs.

The bell rang again. The three of us grabbed our things and headed off to the cafeteria now that it was lunch time. I was just happy school was almost over, so we could get out of this hell.

When we walked into the room, we all stopped in our tracks. The room was divided, just like this morning in the parking lot. The only difference from this morning was the number of the 'others', it had doubled in size. As I looked back and forth I noticed Eric Yorkie, Roxie Tweet, and the girl from Government class were on the 'others' side, with their heads looking down. I noticed Edward sitting with Seth, Jasper, Rose, and Paul.

I nudged Leah and head gestured over to them. We silently went over to sit by them. I sat right between Edward and Seth, Edward gave me a quick kiss hello and we went back to looking at the 'others'. I noticed Tanya was in the middle of all of them, like she was the leader of all of them.

"It's very rude for people to stare!" She yelled to everyone on our side. I looked around to see everyone on our side staring like we were.

Tanya stood up and five of the 'others' followed her. They walked over to our side and people started to look down at their laps. I just decided to look at Edward. He pulled me into his side and that's when I heard Tanya talking again.

"Didn't I say staring is rude."

"Who made you queen?" Some girl replied. I didn't turn to see who it was. No one did.

"I noticed you weren't in class last period."

"What now you keeping tabs on me?"

"Where were you?"

"Well it's none of your business, but I didn't feel like going to class."

"That is against the rules. You will be punished."

"Like I give a fuck- AHHHH!"

All I could here was her scream. I glanced through my hair to see Tanya had thrown her into the group of the five 'others' and them beating the crap out of her. I swear you could just smell the blood. I wanted to scream out for her, but I felt Edward pull me into him more. He put his head on my head and tried to block the screaming from my ears. She was dragged off by them, all I could hear when they left the cafeteria was her screeching screams echoing through the school.

The answer to Leah's question this morning about skipping school from this morning was just answered. Skip school, they will find out and you will be _punished_.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? What did you think of Tanya, Victoria and Lauren and their actions? The 'others' have just started up, what more will come out of them? Also what about Riley? Remember the mention of him in A little Talking plus a little more chapter? He's Bella ex from last summer. Maybe he's going to start a little bit of drama of his own for the couple. To find out you must review and push me to update! Reviews are my inspiration to write!<strong>

**P.s. if you guys have any rec's I would love to hear what you got! I'm always in the mood to read people's fanfictions! They can be either your's or some other author's story that you think I should check out:) Thanks:) **

**NOW REVIEW!:) **


	7. The Past

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Here I am update for the last time for the summer. My school starts up again on Wednesday and that means stress and work to be dealed with. So I just want you to reassure everyone that I will be continuing to write, its just that updates might be a little slower. Instead of every two weeks it might become three week updates. It will never take more then four, I promise you that, my editor Maci won't allow it or any of my other friends. I won't allow it either. **

**On another note, I just want to say I was super happy on the response I got on the last chapter! This chapter is different and gives you a break on the punishment in school, but still a lot of drama for Bella:) Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclamier: Don't own twilight only the story plot for the experiment 1134!**

* * *

><p>I continued to stay in Edward arms. I was so afraid to move, I just wanted to stay in the protection of them. It was very quiet in the cafeteria as no one wanted to move after the horrible scene that happened about two minutes ago.<p>

I moved my head very slowly to peek through my hair to see what the 'others' were doing. I saw that they went back to their side, sitting and eating in perfect unison. I noticed about four students standing at all different corners surrounding the 'others' as to keep watch. Most likely to make sure we all kept in line and not to stare. Remembering that, I turned my head back to Edward.

"Can we go?" I said under my breath, loud enough to get Edward's attention.

"Yeah, do you want everyone to come with us?"

"I would feel better if everyone did. I don't like the fact that we're in the same room as them," I nudged my head toward the other side.

I looked over to Leah and pointed to the door leading out of this hell. She seemed to understand what I was trying to signal and whispered to Paul. We all quietly let everyone at the table know what we were doing.

We tried to sneak out of the room toward the door that led outside, but it was a real hard attempt to do. We felt everyone's eyes on us as we left the room one by one.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until we were outside. I was so worried that the 'others' would try to stop us from leaving.

"That was just horrible! That poor girl…we should have done something…anything." Alice held onto Jasper as he tried to sooth her.

"Alice we wouldn't have been able to do anything," Edward tried to comfort his sister as he wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, a lot better then her," I looked over at the school.

"Let's just hope we don't have to see anymore today."

"I don't know if we can. I feel as every class except one was full of terror."

"I know, but we just need to get through it with out being caught. I would suggest ditching, but we would end up just like that girl."

"We're fucked," we all turned to look at Leah shaking her head, "We are truly fucked. I mean come on! How are we going to get out of this? We have been threatened by teachers about telling our parents. Certain students get to beat the crap out of others and not get in trouble. We can't ditch, because they will end up finding us. Then finally we have the weird appointments with the principles office at the end of the week. We're screwed."

"Leah you can't think like that," Seth tried to counter act her statement.

"I'm sorry Seth, but I agree with Leah," Rose went to stand next to Leah.

"Of course you agree with her, you're her best friend."

"Shut up Seth," Leah glared at Seth.

"Stop it you guys. We don't need and don't have the time to turn on each other. We need to be here for each other right now," I spoke out to my siblings.

"She's right," Paul added.

**RING!**

"We better head to class," Jasper announced.

My last two classes went by pretty fast luckily. I first had Biology 2 with Mr. Banner. Luckily I had the class with Edward, Paul, and Jasper to pass the time with by passing notes very slyly. No one was punished during class as everyone stayed in line and followed the rules.

Finally after that class was Gym with Coach Clapp. All we had to do was walk around the track, so I just walked with Rose, Leah and Alice. As soon as class was over, I quickly changed out of my gym clothes and head straight to my locker.

I figured that I was riding home with Leah because Edward hadn't mentioned giving me a ride home. As I headed to the parking lot, I felt fingers intertwine with mine.

"Hello beautiful," I turned to see Edward smiling at me.

"Hello handsome," I smiled back at him as we continued toward the parking lot.

We headed straight to his car and got in. He told me he had only enough time to give me a ride home because he had soccer practice. I told him I could have just gotten a ride from Leah, but he wanted to spend some alone time with me. No matter how long or how little.

I gave him a quick kiss before heading out of his Volvo to my house. I turned to wave to him to see him smiling as he drove back to school for practice.

When I entered my house, I noticed I was the only one home. My parents were of course at work still and Emmett was either at work or at one of his classes. Leah was most likely with Paul and Seth had practice with Edward. So I was probably going to be alone for awhile.

I started my homework and actually ended up finishing up my homework pretty quickly. So I just ended up listening to my iTouch and messing around on my phone. I was surprised when a text popped up on its screen. I quickly recognized the number as Riley's number. I shouldn't have been too surprised; he told me he was going to text me about meeting up.

**Hey Bella, are we still meeting tonight? -R**

I quickly thought about it. I really didn't know if I should be seeing him after the way Edward reacted toward Riley. Then again Riley and I are supposed to still be friends and there is nothing wrong with hanging out with your friends.

**Hey Riley. Depends, what do you have planned? -B**

**I was thinking we go down to Tree Café? We can get some coffee and maybe something to eat. Just sit around and catch up? Please just say yes. -R **

**Okay. When? -B**

**Five? Meet me there. -R**

**Kay. -B**

I pulled the parking brake on my truck and looked across the parking lot at Tree Café. I could see Riley sitting down at one of the tiny tall tables next to the window. He wasn't paying attention as I walked toward the café, he was too busy playing around on his phone.

"Hey?" As I sat down across from him. He looked up and quickly put his phone back in his pocket.

"Hey! You look great," He smiled, checking me out. I felt myself blush.

"I'm just wearing the same thing I was wearing this morning at school when I bumped into you." All I did was fix my makeup and brush my hair a tad.

"Well I didn't get the chance to say it to you, so I felt like telling you now. Did I ever tell you how much I like it when you wear skirts?" He glanced around the table at my legs, which I had crossed.

"Riley? Isn't that a little too inappropriate to say?"

"And why is that?"

"Cause well we're only friends. You're not really suppose to tell your 'friends' something like that."

"Right friends… stupid ass boyfriend," I swear I heard him mumble to himself, but before I could question it he continued, "but what if Rose had said that to you? I'm sure it wouldn't have been too inappropriate for her to say?"

"That's because she's a girl," I pointed out.

"Wow, is Bella Swan sexist?" He smirked at me.

"No."

"Well then?"

"It's because you're my ex and I'm dating someone," I blurted out.

His face dropped and he made an 'oh' face.

"Riley? Look I'm sorry, but it just feels weird. I mean we got together so quickly, you being my "first" then we ended it only a few months later right after you left. I'm glad we decided to be just friends, but I thought I would have more time to prepare myself about seeing you again."

"I see."

"I've only dated two guys before you. One ended up cheating on me, so that was easy to get over and the other wasn't even really a boyfriend. He was more of a friend and that's why we broke it off, so once again easy to get over. We were different, we both really did like each and I think that's what makes us being just friends a little awkward. Maybe I'm the only one who feels this way," I looked down at my hands, fidgeting around in my seat.

"But why is it awkward?" I looked up at him with confusion written on my face.

"I…I don't really know."

"Unless, you still have feelings toward the idea of us?"

"What! No, I mean maybe a little, but not in the way your thinking. See, you will always be my first love and the guy I lost my virginity to. Nothing will ever change that fact. So I think what makes it awkward is the fact I will always love a little part of us and our memories. Riley, I love you, but I'm not in love with you. Get it?" I was hoping he was.

"Is it just me or does it feel like I'm getting dumped all over again?" He smiled at me, which I couldn't help but return.

"I wasn't the one who broke us off. We both agreed that it would be best, remember?"

"Yeah, both of us," He shook his head up and down, looking out the window.

"Excuse me." We both turned to look at the waitress. She smiled at us as she put down two cups off coffee in front of us. As she walked away, I looked back at Riley.

"I ordered them while waiting for you."

I was about to ask him to pass the cream and sugar next to him, but I was given two packets of sugar and the cream.

"I remembered what you liked," He blushed a little.

"Thanks."

"So…" I said as I was stirring my coffee.

"So…" He returned back.

I giggled at our actions and it brought back our memories at this café. We use to come here all the time when it got dark during summer. We use to just talk and enjoy the people around us.

"Remember when we use to come here all the time last summer?"

"Yeah and the bookstore right down the street."

"Oh yeah! We use to get coffee to go and head straight to the bookstore. Ha, I remember how we use to sneak to the back of the store and find the last row to sit right in the corner." Memories were flooding my head.

"I remember I use to read you Pride & Prejudice while you use to drift asleep in my arms. I remember you would sometimes end up talking in your sleep about the book, so I thought you actually were awake sometimes. I wouldn't figure it out till you started talking about how badly you would like to kiss Mr. Darcy. 'Oh Mr. Darcy, you bad rich boy. Take me now'- OW!" He started talking in a horrible accent so I ended it by hitting his arm to shut him up.

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"Oh you so did!"

"No I didn't!"

"How would you know? You were asleep!"

"I know cause you're a horrible liar! I can see in your face!" I was laughing so badly and so was he.

"Fine, you caught me, but I know you have a thing toward Mr. Darcy. I saw it every time you watched the movie."

"It's not like you don't have a thing for Elizabeth Bennett!"

"Hey I don't have anything toward her in the book, I only have a thing for Keira Knightly. She was also hot in the Pirates in Caribbean movies too," He laughed.

"I wasn't really paying attention to her, I was a little busy watching Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom," I giggled back.

"Of course you were," He winked.

"Jerk," I pouted at him.

"Hey, now that's not very nice," He pointed his finger at my face, which I quickly tried to bite, but missed. "Hey! Watch it."

"Don't point that finger at me then." We laughed and it slowly quieted down. We just drank our coffee in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Hey remember when we went to San Francisco during the summer for a week?"

"Yeah, it was our first trip together, just the two of us. I'm still shocked my father allowed me to go. Then again we told him that we were getting two different rooms which we didn't end up doing."

"Please, your dad loved me. He believed everything I did."

"He would have wanted to kill you if he knew that you deflowered his baby girl."

"But he didn't."

"Why did you bring that up anyway."

"I don't know, I just loved our time there. We went to a Anberlin concert and took so many pictures in San Francisco. We totally looked like tourists."

"That's because we were tourists dummy, and I had a lot of fun too," I sat there thinking about that trip. I felt weird thinking about our time too though. We were alone for a week and almost every night we had sex at the hotel we were staying at. Also in almost every picture we were sharing a kiss or hugging each other. I was worried that our conversation was going to head in that direction and I felt if it did, in a weird way I was cheating on Edward. Like this was a date or something. I know I wasn't cheating, but still. Weird.

"Excuse me would you like another?" The waitress came back to our table and we said yes for more coffee. We were quiet as she poured more into our cups and walked away. I fixed my coffee once again and looked up to see Riley staring at me with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing," He looked at his cup before he spoke again. "So how's that ah…boyfriend of yours? Edmund, right?"

"Edward and he's good. We just started dating recently actually." I smiled to myself.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, just doesn't seem like your type."

"And what's my type?"

"Nothing, forget it," He looked at his phone. "We better get going. I'll go ask if we can get these to go." He got up and took our cups to the counter.

I looked around the café and noticed some of the kids from school. I quickly recognized them as part of the 'others'. I watched them as the waiter got there order. He looked like he was trying to flirt with one of the girls and she smiled all creepily and said something. The waiter stumbled backwards and almost ran to the back room. From what I could see on his face, he looked frightened. My view was blocked when Riley walked in my vision of site.

"Ready? I already paid the bill."

"Yeah." We walked past the group of kids which I tried to ignore, but heard them.

"Hello Bella. See you tomorrow at school." I looked at them and tried to smile, but I couldn't really. I was freaking out at the thought of them knowing my name. So I just shook my head and walked out the door as fast as I could with Riley beside me.

He walked me over to my truck and when I turned to him I had to ask him a question on my mind.

"What did you mean by Edward doesn't seem to be my type?"

"It's just, I talked to my cousin and I learned a little about your new boyfriend."

"What the hell did you think you learned about Edward?" I was little pissed that he went behind my back to learn about Edward.

"Well I learned that the day you guys got together that it was the same day he broke up with his girlfriend. Which I learned is the captain of the cheer team. News travels fast in high school."

"So what? He was going to dump her awhile ago, but stuff got in the way of him doing it. He even told me that he liked me for a long time while being with her, he just didn't know if I would like him back."

"Wow, so you believe everything he tells you? Seems like a player to me. He waits to dump to a girl until he has another in line."

"Shut the fuck up, you have no idea what your talking about. You don't know the story." I was now pissed off. He was fucking with my words, he didn't know all the facts. Edward and I talked about this before, I knew what I needed to know.

"I know enough. Bella, he's the captain of the soccer team and she's the captain of cheerleading. Your considered a freak and weird to some of the kids at school. Its only in a matter of time he's going to go back to her or some other slutty ass girl and you're going to get your heart broken over some douchebag."

"Fuck you! You don't get it. I really like Edward and he likes me."

"Bella he doesn't even know you!"

"That's the point of dating, you get to know the person!"

"Bella!…I…I-FUCK IT!" All of sudden Riley had pinned me to my truck with his lips smashing mine. I tried to push him off, but it wasn't working. So I had to really shove him off. He finally stumbled backwards

"Riley what the fuck!"

"Bella your meant to be with me!"

"We broke up!"

"No! You broke up, not me! I still love you! I didn't even know we broke up! I found out two weeks later after I was gone. I thought we were going to try a long distance thing, Bella. When you talked about the friends thing, I thought you were saying I was like your best friend. Cause you're my best friend! You're my best friend and my lover too! I then found out you thought different when we lost contact with each other. When I finally called your house, your dad answered. He talked about how it was nice that we stayed friends even though we broke up. I was shocked! I ended up hanging up on him. I tried to think of a reason why we would be breaking up, but never thought of one. So why?"

"Riley…I thought you knew. I thought because you lived in New York that we wouldn't work out. What was the point of wasting our time with something that wasn't going to work. I mean what would happen if you met someone, but couldn't really do anything cause we would be dating," I stumbled with my words because I couldn't believe the situation going on.

"No, the only one who moved on was you. I wanted to kick lover boys ass when he said that he was your boyfriend. I came back because I wanted to see you and see if we could pick up where we left off. My parents said I didn't have to stay with anyone, I was old enough to stay alone for a few weeks, but I chose Forks because of you. I thought because I was being homed school that we could figure something out with me visiting you. Then I come to find you with a guys arm wrapped around your waist. Cullen no doubt. Really Cullen, a rich doctors son. Nice choice Bella. I didn't know you wanted someone who was rich. Don't you remember I have money too, I guess he just has more money to satisfy your needs," He spat.

"Oh my fucking god! I don't fucking care about his money, ass face!"

"Does he even know what your favorite spot is to be kissed? Your most ticklish spot? Your favorite book? Favorite movie? Favorite holiday? Your first kiss? Does he know I was your first? Bet that would piss him off! Does he even know about your song book? Has he heard you sing? Cause I know all those things. I still think about the first time I heard you sing. It sounded like angels were singing from above."

"What the hell is wrong with you Riley?" I couldn't wrap my head around why Riley was acting this way.

"You, Isabella Swan," He shoved himself on me again. His tongue broke through my lips and I felt him grab my ass. He began to push his erection into my stomach. "You see how you make me feel," He mumbled against my mouth, and continued to stick his tongue back into my mouth.

I couldn't push him off, so I did the next thing that popped into my head. I bit down hard onto his tongue and kneed him right in the nuts.

It only took Riley two seconds later to be on the ground groaning in pain.

"FUCK OFF!" I turned to face my truck and saw that he placed the coffee on the hood. I grabbed them and threw them at him. Hot coffee flying everywhere on him. I jumped into my truck and slammed my foot on the gas. I stuck my hand out and flipped off Riley for the last time, hopefully in my lifetime.

I stopped seeing red as soon as I couldn't see Riley laying on the pavement. I pulled over and sent Edward a text asking if I could come over. He replied quickly with a yes. He gave me his address, I put it into my phone which had GPS and drove straight to his house.

As soon as I made it to his house, I realized it wasn't really a house, but more of a small mansion. It looked like it was three stories and it was huge. This must have been what Riley meant by the Cullen's being rich. With the thought of Riley I was pissed all over again and jumped out of my truck to run toward the door.

Before I could knock, Edward had opened the door.

"Hey!" He smiled, but it quickly dropped when he saw my face.

"Can I come in? We need to talk about what happened this evening," I stated. He moved so I could step into the house.

He lead me into the living room and sat down on the love seat.

"What the hell happened?" He seemed very concerned, scanning my body to see if I was hurt.

So I told him how I went to Tree Café to see Riley. How he wanted to see me and catch up. I thought it would be fine because we were supposedly just friends. We caught up and talked over coffee. I didn't tell Edward everything that we talked about because I felt telling him about how we spent last summer was a bad thing to tell your boyfriend. I did tell him how Riley mentioned something about Edward not being my type. I told him how I questioned Riley, but he brushed it aside. I said how Riley walked me to my truck and that's where I asked again. As I told Edward about what Riley said, his face became red and his eyebrows inched closer and closer. As soon as I said that Riley kissed me, Edward shot up off the couch.

"WHAT!"

"Edward let me finish!" I stood up to face him.

"There's more?"

"Yes… as I was saying," I continued on how Riley thought that he and I could be together again when he returned. How he didn't even know that we broke up until he talked to my dad. I was also cautious when I told Edward about the way Riley was word bashing him around. How Riley even basically called me a money hungry whore. Then he also tried to point everything that he knew and how Edward might not.

The truth was Edward learned most of it already. The first night we texted, we basically played twenty questions. Also when he picked me up for school this morning we learned more about each other. I even mentioned to Edward I wrote my own songs after he told me he played piano and he made me promise to him that one day when I'm comfortable I will sing and play for him. He knew I was ticklish and I loved it when he kissed me, but he didn't know where I was most ticklish and where was my favorite spot to be kissed. That's what made it even better, because it meant we could explore each others body better later.

"Then he kissed me again, shoving his tongue down my throat. He…um…grinded on me and I couldn't push him off. So I basically had to kick him in the balls and I bit his tongue." I could see the vain in Edwards forehead pop out and it looked like it was about to burst! I know telling him was bad, but I wasn't going to not tell him. The reason why is because it always ends up biting people in the ass when they don't tell the truth.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER HIS ASS!" Edward ran over to the front door and picked up a bat that was leaning on the wall. I was guessing Jasper was over because it was his bat from baseball. It had his name written on it. A special bat he got from the school when he lead the team to the championship last year.

"Edward what the hell are you doing!" I freaked as I ran over to him.

"I'm going to shove this up Riley's ass when I find him!" Edward grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open with such a force, I thought if he pulled it any harder it would have been pulled right off the hinges.

As fast as I could I grabbed Edward's wrist and tried to pull him back.

"Edward, stop!"

"Why? He touched you! Bella, your not his, your mine!"

"I already took care of it! I kneed him hard enough, I'm sure he won't be reproducing anytime in this life time! Also I'm not just some object people own, I'm a human being!"

"Well, you got to show how you felt, I'm just going to show him how I feel about the situation! And Bella I know, you're a human being, but you are my girlfriend! I need to show him he can't just freely touch any lady he feels like. He needs to learn some manners!" He waved the bat around.

He turned and tried to walk away, but I pulled again. When he faced me, I attacked his lips. I heard the bat drop onto the floor, with Edwards hands free he picked me up, so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I felt my back get pushed into the wall.

I never felt this way about a guy. He was willing to beat the shit out a guy for my own sake. I also knew I couldn't be really mad at the fact he said that I was his. I actually found it kind of hot. Plus to be honest I would have acted the same way if another girl, or as I would call her a whore, tried to put her hands on Edward. Bitch please, he's _mine_.

Edward's lips were possessive of mine. We never had a kiss like it, but it was driving me crazy. I felt the warmth of his tongue glide across my lips begging me to open. As if it was a second nature I parted my lips immediately. We let our tongues slid and tangle across each others. His taste made my whole body tingle and want more. Nothing to stop us, but for us to fight for dominance in the kiss. He of course, with no delay, won.

I had to finally pull away from the beautiful embrace of our lips to take a breath. He leaned his forehead against mine, both of us smiling dorky ass smiles at each other. He licked his lips and with that our intensity started up again. Before I could kiss him again we heard someone make a forced cough. We turned to see Edwards parents standing awkwardly and smiling.

I pushed myself from Edward and he placed me back on the ground.

"Hey, Mom. Dad." Edward ran his hand through his hair as he was trying to figure how to make this any less awkward. I felt like that wasn't going to happen.

"Hello Edward. This must be Isabella! I'm so happy to finally get to meet you," Edward's mother beamed with happiness. I was actually a tad shocked, but composed myself very fast.

"Please, Bella, and I'm very happy to finally get to meet you as well, Mrs. Cullen."

"Now we won't have any of that, it's Esme to you."

"Esme," I smiled at her.

"I've heard so much about you! I was wondering when I would get to finally meet you!"

"Nice to see you again, Bella," Edward's father nodded his head to me, with a grin plastered on his face.

"Nice seeing you again, Doctor Cullen." I've met Dr. Cullen at the hospital many times before. I was very clumsy when I was younger, so I went to the hospital a lot. Plus my mother sometimes worked with him, so whenever I went to visit her, I ran into him as well.

"Carlisle, please."

I agreed with a nod and turned to look at Edward. He glanced at me, then back at his parents.

"Was there something you needed me for?"

"Well Alice said Bella was coming over to see you. So when I heard you guys, I was wondering if Bella was hungry. I made a lasagna for dinner and I have leftovers, do you want some?" She questioned me.

"Um, no thank you Esme," I politely declined.

"Esme, why don't we leave the kids alone," Carlisle began to drag Esme away. She waved and walked back into the kitchen I think.

Before Edward and I started talking we heard his parents talking.

"That's my boy! Knocking it straight out of the park!"

"Carlisle! That's my baby boy…he's growing up so fast! I'm so happy for him!" It sounded as she was smiling with so much happiness. I now knew where Alice got her perkiness.

"Well that was…"

"Awkward?" I finished for him.

"Yup. Want to get out of here?"

"Where do you suggest? It's kind of late to do anything really."

"Well we can just go in the backyard. Alice and Jasper are out there by the fire pit. We can all just hang out together before you have to leave."

"Sounds good to me," I smiled as he took my hand. We walked by the kitchen and Esme popped her head out to us.

"Well just in case I don't see you later tonight, it was so nice meeting you Bella! Please come by again soon!" She grinned.

"I will." She smiled at us before going back into the kitchen.

When Edward opened the door we heard his parents again.

"I'm so glad she's nothing like Tanya!"

"A slut?" Carlisle suggested a name.

"Honey! Watch your language, but I was thinking a money hungry little whore. Oh and a very rude bitch, too."

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle when I stepped onto the patio.

"Well sounds like they like you," Edward smirked as he shut the back door. We walked over to Alice and Jasper near the fire pit. We just hung out the rest of the evening, playing games till it was time to go.

Edward gave me a quick kiss and shut my door of my truck. I waved before driving on my way home.

As I was heading home, I came to an intersection where I saw ten people at the corner crossing the street. I knew it was the 'others' when I saw Tanya leading them. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them dragging two girls with them. They were dressed very slutty, which must be why they have them. To make them "Be Good".

I almost jumped in my seat when I saw Tanya turn her head very slowly to look at me. All she did was smile at me. She then mouthed the words that I swear made me feel like throwing up.

'_**You. Plus. Your. Friends. Are. Next.'**_

* * *

><p><strong>A little twist on the end right? Haha, so what do you guys think of Riley? What about Bella's and Edward's talk and hot make out? How about Edward's parents? Crazy stuff even out of school? Let me know what you guy's think? Whoever reviews, I will give you a little sneak peek of the next chapter:) SO HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!<strong>


	8. SCS

**Hey its been three weeks almost, so that good! I hope you guys will be still be reading my story even if I don't update every two weeks anymore, sorry about that. School is going well and I hope it stays that way, but it never does sadly, haha. I'm still pushing myself to write so that's good, I hope I don't fall into writers block badly, it happens, but not for long thankfully. I have been busy with not just school, but with some doctor things and well my birthday was on thursday so yay for that! I just had my family party yesterday so everyone in my house today are all tired from entertaining people, but it was fun:) So writing during all of it was kind of hard, but it's also what kind of pushed me to write too. Oh! Also the fact that I got some awesome reviews last chapter and it made me very happy with the story and gave me another push to write. Anyway, I hope you, my readers like this chapter and let me know what you think:) **

**Warning: Leah goes on an emotional rollercoaster in this chapter fyi.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight, just the experiment 1134.**

* * *

><p>"Hey B, wake up." I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I peeked through my hair to see Leah standing in front of me in her black silk robe that ended right before her knees. Her hair was wet which told me she just took a shower.<p>

I looked over to the alarm clock to see that I've slept in only ten minutes.

"Why didn't the alarm clock go off?"

"I couldn't sleep so I got up early and just turned it off. I figured when I was done with my shower I would just wake you up. Plus you got an extra ten minutes to sleep."

"Oh. Are you done with the bathroom?" I asked as I stood up from my bed.

"Yeah." Leah went over to our closet to pick out what she was going to wear.

I headed to the bathroom and took a quick hot shower. After I finished shaving and washing my hair and body, I jumped out. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked over to the mirror.

I had to wipe it because it was fogged up from the steam that came from the shower. I started to dry my hair and then brush it. I decided to leave my hair down and let it just dry on its own into the wavy hair it was.

I headed to my bedroom to find it empty and see that Leah was no longer there. I shut the door and walked over to the closet and picked an outfit for the day.

I could here the rain drops hitting the window, and I wasn't surprised. Forks was one of the wettest places, rain happened throughout the year and warm sunny days were rare. So it meant bundling up.

I decided to put on a black v-neck long sleeve sweater and a pair of dark washed skinny jeans. I added my black rain boots to keep my feet dry. Then, I added a little bit of eyeliner to the bottom and top under lid, plus a little bit of light pink lipstick. I made sure when I put on mascara I put water proof for when it rained. I didn't want to chance it if I got wet, I didn't want to look like a raccoon.

I grabbed my bag and my other things to head downstairs.

I found Seth on his laptop in the living room with his head phones plugged in. He looked like he was just trying to waste time on the couch waiting to go to school. He was dressed in a black skinny jeans and a long sleeve, black n' blue plaid over shirt, to finish the look he had high top dark blue Nike's.

"Hey loser!" I took a pillow off my dad's recliner and threw it at Seth. I then took a seat in it.

He quickly jumped and pulled his head phones out.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"Where is everybody?"

"Well Emmett doesn't have class today, so he's still asleep. Mom got called in at the hospital, an emergency of some sort. Oh and Leah left. Guess she went to hang out with Paul before school starts or something. Can I get a ride with you? I don't want to walk in this rain to school, even if it would only take ten to fifteen minutes to get there."

"Wait Leah left? She was both our ride."

"Well she figured you were going to ride with Edward."

"Why would she just figure that? He didn't tell me he was."

"Well she figured because Edward's in the other room talking to dad."

"HE'S WHAT!" I jumped from my seat and took off toward the kitchen. Exactly to what Seth said, Edward was sitting across my father.

"Edward? Dad?" I spoke cautiously while walking into the room.

They both faced me and Edward was smiling at me. So I'm guessing my dad hasn't threatened to shove his gun up Edward's ass.

I noticed my dad was dressed for work. Edward was in black skinny jeans and a green long sleeve plain shirt. It didn't pass me how it clung to his arms and you could see his pecks coming through. I felt like I was going to start drooling, but was interrupted by my father.

"Good morning Bells!" My father smiled and stood from his seat with his coffee mug in his hand. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead, then continued toward the sink to clean his cup.

"Hey dad." I looked over at my father and back at Edward. He was just smirking at me and continued to drink the coffee in front of him.

"I was just getting to know your boyfriend Edward. He thought it would be proper to introduce himself to me and your mother. She only had a moment to meet him, but I asked him if he wanted to stay and have a cup of coffee. We started talking and ended up finding out we like a lot of the same sports teams."

"Oh," I was still in shock. I didn't know what to feel, anger toward Edward for doing this without telling me or happiness for the fact my father has seemed to approved.

"We even started talking about his parents. I've seen them a handful of times at events at the hospital because your mother was invited."

"Oh…really." I looked back at my dad to see him walking back to me with a smile on his face.

"Yup. I also got to meet Leah's new boyfriend Paul. He came with Edward. Leah had left though already so he called her and she wanted to talk to him alone, from the expression on his face after he hung up, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes." He chuckled.

"Well I have to go, I have a double shift at the station tonight." He kissed my forehead once more and turned toward Edward, "Nice meeting you Edward, and tell your parents we should all get together soon."

"I will and it was a pleasure meeting you too, sir." He grinned and stood from his seat to shake my father's hand.

"What did I tell you about the sir thing."

"Sorry. Charlie." WHAT! My father never lets any of my boyfriends call him by his first name! SCORE ONE FOR EDWARD!

"Well, got to go. Bye Bells."

"Bye dad." I watched my father leave and yell his goodbyes to Seth and head out the front door.

As soon as I saw the front door close I turned back at Edward who was right in front of me. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here? Also how the hell did you get my father to like you so fast?"

"Well I thought it would be better to introduce myself to your parents as a well mannered gentleman rather than get caught and look like we had something to hide. I want your parents to like me and not think I'm this bad boy who they need to keep their daughter away from. Your parents are old fashion and they respect guys like me because of how I act toward them and treat you." He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer toward him. "Please don't be mad at me, I wanted to tell you, but I decided on it at the last minute. I did text you this morning."

"You did?" I put my hand into my pocket and turned on my phone and yup, there was a text from Edward.

"Oh, yup it's right here." I sighed and then looked up to Edward. "I'm not mad, just a little upset to find you here without warning, I hate surprises. It is a relief to see my dad accept our relationship so well though."

"Also I did text you, but I know, I should have warned you earlier. Wait, why wouldn't he accept our relationship?"

"Well, usually it takes awhile for my dad to accept my relationships, sometimes he never does. He never allows my boyfriends to call him by his first name either!"

"Really? Hmm, well I guess he really trusts me and approves of me." Edward grinned, he was very pleased with himself.

"Don't get cocky, my dad doesn't like cocky guys."

I heard someone bust out laughing from behind me and I turned to see Seth in the room.

"What's so funny?"

"You said cocky!" He started to laugh out loud again.

"What are you eight?"

"I don't think I knew what cocky meant when I was eight?" He smiled.

"Oh my god, your so stupid." I rolled my eyes and turned to face Edward again. "Well we should head to school, can we give Seth a ride?"

"Yeah sure. Lets go." We turned and headed for the door, on the way out I grabbed my rain coat off the coat rack, as did Seth and Edward.

The drive was uneventful, the rain hitting the roof was the only sound going throughout the car. It wasn't an awkward silence either, it was peaceful actually, as peaceful as a drive to school can be. A creepy school actually, which kind of made the peaceful feeling go away.

Last night freaked the shit out of me. After Tanya had mouthed those words to me, I raced home as quickly as I could. No one was awake at home other than Leah, so when I told her, she froze on her bed for a moment. She then moved over to me and gave me a hug, whispering in my ear that everything would be alright. For some reason I just didn't feel any better, but let on to her that it did help enough that I would be able to sleep without freaking out about it. It did take awhile for me to sleep again, but soon I fell asleep from exhaustion from that day.

I hadn't had the chance to tell anyone else, but I planned on telling them later. Then again what would be the point, it might just freak them out even more. I was already worried, why spread more worry to others. I felt bad enough telling Leah, she acted weird after hugging me and said she had to go to the kitchen for some water. After twenty minutes went by, I snuck down the stairs to see her sitting at the counter just staring off into space, she didn't even have a glass of water with her. It was weird to see her like that, nothing usually freaks Leah out or worries her, but when it does, it's usually big.

I felt Edward's car jolt to a stop and I looked around to see we were parked right between Leah's truck and Jasper's jeep.

The three of us got out and walked over to our group who was leaning on Leah's truck. I grabbed Edward's hand and stopped with him by my side when we got to everyone. Leah had opened the back of her truck, so Rose, her and Paul could sit and have there legs dangle off. Alice and Jasper were in front of them talking to them.

"Hey guys," I greeted them and they all greeted us back.

"Hey B, tell your sister to forgive me." Paul elbowed bumped Leah and she just rolled her eyes and faced Rose more with her back to Paul.

"Why is she mad at you?"

"She's mad that I met your guy's dad without warning her," He looked at Leah, "Which I don't get, I want us to be out with our relationship and not hide, but she does. Come on Leah, look your sister forgave Edward! Why can't you forgive me?"

"First of all, you should have talked to me about telling my parents about the relationship, cause right now we don't have one. We never have had one." From the moment those words came out of her mouth, Paul's face dropped and it got very awkward for the rest of us.

"What?" He grabbed her shoulder to turn her toward him, but she wouldn't budge.

"All we had was a sex relationship, we were never boyfriend and girlfriend. That's what you want, not me. You keep telling everyone were dating, but in reality we're not." She answered while looking at the ground.

"But we like each other, I know you like me a lot! I really like you a lot, too! When people really like each other they usually go out with each other."

"How do you know I like you a lot? Maybe I don't like you at all? You annoy the shit out of me!"

"What are you talking about?" Paul jumped off the truck and stood right in front of her, but she still refused to look at him.

"Do I have to spell it out to you?" She finally made eye contact with him.

"Please do, cause I thought we had a connection! I want us to be out to everyone that we're each others!"

"Really! Please you haven't even told any of your friends yet! This morning while waiting for you here at school, a bunch of your friends were talking shit to me, because I was a freak to them! Then some of the girls who were here walked by me and were talking about hooking up with you at this party coming up on the weekend! What's that all about? Huh? If you cared about our relationship so much you would have told them already, but no you haven't! The only people you have told are my friends, not yours!"

"Is this what your mad about? I haven't gotten a chance yet, but I'll do that today!" He yelled back.

"No you won't!"

"Yes, I will!"

"No you won't, cause you don't want any of your friends to know about us! It doesn't matter though cause we're not anything! We don't really have feelings for each other, we're just each others booty calls, that's it."

"That's not true, I would never use you like that!" He went to grab her hand that was laid across her lap.

"Well guess what, I used you that way!" She spit back at him and yanked her hand away.

He looked so hurt as the words reached him. He looked like he was trying to think what to say back, but all he kept doing was opening and closing his mouth.

"Leah!" I yelled whispered at her.

"What? It's the truth!" She jumped to the ground and looked back at Paul, "All he will be to me is someone I slept with in the past."

"Leah…" He whispered and shook his head slowly as if he was trying to clear his head.

"I have to go." She grabbed her bag off the ground and walked toward the school building.

"Paul?" Edward spoke toward him very softly. He made a step toward him, but Paul took a step back.

"Forget it dude, she said her peace, there's nothing I can do…I'll…I guess I'll talk to you guys later. See ya in class." He grabbed his bag and went the opposite way toward the other entrance of school.

"Well that was awkward…" Jasper said quietly.

"Sure was…" Alice nodded in agreement.

"What the hell is up with Leah?" Seth questioned.

"I don't know, when I talked to her this morning before Paul got here she seemed to be somewhere else. She kept on spacing out every time I said something to her."

**RING!**

"Shit! We better head to class, I can't be late, my class is at the back of the school." Jasper spoke in a hurry and grabbed his bag. We all waved goodbye and headed our way to class.

As Edward and I entered our English class, I forgot Leah and Paul had this class with us too. Leah was sitting all the way in the back and Paul was on the opposite side more in the front.

"Hey Edward, can you please sit with Paul so I can talk to Leah alone?"

"Yeah sure. Just be careful, don't get caught." We let our hands go as he sat by Paul and I headed to the back toward Leah.

"Is this seat taken."

"Go away."

"To bad I'm sitting here." I took the seat and looked at her.

"What?"

"What the hell happened this morning?"

"What are you talking about?"

"With Paul?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well to bad, we're going to talk about it." She looked at me annoyed, but I didn't back down and continued to give her the look. The look to start talking.

"It's…just…I.. I'm scared."

"What? Scared of what? Paul? Oh my god, does he hit you? I'm going to kick his-"

"No! He doesn't hit me! For the love of god, I'm scared of…" She slowly stopped and was looking for the right words.

"Scared of…scared of what?"

"I'm not scared of Paul, I'm scared for Paul…"

"What?" Now I was more confused then I was from the beginning.

"I've never felt anything really for a guy, I thought they were always ass holes and dick heads, but he's different. When I met him, he annoyed the shit out of me, but at the same time he wasn't afraid of me. In a weird way, he's at the same level as I am. So when you told me what Tanya worded at you, I instantly thought of Paul. Out of everyone I thought of Paul and I hated that. I would always worry about my family first, not some guy…"

"So what? You're afraid of your feelings toward him?"

"No…I mean yes. The thing is, if what happened to those 'others' happened to Paul, I don't know what I would do or how I would react toward it. So I thought if I broke it off with him and it happened to him that-"

"That you wouldn't care anymore?"

"Yeah… That's why I made a plan to yell at him about what happened this morning."

"Leah that's fucking stupid. From the way you've been talking, no matter if you're with him or not, if something happened to him you would still care."

"…I know… I'm going to talk to him next time I get the chance."

"Good, cause I want you to be happy and I think that happiness will come from him being there for you."

"Truthfully, I didn't give a shit what his friends said, he told me most of them aren't really his friends anyway, just guys he knows from the basketball team. I know he would tell his real friends sooner or later, he really wanted to tell them from the first time we got together, but I told him no one could know about us."

"What about those girls?"

"What girls?"

"The girls from this morning, do you care what they said?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to grab them by the hair and slam there faces into the ground." I started laughing when she said that, "Shut up, what's so funny about that?"

"Girl you have it bad!"

"Shut up! Like you wouldn't feel the same way if girls were talking about Edward that way?" That made me shut up really fast and produced a smile on Leah's face.

"Touché."

The second bell rang and we all quieted down quickly. I guess the example from yesterday was still imprinted in everyone's memory.

I realized that almost half the class was now part of the 'others'. I could tell by the way there were dressed, plus the creepy smiles in place on their faces. Eric and Roxie from yesterday were truly one of them, dressed the same and sitting right behind Tanya.

Mr. Mason came through the door a second later and started today's lesson. Class went by pretty quickly and very quietly.

The bell rang before I knew it and all of the "normal" students headed for the door quickly. Before Leah and I could get through the door, Mr. Mason gave us a very disturbing smile that sent chills through my body.

When we got out of the classroom, Edward was there leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Hey."

"Hey beautiful." He gave me a chaste kiss and we both looked at Leah who was looking back and forth in the hallway.

"Hey Edward, do you know where Paul went?" Leah looked at Edward.

"He said he had to get to his next class."

"Oh…kay. I'll see you guys later." She headed down the hallway and we said our goodbyes to her.

"So how did the talk go?" Edward asked as soon as she was far enough from hearing him.

"It went well."

"Really? My talk with Paul was interesting."

"What happened?" I asked as we headed to our next classes.

"Well he's hurt, but didn't really want to show it. It's a guy thing. He just doesn't understand what happened still. He knows that she's upset and all, but he really thought there was something there between the both of them. He's almost depressed. It sucks, I mean he's my friend and I hate when my friends are in pain."

"Well, you don't need to feel that way anymore, soon everything will get better." I smiled to myself, knowing as soon as Leah talks to Paul things will get better. She just needs to explain the way she feels.

"Yeah I know." Edward spoke without looking at me.

"What do you mean you know?" I turned my face to look at Edward.

"Well Paul said what's the point of being depressed? He said he doesn't like feeling that way, so he's going to do something about it."

We stopped moving when we got to my government class.

"What is he going to do?"

"I don't think I should tell you." Edward shuffled back and forth on feet.

"Edward."

"He said the way you get over a girl is to get another, but then again to Leah's point of view there's nothing to get over." Edward said uncomfortable.

"WHAT! Are you serious?"

"That's what he said, but I doubt he will. I think he wants to just act like he's okay and fine with what happened, but in reality he's really in pain."

"What if he does!"

"Well then he does. Why does it matter? Leah broke it off with him, or technically broke nothing off because they weren't anything."

"Leah still cares! She just said those things, she didn't mean any of it! She is going to try and fix it!"

"Oh shit! Are you serious?"

"Yes! When is he actually going to get another girl?"

"He said the next time he runs into one who wants to, you know?"

"Oh my god!"

"Bella, I got to go! Class is about to start any second." He gave me a quick kiss and ran down the hall. I walked into class and sat down in the chair. Ten seconds later the bell rang to begin hell.

**LPOV**

As soon as I said goodbye to Edward and Bella, I began my search for Paul. I knew I needed to head to my next class, but luckily for me, Paul's class was in the same hall way.

I was a fucking idiot for breaking up with him, but I freaked. Stupid move on my part. I really do care about him…I might even, I don't know, I might lov- my thought stopped as soon as I rounded the corner.

There in front of his class room was him and the slutty ass girl from this morning. She had her hands on his shoulders, all smiles too. He wasn't really smiling, but giving a small hint of one. I also noticed he had both hands on her hips. She looked over to one of her friends who looked like they were trying to get her to her class on time. That's when she did it.

My heart dropped. She kissed him…or tried? I notice right before she reached his lips, he moved slightly where her lips kissed his cheek. She looked confused, but quickly recover and waved her stupid little wave goodbye. As soon as she left him, he looked my way and his eyes got huge.

We continued to stare at each other. I felt like I was going to be sick. I quickly headed toward my class, but heard him call my name.

As soon as I got to my desk in the back of my next class I released a pain shuttered breath. I felt my eyes start to prick from the tears I was holding back. I knew now why I never wanted a relationship, there is always the chance of getting hurt. How could I be so stupid and let a boy get to me so bad. You open yourself up to a guy and it only takes a second for them to get over you. He said he really liked me, well that was a fucking crock of shit.

I did allow myself when no one was looking, let a single tear trickle down my face. That's all I was allowing, no more tears. When my teacher started, I knew for a fact this wasn't going to be the last tear for Paul. When had my life become a sad love story and when did I become such a girl.

I kept my head down for the rest of class as my tears drenched my paper.

**BPOV**

Second period and third period went by with nothing to report. Well nothing other than the fact in each class there were more 'others'.

I didn't get the chance to see Leah yet and see if she had the chance to talk to Paul. I basically had to drag Edward to my art class.

"Bella slow down!"

"I can't I need to get to Leah. We're here! Bye!" I gave him a kiss and ran in before he could stop me.

I walked over to our table to find Alice as far as possible from Leah.

"Alice what's wrong?" Leah had her headphones in and I could hear her music blasting so I knew she wouldn't hear us.

"I came and tried to talk to her, but she yelled at me and called me a few names which as a lady, I'd rather not repeat. Some I also think she made up. I'm not mad, I can tell she's hurting."

"Hey Leah!" I grabbed her headphones and pulled them out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She yelled angrily which surprised the hell out of me and made me jump.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem, everyone is my problem! Leave me alone!" She stood up and walked to another table and plugged her headphones back in.

"I'm guessing she talked to Paul?"

"I don't think they have. From what I heard from my last class, this girl was talking about how she and Paul have a possibility of becoming something. I heard her whisper to one of her friends that she tried to kiss him, but she missed or something and hit his cheek." Alice informed me.

"Are you serious? When did this happen?"

"She said between first and second period. Right in front of his class."

"Oh my god, she must have caught him. I know for a fact, her class is right down the hall from his." We both turned to look at Leah who looked slightly pissed, but I also knew she looked heartbroken.

"So I'm guessing she still cares about him?"

"Yup." For the rest of class Alice and me just stayed silent.

"Excuse me class, but I need to inform you that class will be ending a little earlier."

Someone rose their hand, "Why miss Jones?"

"Principle Volturi has called an assembly out to every teacher and student before lunch in the gym."

Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed off to the assembly.

Leah walked with us, but continued to ignore us by keeping her headphones in. When we went through the doors of the gym, people were already filling up the bleachers. I saw Edward wave me over, Jasper and Seth were already with him, waiting for us to join them.

As we joined them, Leah stopped and stared to the other side of the bleachers. I looked and noticed Paul staring back at her. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, with that she broke eye contact and sat down with us, not letting go of my hand.

"Attention everyone…SILENCE!" Everybody shut up when Principle Volturi yelled into the microphone, which was set up in front of the bleachers, right in the middle.

I glanced around at all the students in the bleachers and realized non of the 'others' were there.

"I called this assembly to let everyone know we will be having a new way of keeping everything in order around school. So without further ado please meet the "SCS"!" He turned and waved his arm over to the doors.

The 'others' burst through the door in a line by two. Tanya and a guy I didn't recognized in front of the group. They all were wearing school like uniforms. For the guys they were wearing grey dress pants and grey blazers with black undershirts underneath, and black dress shoes to finish the look. The girls were wearing black skirts that ended a little before the knee and black blazers with grey undershirts, completed with black flats. Also all the girls had there hair pulled back and the guys had the military haircut. The other thing that stood out on their whole appearance was a gold patch that had SCS stitched on it on the left breast of their blazers.

They all stopped next to the Principle.

" 'SCS' stands for Student Correctional Society, they are basically the new form of hall monitors, but have more control then just the hallways."

Everyone knew what he was talking about, basically what they've been doing for the last two days in classes is what they will still be doing. The only difference now is they have a name for themselves and a reason for getting away with it. If you could really see it that way.

"They also have signed an oath that they will always follow the rules and correct anyone or thing that isn't. We will be adding more to 'SCS' soon, so far we have 102 kids in our 'SCS'. One day we hope to have everyone join. That is all, please enjoy your lunch and the rest of your day. I have a feeling I will see the rest of you very soon, 'SCS' is the future for our school." Principle Volturi finished and walked away from everyone, SCS followed him out of the gym.

Slowly everyone filed out of the gym and headed in different directions.

We decided to sit outside, to try and avoid the SCS. Leah, Seth and Jasper went to the cafeteria to get some food for the rest of us.

Seth and Jasper returned, but Leah hadn't.

"Hey you guys, where's Leah?"

"She was still picking out what she wanted, told us to go. She won't be long." With their word, I saw her heading our way, but she wasn't alone. Three guys were following her. She wasn't even looking at them, but they kept talking to her.

As she sat her stuff down, I heard them continue to bug her.

"Hey baby, come on! Don't you want a little fun? We can make a lot of fun together!" The blonde grinned.

"Nah, she wants some Latin flavor in her life!" The brunette smirked.

"Come on freak! I know girls like you like to get freaky!" The red head reached out and pinched her ass. Without looking she swung her arm back and tried to hit him, but ended up missing him.

"Whoa! I like it, feisty!"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Leah spoke with venom in her voice.

"Leave her alone!" Seth stood from his seat, as did Edward and Jasper.

"Come on, just one kiss?" The red head asked. then jumped toward and before she could react, he was thrown to the side and punched in the face.

"TOUCH HER AND I'LL FUCK YOU UP! DON'T TOUCH _MY_ GIRL!" Paul roared at them, standing up in front of Leah to keep her from getting touched by the guys.

"What the HELL, PAUL!" The guy asked from the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" The blonde said and swung at Paul, but he was to fast and moved to the side and punched him right in the gut making him fall onto the ground. He turned and faced the brunette.

"WHAT SOME OF THIS!" The guy just ended up running the other way, the two others scampered to their feet and did the same.

"…Paul?" Leah whispered. He turned and moved so quickly capturing her lips, it soon became a make out session making everything very awkward.

"AHEM!" Rose yelled. That broke them up and looked at each other.

"We need to talk." Leah spoke first.

"Kay, let's go." With that they grabbed their things and walked back into the building.

We just looked at each other and all agreed out of all our relationships, they had the weirdest.

The rest of school went by pretty quick, but there were a few more punishments that happened in class, so I never got the chance to talk to Leah or Paul.

As the final bell rang, me and Leah walked together toward the parking lot.

"Excuse me, are you Leah Swan?" We turned to face three girls who were from the SCS.

"Yes."

"We need to talk to you. Now." I felt Leah freeze…Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>OH OH! What do you guys think they want to talk about? What did you think about Leah and Paul? What did you guys think about the whole SCS? Tell me what you thought about the whole chapter! I'm always intrested to know what you think:) <strong>

**P.s I love my little relationship between Leah and Paul! I love Bella and Edward too, but Paul and Leah are a close second! Oh and everything I do has a reason for later! Just to let you know something about my writing technique. Tehe, so now all you have left to do is to hit the little review button underneath this and write what you thought:) Talk to you guys later!**


	9. Rule Breaking

**Hey everyone, I'm back with an update! I don't really have anything to say other than thanks for the reviews for last chapter! Um, so please enjoy this new chapter and review when done!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only the plot for the experiment 1134:)**

* * *

><p>"Ww…wha..what can I…um…help you guys with?" Leah stuttered in the beginning.<p>

"We want to talk to you about the scuffle that happened during lunch today." The girl on the left talked first.

"Um…what about it?"

"We had a report that a fight broke out and it was about you. Is that true?"

"It sort of was."

"Sort of?"

"Well…um… some guys were messing with me and tried to grab me, but a fight broke out."

"You mean someone stepped in?"

"Ah, yeah."

"We need the names of the boys who were involved." The girl in the middle demanded.

"You don't know who was involved?" I interjected.

"All we know is that there were four boys. The person who reported it saw it through a window, but couldn't see all the faces, plus they didn't know any of the names of the guys. The only one they recognized was you." The SCS girl on the right spoke.

"Umm….." Leah looked over to me and searched into my eyes for an answer and I didn't have one.

"You have to tell us something. You can't expect us to believe that you didn't know any of them?"

"What happened if I didn't?"

"Well, I guess we can go to the principle?" She smirked evilly.

"How...how would that help?"

"Well I'm sure the principle has all the yearbooks. We could just have you go through them and see if you can pick the boys out."

"So I would have to go with you to the office…" I noticed Leah's hands shaking, but usually when I saw them shake it was usually from anger. I don't think she was angry.

"Yes, unless you can give us some names?"

Leah glanced over at me for a second, then back at them. "I only know three of the guys. One of the guys back was facing me and I didn't see his face. If I told you three names would that be enough…?"

"…For now it would." The girl crossed her arms after a moment.

"The names please." The girl in the middle pulled out a tiny notebook and a pen.

"Umm, Steven Stage…Michael Jade…and Cory Gates…" Leah took breaths between each name. The girl wrote down each name.

"Thank you for your cooperation Leah." They smiled there evil clown smiles which I had to mentally tell myself not to cringle at.

"Nice speaking to you two." They all said in unison and walked away, leaving me and Leah alone.

I heard Leah take in a shuddered breath next to me. As I turned to face her, she moved to the wall of the building and leaned her forehead to it.

"Leah? Are you okay?" I placed my hand on her shoulder, but jerked it back when Leah flinched.

"Wha… what the hell did I just do?"

"What are you talking about?"

She turned to me with her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. "Bella…I just ratted out those guys…now they have their names…"

"Leah it's okay…I mean they were bugging you." I tried justify her actions.

"Bella, don't you realize what's happening? It's not like when they would get a detention or suspended for a day. They are going to do to them what they have been doing to everyone else who has broken a rule." Leah said while shaking her head back and forth as to clear it.

"We don't even know what is going on…maybe the kids just want-"

"Bella don't be so naïve! We know something freaky as fuck is going on here! One moment we have horrible, badly behaved students and the next they are goodie two-shoes who 'help' the school? That would take a long time for some of these kids to do a one-eighty on their behavior, but it's like they aren't themselves anymore! It's like someone is controlling them like puppets and what's worse is I just threw three of them to the SCS to feed on and grow! Their numbers are getting bigger by the day! First the teachers, then some students scheduled for certain days, next they are just taking them anytime they want! Now there's even a name to give them! They now have the permission to torture anyone they want at anytime basically. They run this school now!"

"Leah-"

"Bella, how could I just do that. Before I would never tell on anyone, but I ended up doing just that…I got scared….Paul…I couldn't let them know…" Her bottom lip started to quiver. I don't think I've ever really seen Leah like this or at least not for a long time.

"Leah, it's going to be okay." I grabbed her and held her for a little bit, "Leah we have to get out of here. Let's go." She stood up and fixed herself up a little. We headed toward Leah's truck. Edward and Seth had practice. I'm pretty sure Emmett picked up Rose, by the way she ran toward the parking lot after reading a text she got in the locker room. So Leah and I decided that it was going to be just us for the rest of the day.

Leah and Paul had talked after they had left us at lunch. She had told him why she did it and he told her she was stupid, but he understood sort of. He told her that he would feel the same way, but he rather be with her then apart, I did the "aww" part when she told me that. I got a punch in the arm for it. Well deserved.

When I asked where he was, she told me that basketball tryouts were going on and Paul was team captain so he had to be there when they picked new guys for the team.

When she talked about Paul, she started to smile. I had to smile myself, seeing Leah act this way toward a guy was a big deal.

It seemed that I got her mind off what happened just a few minutes ago. Well for a moment I did…until we reached her truck. There standing in front of it was Tanya, Victoria and Lauren.

"What the?" Leah whispered.

"Hello ladies." Tanya grinned sinfully.

"Can we help you?" I spoke to them.

"Oh no, nothing right now. We just came by and wanted to talk." Victoria giggled which made my stomach twist.

"About?" I swallowed harshly.

"Well we are recruiting new applicants for SCS. So girls would-"

"No thank you." Leah interrupted bleakly. I held my breath. Leah had returned to her hard self and it worried me. All she had to do was piss them off enough and we would be becoming part of the SCS with no choice.

"That's too bad," Lauren said while shaking her head back and forth.

"Well I'm sure you'll change your mind sooner or later," Tanya chuckled. They shared a glance at each other and began to laugh.

They began walking by, but slowed down enough to whisper to us in unison, "But we know it will be sooner than later. Your names on the list and your moving up… can't wait." As soon as they spoke they cackled like witches and walked away.

"I think I'm going to puke…." I walked forward to brace myself against the truck.

"Bella, we got to go." Leah pulled me from the front of the truck and gently pushed me toward the passenger door.

As we drove home, I felt sick and any moment the SCS was going to get me.

I felt like me and Leah walked into the house like zombies.

I felt the process of me going into my room and doing my homework. My mind wasn't really working and I felt my feet lead me to the bathroom. I took a shower, trying to see if I could wipe away the disgusting feeling I felt going through my entire body. I dressed myself again and put my hair up in a ponytail. I didn't put any makeup on because I felt like I didn't have the strength to even do that.

I started to head back down stairs to start dinner. Not even paying attention where my feet were stepping as I took the stairs. I think I could have fallen and I wouldn't have even noticed.

My mind was on SCS and how they kept getting bigger and bigger. How, sooner or later….actually, I should say _SOONER than later. _Chills ran up my body and I had to stop in place to slow down my heart rate back to normal.

I walked into the kitchen hoping that making dinner would distract me from today's events and any other thought running through my mind.

I began going through the refrigerator and cabinets, but realized we were out of a lot of things that I need to make dinner with. I decided I wanted to make lasagna.

"Hey Leah, I'm going to head to the store really quick, grab some things." I poked my head into the den and saw Leah watching T.V., well not really watching, but staring off into space. She blinked a few times and finally turned to face me.

"Kay, need my keys?"

"Yeah." She tossed me her keys and surprised I caught them without dropping them.

I waved goodbye to her and told her I'd be back in a little while. Also telling her if dad or mom get home before me to tell them where I am and not to worry.

I walked over to Leah's truck and jumped in and headed to the local grocery store. It was a pretty descent size and would have everything I needed for tonight's dinner.

I drove toward the store and parked right in front. As I walked in, it started to downpour rain, I guess luck might start being on my side. I quickly grabbed a basket and began walking around and filled up with ingredients for tonight's dinner

That's when I heard it. I heard the yelling from around the corner into the next aisle. I very quietly peeked over and saw them. The yelling then turned into screaming.

One of the SCS girls was slamming a woman's face into a wall.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU? STOP BEING STUPID! BREAKING RULES AREN'T ALLOWED! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT!"

From what I could see the woman started gushing blood from her nose and her mouth. Every time her face hit the wall it was stained with blood.

"STOP!" SMASH! "PLEASE!" SMASH! "HONEY STOP!" SMASH! "PLEASE!" SMASH! "FUCKING STOP!" SMASH!

"MY MOTHER WILL NOT BE A RULE BREAKER!"

I gasped when I realized the woman was her own mother. They looked similar when I got a better glimpse of them, but it was hard at first to tell with all the blood on the woman's face.

The mother started to slur her pleads of mercy, most likely from the loss of blood and the impact her head was getting.

I backed up slowly because I didn't want to be caught watching, I didn't want to become like that mother. As I was backing up, I bumped into someone.

"Hello there, having a nice time?"

I turned to see one of the SCS girl's. I knew from the uniform they received at school. Her hair color was a dark red and pulled back into a tight pony tail. Then I saw red on her hands and realized that it was blood.

"Um….sorry, didn't mean to run into you. I...um…" I tried to see if I could get around her, but she blocked my way.

"Get a good view?" She nudged her face toward the screaming that soon stopped. I had a feeling it wasn't because the SCS girl stopped, but from the mother passing out.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you watching them."

"I don't… I don't know what-" I started to stutter over my words and looked behind me to see if there was anyone that could help me. No one. Great.

"Don't lie to me….that would be breaking another rule. Tsk tsk."

"Another?" When did I break one?

"Yes, the mind your own business rule. Spying is against regulations."

"I wasn't- I just-" Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

"Lying is also against the rules…see the guy behind me? He broke the rules too. I had to punish him." She looked over her shoulder and I noticed a guy on the floor in a puddle of blood. His chest was rising up and down so I knew he was still alive.

"What…what did he do?" My hands started shaking and my heart was beating so fast I thought she was able to hear it.

"He was spray painting the side of the building outside. When I went to punish him, he ran off toward the store, telling me and I quote, "Fuck off bitch." I finally reached him over there and saw him try to steal some stuff. I had to add more punishment to the prior punishment that was meant for outside. Now your turn." She started taking a step toward me as I started backing away.

"Wait! Hold on! He was stealing, I was just walking around, I didn't mean to see what I saw!"

"Yes, but you did see it, then you proceeded to lie about it."

"But!" As she tried to punch me in the face, I was able to dodge it and run past her. I dropped all my groceries on the ground. As I ran to the exit, I could hear footsteps right behind me. I saw a stack of cans next to the exit and as I passed it, I threw my arm back and ended up having half the cans fall loudly on the ground.

As I ran through the door, I saw the SCS girl try to get through the cans without stepping on one.

I threw myself into Leah's truck and began to start it. The SCS girl finally got outside the store and ran to the truck. She tried to open the door, but I had locked it. I began to drive out, but she continued to smack the window and door hard. I was freaking out and felt like the window would burst any second.

I stomped my foot down on the gas and soon the SCS girl had to back away from getting hit by me.

As soon as I knew I was far enough that she wouldn't be able to get me, I pulled over. I needed to. I started having a hard time breathing and tears rolled down my face making my vision blurry. I held onto the steering wheel for dear life what for normal breathing.

I was so close to getting caught by the SCS. Just that thought made me swallow the bile that had made its way up to my mouth.

Then a second thought passed my mind. Tomorrow, they would be looking for me. She was SCS after all. She went to Forks High and she now knew what I looked like.

That time I opened my door just in time to empty anything I had in my stomach onto the pavement.

As I whipped my mouth off, I sat myself up right in my seat again. I don't know how long I sat there, but when I heard my phone chime that I had a new message, I woke up from my daze.

I grabbed my phone and saw it was my mom asking where I was. I looked outside the truck and saw that now it was completely black. When I had left the store it was sunset. The clock in the truck told me I've been sitting there for about an hour or so.

I quickly sent a text to my mom that I was on my way home, but had to stop off somewhere for a second. I threw my phone onto the passenger seat and started up the truck again.

I ended up stopping at the diner and had them make my family dinner to go. I had to when I left all my groceries at the store, they were expecting dinner. I knew I was going to have to also answer to Leah about having no groceries after saying that I was going to the store, but I'm going to have to answer her when we're alone. We still hadn't told my parents anything since the teacher has threatened us. I hope my parents don't question me either. Explaining to Leah was easy because I could actually tell her the truth, but I would have to lie to my parents.

As I drove home I heard my phone chime again. I didn't answer it until I was parked in front of my house. I looked at my house and saw the lights on and in the driveway was Emmett's car and my dad's cruiser. Mom's car was across the street because she was most likely the last one to get home from the hospital and there was no room in the driveway for her. Everyone was home and I was scared this would be the last time I would see them like this. I didn't know what would happen if the SCS catches me, and how I would act any longer. Would I be like that girl who was smashing her own mother's face into the wall. Would I try hurting my own siblings at school? Would I become an empty shell and become someone's puppet?

My phone chimed again and I grabbed it from the passenger seat. It was from Edward.

I quickly opened it, hoping for any nice news, but quickly wished I hadn't.

It read:

_**Bella, I totally forgot what tomorrow is. We've been so busy with everything else that we had forgotten something very important. Do you know what tomorrow is? It's Thursday. Thursday Seth, Jasper, Paul and I have our appointment… the appointment with the office. What are we going to do? I'm also texting Paul and Jasper too. Tell Seth. Babe, text me or call me back as soon as you get this! We have to figure something out.**_

_**-Edward**_

Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit! Haha, so what did you think? Let me know by hitting that review button and telling me!<strong>


	10. The Office

**Look whose back with an update! I'm sorry it took awhile to update, but I did update before a month could fully go by, I kept my promise, about a three week update, but no longer than four weeks. I know where I want this story to go, but the problem is actually getting there. Lucky for me with the help and encouragement from my editor, friends and of course my awesome readers, I was able to produce this freaky chapter. Thanks for the alerts and reviews! Now please enjoy!Disclaimer: I only own my plot for 1134.**

"Bella…?"

"Huh?" I looked over to Edward and stared into his beautiful, green, concerned eyes.

"We're here." He said quietly.

I looked outside the passenger window and noticed we were parked outside of school right next to our friends cars.

"Oh."

"We need to get going…" He took my hand closest to him and gave it a squeeze.

"Edward I'm scared."

"Don't be baby, they won't get you."

I looked away from the parking lot to his emerald eyes, " I'm not talking about myself, I'm talking about you." I had to blink back the tears that began to sting my eyes and threatened to spill over.

I was worried with what would happen when the girl I ran into at the grocery store caught me, but today was Edward's appointment in the office with Seth, Jasper, and Paul. I didn't care what would happen to me, I cared more about the four of them. I don't know what I would do if Edward became one of the SCS.

Instead of saying anything, Edward kissed my forehead and leaned his forehead to mine. He brushed his fingers across my jaw and pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen onto my face. Our breathing became in sync and we let the silence take over the inside of the car. As if we were far away and nowhere near this school.

I pictured us in a beautiful meadow far from anyone, just the two of us surrounded by beautiful flowers. No one else, just our breathing and the sound of the breeze through the trees. Our hearts beating as one.

Our moment was interrupted when we heard a tapping on the window. I basically jumped in my seat.

We turned to see Leah's body within the window frame.

"Let's go." Her voice was muffled through the glass.

"Come on," Edward whispered, "here."

He passed me a pair of black sunglasses.

"Thanks."

As I got out of the car, I slipped on the sunglasses. I also pulled the hood up on one of Edward's black jackets. I zipped it up to my chest and rolled the sleeves up a bit because it was to big for me, but it hid my body well. That was the whole point of it though, to hide me from the SCS.

After I got home last night I quickly grabbed Leah and Seth to tell them what happened. We all went in my and Leah's room, so I could tell them what happened at the grocery store. I also told them what Edward texted me. Leah and Seth's face had paled and froze. Mostly Leah froze and Seth paled. I thought he was going to throw up like I did earlier that evening.

I called Edward and told him, too. We decided that I was going to try and hide in my classes and hope that I wouldn't be found by the SCS. We also talked about his appointment and he kept telling me everything was going to be alright. I knew he was lying, but he was trying to make me feel better. It didn't help though because I was still a nervous wreak.

I also felt bad that Edward was the one calming me down even though he was the one who had to go to the office tomorrow. I didn't even know what was going through his head, but I had a pretty good idea.

As I was talking to Edward, Leah was calling Paul and Rose. Seth called Jasper to also let him know what was going. Edward told me he was going to let Alice know, too.

So here I was at school, with dark blue skinny jeans, a black wife beater, Edward's jacket and sunglasses. I finished the look with black converse. I also pulled my hair back so you couldn't see it under the hood.

When we walked over to our group I noticed everyone was dressed the same. I would have laughed at how we were all different heights and ethnicities if it didn't have to be for a scary ass reason. They thought if we all dressed the same, it would be harder for them to find me.

"Anyone wish that we could just skip this day?" Paul asked.

"I wish we could just skip this whole week," Jasper answered back.

"OMG! Have you seen this?" We turned to see Alice running over to us.

"What is it Alice?" Edward stepped toward her.

"This!" She passed him a bright red colored paper.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a…ah…I guess a wanted poster?" Alice questioned.

"A wanted poster?" Now I was really confused.

"It has nine pictures on it. Nine names," Edward spoke.

"Its from the SCS," Alice informed.

"It has the three guys that messed with Leah the other day, some people I don't recognize and…shit. Bella. Bella your on here," Edward looked at me in horror. He was really hoping the girl from the grocery store would have just forgotten about me, but I didn't have that type of luck as it seems.

"Shit," I snatched away the paper from Edward's hand and saw my school picture there.

"There's also a description for another person, on the bottom of the paper, that there looking for," Alice said.

I looked at the bottom and found the description, "It says that they're looking for a teenage boy most likely a junior or senior. About 6"1' or 6"2'. Dark brown hair. Darker skin most likely Native American. This student was involved in a fight and needs to be questioned by the SCS. If you have any info, please inform the SCS or the principle. You will be rewarded." I instantly knew who they were looking for.

"Oh god. We have to hide you." I looked over to see Leah staring at Paul.

After we all stood there in silence staring at Paul who continued to look at my hand which held the "Wanted" paper.

"It doesn't matter," He finally spoke.

"What do you mean? Of course this matters!" Leah yelled at him.

"Why? Well first of all what's the point of hiding me? We have like fifteen Native Americans in this school, and half of them are girls. The rest go to the Rez for school. Man do I wish I went to school there, when I think about it. Damn. Anyway, they would figure it out sooner of later. It doesn't matter though cause I don't know how it slipped your mind, but I have my appointment with Edward, Seth, and Jasper in the office." He looked over at Leah, but she gave him her ticked-off look. She didn't like it when someone talked to her as if she was stupid. She didn't forget things often.

"Slipped my mind? Are you serious? I couldn't sleep last night because of it!-" She exploded in her spot, and continued to yell at him. He didn't say anything because he knew Leah needed to get all of this off her chest.

"Could anyone sleep?" We heard Seth whisper, which made Leah stop her rant. We turned to see Seth looking toward the entrance door where we saw the SCS guarding the doors.

**RING!**

We all looked over at each other. Slowly, we hugged each other and kissed our loved ones. We all took someone's hand and headed toward the door. Leah n' Paul, Jasper n' Alice, Rose n' Seth, and Edward n' I.

We snuck by the SCS, but I felt Tanya watching me very closely as I passed her. I tried to hide behind the sunglasses and underneath the oversized hoodie.

We headed toward the office and stopped in front of the door.

I looked up at Edward and he cupped my face with his hands. When his lips touched mine, I grabbed the back of his neck and smashed my lips against his. I felt his tongue slide across my lips and I was about to allow entrance when we heard someone clear their throat.

We stopped and noticed we weren't the only ones in our position. Jasper n' Alice and Leah n' Paul were also entangled with each other. We saw Rose and Seth staring at everyone.

"I don't want to go to the office, but I don't want to watch my sisters making out either. It's not the most pleasant thing to watch, trust me. I think I'm mentally disturbed by how Paul man-handled Leah's ass." Seth cringed as he recalled the memory. I would have laughed if I didn't look at the door behind him. Bold letters: **Front Office.**

"I'm sorry Seth." I let go of Edward and walked in front of Seth and wrapped my arms around him. I felt Leah do the same thing.

"Be safe little bro," I whispered into his ear.

"Hey, the final bell is going to ring soon…the ladies should head to class." Jasper spoke and wrapped one arm each around Rose and Alice. I noticed how Alice's eyes began to glass up with tears that wanted to spill over.

I gave another hug to everyone and kissed Edward goodbye. As I was walking down the hall, I looked back to him and saw him staring back.

His facial expression was a mix of pain, fear, and complete loss. I'm sure mine matched his as I felt the same way.

I didn't know what to do or what to say for all of this to become better and neither did he.

I watched as he licked his lips as he was going to mouth something, but decided against it.

He was the first to break contact and headed into the office with the others.

"Come on Bella." Alice tugged at my arm. I looked to see her eyes watering up. I know she loved Jasper and they've been together for a long time, that the thought of not having him, killed her inside. Having him in her life since childhood. Edward's best friend and her boyfriend. He's her everything and that's what he thinks of her.

She also knew her brother was in the same danger and that didn't help the torturous pain she was feeling at that moment.

I was in the same boat, as Edward was in there and so was my brother.

"Kay." The four of us headed to our classes in complete silence.

We split into two's as our classes were in two different areas. Luckily I had Leah in my next class, so I didn't have to feel alone.

As Leah and I sat down at our desk, all I wanted to do was go find Edward. I wonder what he was doing at this moment. With that thought my stomach turned and I felt sick. I hope he was okay.

**EPOV**

"You can take a seat in here." The office secretary led us into a plain white room with five seats, one occupied by Jessica.

I forgot she had her appointment the same day as us. She looked like crap. I would never say that to a girl, but damn what the fuck happened to her. Her hair was a mess and it looked like it was about to fall out. Her clothes were dirty and none of it matched. She had dark bags under eyes and no makeup from what I could tell.

As I sat down I noticed her fingernails had been bitten to a nub and it looked like they bled a few times. Her arms and neck were hella scratched up, too. I tried to figure out how she got the markings, but was pulled out of my inception of her arms when the secretary spoke again.

"I'll be right back." She opened another door that led to a bright room, when she shut the door all you could see was the light from underneath the door and from the frosted glass window.

"Jessica are you okay?" Seth looked at Jessica, trying to catch her eye. He even tried waving his hand in front of her to get her to look at him.

"Puppets…empty shells…dead…SCS…puppets…empty shells…dead…SCS…puppets… empty shells…dead…SCS-" She began to chant to herself and rock back and forth in her seat, staring at the floor. I noticed her bitten nails digging into her arms and neck. She started moving them frantically over the skin, the scratches were bright red and looked like they were about to bleed.

"Jessica, stop," Jasper tried to reason with her and I hope she would, I was already freaked enough, and her freak out didn't help.

"Puppets, empty shells, dead, SCS, puppets, empty shells, dead, SCS, puppets, empty shells, dead, SCS-" She started to chant faster and dug her nails deeper into her skin.

"Jessica, stop it!" I demanded from her. Her skin became redder and looked as if it was ready to burst.

"-" She chanted so fast that all the words ran together. Dots of blood began to show up and she rocked back and forth so fast her chair started to move with her.

"Jessica, please STOP!" Paul yelled, begging her to end her freak out, but it didn't, she continued to chant louder and louder! I thought she was going to fling herself out of her chair and rip through her skin until she would be covered with blood.

"JESSICA-" We all yelled in unison begging to end this torture, when the door slammed open.

We all sat up straight and even Jessica stopped chanting.

"Jessica Stanley." The secretary said with so much hatred in her voice, I winced myself, and it wasn't even my name.

"Y-yes?" She didn't look at the woman, but we did. She wasn't alone, a nurse was with her.

Why the hell was a nurse with her? This meeting was getting weirder and weirder.

"The principle will see you first." Jessica didn't respond to her and continued to stare at the floor.

"Jessica." She repeated. When Jessica didn't move, she snapped her fingers and three huge guys walked into the room. Two guarded the door while one walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm. She started to freak out and one of the other guards moved over to help him. One grabbed her legs and one grabbed her arms, which made her spaz out in their arms. She tried grabbing their arms and rip at there skin, but they continued to carry her over to the door.

The nurse, the secretary, and the two guards who were carrying Jessica left the room. The last guard shut the door and watched us as he moved over to the other door that we came through.

We didn't say anything and ignored his staring. I tried to calm my heart as it pounded from the scene Jessica just preformed.

That's when we heard a blood curdling scream that caused all of us to jump in our seats. We stared at the door and saw a shadow appear in the window. It looked like Jessica and we watched in horror as she banged the window with one hand and the other trying to open the door, but it seemed to be locked.

We all looked at each other and I wanted to run to the door so I could try to help her.

Another shadow appeared behind her with something in their hand and hit her neck. Jessica hit the floor.

With that the four of us sat up, we weren't staying to see what was going to happen next to her or to us.

"Hey sit down!" He tried to grab Paul, but he punched him right in the stomach. I then kicked him behind the knee, making him fall to the ground. While Paul and I did this, Jasper had opened the door, we followed until we heard Seth yell for us. The guard grabbed him by the leg. I ran back and kicked the guard in the face.

As soon as Seth was free we ran out of the office. We needed to find the girls and get the hell out of this school, quickly! They would be looking for us as soon as they found out we escaped.

**BPOV**

None of the SCS had came up to me before class, so for right now I was in the clear.

Leah and I were taking notes from Mr. Mason's lecture on a passage in a book we were reading in class.

I felt my pocket vibrate and I stiffened up. Luckily Mr. Mason talks loud and I sit in the back or I would have been caught.

I slowly slid it out and looked at the new text. It was from Edward. What the hell? Wasn't he at his meeting? What the fuck was going on?

I checked that Mr. Mason wasn't noticing my absent face as I looked back down at my phone. I quickly opened it up and read:

_**BELLA GET THE HELL OUT OF CLASS NOW! TAKE LEAH AND GET OUT NOW! I'll BE WAITING OUTSIDE IN THE PARKING LOT! RUN!**_

I didn't know what to do! I had no idea what the hell happened and if all the guys were alright? Plus how the hell was I going to get out of class without being caught. With some of the SCS in class and Mr. Mason, it was going to be fucking hard to get out of here.

I poked Leah in the side and when she glanced at me, I handed her my phone. When she finished reading it, her eyes had widened.

She mouthed to me 'What are we going to do?'

'Give me a second. I'm thinking.'

I looked around and I realized that the back door was open. Thank God that this class had two ways out of here. We also chose the seat closest to it. We were also the only ones in the back. Maybe luck was finally on my side and I was given a fucking break.

I nodded my head over to the door. She understood and we slowly stuck things into our bags, only leaving blank pieces of paper and pens on the desk just in case Mr. Mason looked back at us. If he did he wouldn't think anything of it and just think we were taking notes.

We slowly backed our chairs up. When Mr. Mason began to write on the board, we stood up and ran out. I didn't hear anyone call our names so I knew they didn't hear us.

I knew Mr. Mason would notice as soon as he turned around, so we ran down the hall fast. When we turned the corner I smacked right into something hard…or someone hard.

I felt hands grip my arms to keep me from falling over. I looked up into brown eyes that I quickly realized belonged to Riley Biers.

"Riley?"

"Bella? I was hoping to see you! I needed to talk to you!" He smiled and I quickly remembered I was suppose to be angry at him, since the last time I saw him he was on the ground in pain.

"Bella we have to go!" I looked to see Leah a few steps farther into the hallway, her arms pointing to the exit. Her face was in serious panic mode and began to bounce back and forth, flinging her arms toward the door.

"I have to go!" I tried to go around Riley when he grabbed my hand.

"Wait! I want to say I'm sorry! Please!" As much as I hated him for what he did, I don't hate him. Riley was a good boyfriend, he just didn't take the break up as easy as I thought he did.

"Fine, now I have to go!" I started to follow Leah when I heard Riley call for me.

"Bella! Where are you going?"

"I can't explain, I have to go!" Leah had opened the door for the exit and I was only a few steps away.

"Wait, can you at least tell me where the office is?" I froze in my spot and turned to face him.

"What?" I was hoping I heard wrong.

"I have to go to the office and get a visitors pass. The last time I was here, they said the next time I came back I needed to get a pass."

"No!"

"Why?" I couldn't allow him to go to the office, no matter how much I was pissed off by his actions the last time we hung out. No one should be caught near the SCS. He was still a friend to me in a weird way. Well maybe ex-friend? I don't know, but I wouldn't have anyone go to the office, I couldn't let that be on my conscious.

"I can't explain it here. Come on!" I ran over to him and grabbed his arm to drag him down the hall. As soon as I felt him following behind me I let go and the three of us ran to the parking lot, where I knew everyone was waiting, since Edward said they would be.

As soon as I saw Edward I pushed my legs harder, he ran to me and I felt my feet lift off the ground when Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck.

He placed me back on the concrete and I looked into his gorgeous, emerald green eyes as they bore into mine.

"Thank god your safe!" He sighed.

"What happened Edward? Are you okay? How about the rest of you?" I looked over at my brother, Jasper, and Paul. Paul had Leah in his arms and was whispering words into her ear as she pushed her face into the nook of his neck.

"We're fine Bella." I untangled from Edward and held my baby brother to me.

"Good." I whispered into his hair.

I heard Alice run by me as she ran into Jasper's open arms. Her lips attacking his face as if she hadn't seen him for years and this was her chance to reunite.

Rose wasn't far behind her and she hugged her brother as soon as he was released from Alice's arms.

"Hey we should get going, they are most likely looking for us." I turned to look at Edward, confused.

"The SCS? Why? What exactly happened at your meeting?"

"We can't talk about it here, we need to get out of here!"

As Edward turned toward his car, Riley was right in front of him. He hadn't noticed him when we first ran toward them.

"Why the fuck is this fucker here?" Edward tensed up and I could see his hands turn into fists. Edward was still pissed off about what Riley said and did to me. I didn't think how Edward would react to him and from what I could tell, it was a bad idea to bring him with us, but I had to. I couldn't just leave someone behind. If I had ran into anyone else, I would have most likely brought them with us.

"Edward!" I ran over to him, "I couldn't just leave him behind, he was heading toward the office!"

"So? They can have him!" Edward sneered toward Riley, not looking at me.

"Edward!" I scorned him. Edward finally looked at me and his face softened a bit, but was still angry toward Riley.

"Fine," Edward leaned closer to me, "but he stays away from you. Understood?"

"Edward." My voice softened.

"Please."

"Fine." I knew he didn't trust Riley and I didn't either, but he wasn't all that bad. I knew Edward didn't like the idea that my ex was coming with us after what he did to me. I would feel the same way if the roles were reversed.

"You are too kind! You didn't have to bring him." He cupped my face and shook his head back and forth.

"Edward I couldn't leave him, I would have for anyone else, too. If I saw ten people I would have told them to run to safety." Edward smiled a tad and kissed my forehead.

He turned toward everyone else.

"Everyone follow behind me, we should head to your house, if that is okay?" He looked over at me and I nodded, "Good. Plus I think you should call your dad and tell him he needs to be there when we get there." Edward faced Alice, " Call dad, tell him he needs to be there, too."

As we all headed into the cars, I noticed Edward walk over to Riley. I could hardly hear his words, but as I took a few steps toward them, I heard Edward. His words were laced with venom.

"Your lucky that Bella has such a kind caring heart cause if it were up to me I would leave your ass here to be caught by the SCS. Don't think I don't know what you said to her and the way you touched her. She told me everything. If it was my choice I would be ripping your arms from your body so you could never touch her again at this very moment. That's only for you touching her alone, the words you said to her makes me want to rip out your tongue with a pair of pliers. That is so you can never say such words to her again." Riley just glared back at Edward.

Riley finally spoke, "Bella belongs with me. You don't belong with her, your too different."

I swear I heard Edward actually growl, "You don't even know me. Bella and I aren't so different actually, but why the hell am I trying to justify my relationship with her to you?" Edward was about to turn around when he turned to face him again, "But if I see you touch her again and try something, you can take my word that no one will be able to talk me out of it from smashing your face into the ground and have your brain stain the concrete."

As he turned he walked over to me and grabbed my hand to lead me to his car. I noticed everyone was waiting for us to go. They all waited in their cars.

Seth was going with us, while Leah and Paul went in her truck, then Jasper, Alice, and Rose took his Jeep. Riley took his car and followed as we all left the school.

It felt weird to be leaving my high school and knowing I wouldn't be back for quite awhile. I felt relief as we drove farther and farther from the Hell that once was my school. I had no idea that 'that relief ' would only last a few minutes, and soon I would wish I could just go back to the day where I was freaked out by the name SCS and not terrified for my life…and everyone I loved. If I only knew….

**So what did you think? How freaky was Jessica? What do you think the SCS and the people in the office are doing? Also how do you feel about Riley and the way Edward feels toward Riley? I would love to hear you feedback and your theories on what you think is really going on, so review or even a PM if you want!**

**Next time you read about these guys, your finally going to hear more about the Experiment 1134!**


	11. Experiment 1134

**Hey everyone, guess what I'm not dead!…I know not funny. I'm sorry for this really late update! I've been super busy with a ton of shit, but instead of boring you with excuses I'm just going to let you read this awaited chapter. This chapter is big! Not length wise big, but information wise big. If you have any questions by the end let me know. Now please enjoy and pm me or\and review and let me know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own experiment 1134!**

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, are you serious?" I couldn't freaking believe what I was hearing. Then again this week has been a series of strange, creepy things that don't normally happen.<p>

"Why the hell would we be lying about something like this?"

"Seth, shut up!" I freaked out. I didn't mean to shout at my brother, but my brain was trying to wrap itself around what they told me.

While heading to my house, Edward and Seth had filled me in on what happened in the meeting after I called my mom and dad. They told me how Jessica had basically lost her mind and how they dragged her into the other room. They also told me how they saw Jessica get hit with something and that's when they decided to run, but first had to take out the guard that was in charge of watching them. They didn't want to be next. I would have done the same thing, but now the SCS would be looking for them.

I understood now why they told us to run, they didn't want to risk any of us staying there. I was already wanted, they would double their search to find me and ask me where my runaway brother and boyfriend were.

"What the hell are we going to do?" I questioned. We left school for today, but we can't just drop school forever, plus they have our information, they know where we live. They could show up here at any moment as soon as they know we ditched.

"We need to talk to our parents and pray they believe us. Maybe they can help us, I mean your dad is the police chief and my dad being chief doctor. They're both smart men, maybe they can figure out what is going on here." Edward spoke calmly while making the turn down my street.

"How are you so calm?"

"Trust me I'm freaking out underneath." He parked in front of my house and I noticed my parents' cars in the driveway and a black Mercedes which I figured was Carlisle's car.

As we're heading to the front door, I noticed everyone parking and following us.

"Mom, Dad?" I yelled after opening the door.

"We're in here!" I followed dad's voice into the living room. My dad was standing next Carlisle while my mom and Esme were sitting on the couch drinking something that I figured was tea.

"Dad!" I exclaimed and rushed into his arms hugging him tightly. I didn't realize how worried I was about not seeing them again. I thought going to school today was the last time that the real me was going to see them. I thought the next time I would see them I would be a SCS zombie.

"Bells what the hell is going on?" He hugged back. Mom walked over to me, rubbed my back, and her worried eyes held the same question.

"Sweetheart, why aren't you at school?" Esme stood to walk over to Edward and Alice. "Are you feeling alright?" She questioned and felt both their foreheads.

"Mom we're fine…for now." Edward moved away from her hand.

"For now? What did you guys do?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"I think the four of you should sit down." I pulled away from my dad's embrace to walk over to my siblings and friends.

"Ahh…Bells your worrying me." My dad sat down next to my mother, the four of them looking completely confused.

"Um…ah…"

"Bella, you want me to?" Edward intertwined his fingers with mine. He was asking if I wanted him to tell them.

"I'll do it, but interrupt if I forget anything. That goes for all of you." I looked over at everyone else and they nodded in agreement.

I turned back to my parents and Edward's parents, "So it started in the beginning of the week…"

"After we got away from them, we contacted the girls to get out and to run. We didn't want to risk it if they got caught by the SCS…then we called you guys and headed here…we need help." Edward finished. Edward, Seth, Jasper and Paul had took over when I got to their meeting.

I was listening to Edward so when I turned to my parents, there facial expressions said it all….they didn't believe it.

"You guys don't believe us?" They were our last hope. Our only hope to get out of this mess alive and normal. If your own parents don't believe you, who will?

"Bells we didn't say that, we don't have any reason to not believe you, but it is a crazy story."

"Dad its been a fucking crazy week!" Leah cursed.

"Watch your language young lady!" My mother scolded her.

"I'm sorry mom, but come on! You have to believe us! We will be screwed if you don't believe us!"

"Charlie?" My mom looked at my dad.

"I don't know…its just…I believe you, but it's…I don't know. Carlisle, Esme what do you think?" They looked over at Edward's parents which seemed to be having there own conversation. As soon as my dad said their names, their eyes flashed up towards us. Carlisle was staring at Edward while he stood up.

"I believe them."

"Really?" We all beamed happily. We weren't happy with what was going on with the SCS, but happy that someone actually believes our crazy story.

"Of course I do, I think I even know where it came from." Wait…what?

"What are you talking about daddy?" Alice walked forward to her father.

"Where do I start…"**Carlisle POV **

"We were first contacted at the hospital. A research center in Seattle was working on an experiment that they thought could change mankind itself. They paid some people to test it, but each time they tried it, the experiment failed. The drug was either too weak to last in the human body or it was too strong and they had to make an antidote to kill it. We never found out the results on what happened to the people when it was to strong, they "couldn't find" the data. They continued to work on it, trying to figure out what was going wrong. They found more willing people to test it on and their last results were "good enough" so they thought to find a larger testing ground."

"They wanted to test a town that is closed off from bigger societies and where they could keep a close eye on the experiment. I guess Forks fell into that category. So they decided to call a meeting with our hospital, to propose an offer for our help. Because I'm the chief of staff I was there representing Forks Community Hospital, with a few of my collogues. Our mayor was also there to represent the rest of Forks."

"None of us had a clear idea on what they were there for, if I had known I would have declined them for even coming to the hospital instead of after the meeting."

"What _exactly_ did they ask of daddy?" My daughter asked.

"Well Alice, I'll cut out all the boring little facts and details that they presented and just give you the big picture. They wanted the hospital to give out doses of the drug they had designed as if it was a standard shot that everyone was required annually to get. But instead of the arms, they wanted us to inject it in the back of the neck where the spine is. They didn't even want us to tell our patients what it was." I could still hear them wave it off and tell us 'make something up, give it one of those doctor terms and tell them its important for their health', I was stunned.

"In return we would get a heavy amount of money that they said was a "thank you for your participation", while I liked to call it hush money. A bribe to keep us quiet."

"I couldn't believe what they were asking us, and as soon they left us to discuss our decision, chaos broke out among us." I paused while memories flooded back.

"_I think we should allow it!" Dr. James Olympic exclaimed!_

"_What! You can't mean that!" Dr. Carl Weber said in disbelief!_

"_I certainly do!"_

"_The drug data isn't reliable, we can't trust it and risk any future consequences!" Dr. Jason Matt argued._

"_Exactly, to risk our patients lives for something so unimportant as money!" Dr. Sheila Knight agreed._

"_They offered a huge amount of money, more then we ever considered they would offer for something so easy to do!"_

"_I agree with James! We could use that money to help the hospital and the drug might even change mankind!" Dr. Marcus Volturi vocalized._

"_It might change it for the worst! It could do more harm than good! Plus we can't just lie to our patients! They would have to know what they were allowing! The drug isn't humane! It's wrong!" I shouted!_

"_Carlisle is right! We can't allow this to happened anywhere near Forks!" Dr. Lucy Grey concurred. _

"_Well it looks like you are out numbered James, so-" I started, but was interrupted by Mayor Clarke._

"_I agree with Dr. Olympic and Volturi. We really could use that money." He paused, "Oh and the drug might help." he offered as an after thought._

"_Well as the Chief of Staff I have to disagree and even with your vote, your out numbered. Three to five." I pointed out calmly._

"_But I'm mayor!" He shouted!_

"_I'm sorry mayor Clarke, but your not a physician, you don't understand the risks. I will not allow it to be given under my watch! That is final." I said putting my foot down. _

"_Fine." Mayor Clarke stood and walked out of the room._

"When they came back into the room, we declined their offer and asked them to leave. I thought we were done with it, but when I decided to go talk to Dr. Olympic and Volturi to make sure we were still on good grounds, I happened on a very interesting conversation."

"_Excuse me nurse? Have you seen Dr. Olympic or Volturi?"_

"_Oh yes, I saw them head down the hall into one of the empty conference rooms."_

"_Thank you." As I headed down the hall, I noticed it was empty and through one of the doors, a thin light crept through. It was opened ajar, so I could hear whispered voices coming through. It was James and Marcus clearly and I heard a third voice though it sounded like it was off a phone that was on speaker. When I got closer I quickly figured it was the Mayor._

_I settled right next to the door to over hear their already begun conversation._

"_They're being idiots! They don't see the opportunity in front of them, but we do!" Mayor Clarke barked over the phone._

"_Exactly! Marcus and I completely agree! Luckily our plan is fool proof!" James laughed evilly._

"_All I have to do is call my dear brother and find a few other willing people and it will be complete!" He laughed back._

"_No one will know what we are doing! It's perfect!" Mayor Clarke crackled!_

"_Call soon! Then let me know!" He ordered Marcus and James._

"_Yes sir!" They said in unison._

"_I can't wait to-"_

"_Shut up, Marcus…"_

"_What are you doing-" The door suddenly flung opened. Before I could say anything, Marcus hit the end button on the phone._

"_What the hell is going on here?" I yelled_

"_Nothing, Carlisle!"_

"_BULLSHIT! I heard you talking to Mayor Clarke! I want to know what is going on here!"_

"_You have no proof, me and Dr. Volturi were having a private conversation between each other. Now excuse me, I have rounds to do." James quickly passed me with Marcus behind him._

"I didn't put two and two together. Nothing strange was happening in the hospital that I saw of, and I didn't see any new drug around. Plus I didn't understand why Marcus would be calling his brother, I had no idea what his brother could do, I haven't ever met him! But, when you guys were talking about the events that happened this week, you mentioned your principle…correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say the name of your principle was Aro Volturi?"

"Holy shit, yeah…they're brothers…then that explains-"

"How the drug got into the school." I interrupted Edward. "It explains why every time I saw James or Marcus they looked like they were scheming. With each other and some of the nurses. From the description of the nurse you mentioned son, I know who your talking about." I turned to Renee.

"Nurse Bones, you know her?"

"Yes…she mentioned helping out the school, but I thought nothing of it…oh my god, she also mentioned that some of the nurses were signing up for their "flu" shots by Dr. Olympic and we're going to go together tomorrow. I told her I already got my done, but she kept pushing me to go tomorrow. I made something up that I couldn't. You don't think? I mean maybe I'm being paranoid…"

"I don't think so. This means its not just in the school system, but secretly in the hospital, too."

"Why didn't you report this!" Charlie stood up angrily.

"Oh yeah, how would that look! Going after the mayor and two respected doctors with no proof! I had nothing to go on! I would have damaged my name and my career! I'm not an idiot!" I defended!

"Well it looks like you are one-"

"Oh yeah-" We began to argue, but was interrupted by Edward yelling at us to shut up. We turned toward Edward.

"Dad, what exactly is this drug called and what was this drug designed for!"

"It doesn't really have a name, they just call it Experiment 1134. It was designed to help put people in order, to help make this world a better place, where violence wasn't part of it and crime would disappear. It was to make people acceptant of the rules and to not break them. They were hoping to accomplish world peace basically. It's inhumane, it basically takes peoples rights away! It's wrong!"

"And it's exactly the opposite of what's happening! The violence is worst at school now, its making people go crazy!" Bella shook.

"How could they ever think that people would be okay with this, darling?" Esme took my hand.

"Most people wouldn't think it was okay, but throw enough money their way and they would try anything. It's sick!"

"What do we do then?" Rose questioned softly.

"We go to the station and take care of this." Charlie spoke.

"Dad are you sure this hasn't already gotten to the police station?"

"Seth we have to try something. I'll be right back, I'm calling in." He disappeared through the kitchen.

"Daddy is there a cure?" Alice walked forward.

"Yes, but I'm not sure where it's at. It might be with James or Marcus or it could be with the creators back in Seattle."

"Then we need to go there!"

"No son, you are going to take everyone and get them far from here with your mother and Renee, while Charlie and I deal with this."

"Where are we going to go?" Paul asked.

"We go to La Push! I mean we could stay with Uncle Billy and Jacob! You said the experiment was only going to be in here not in La Push. It's perfect. Far enough where they won't go looking and close enough where we can come home as soon as this is over." Leah proposed.

"I don't know-"

I stopped as soon as Charlie rushed back into the room with a panicked expression.

"Charlie, what's wrong!"

"I don't think the school and the hospital are the only places being infected. The station too!"

"What?"

"I called in and I got officer Winslow. I tried telling him what was going on, but he ended up saying the mayor was there. He said he had to give the phone to someone else cause he needed to go get his 'flu' shot done. When the hell did we start getting flu shots done at the station? Then I got disconnected."

"Daddy what are we going to do!" Bella ran into her fathers arms followed by Leah.

"I don't know…I didn't ever think something like this could happened. I feel like I fell into a horror movie."

We all jumped when the door slammed open!

"AHHH!" Rose and Alice screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!" The boys yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Leah and Bella screamed.

When we finally saw who ran in and shut the door with a loud bang we all relaxed.

"Emmett!" Rose ran into his arms. I guess they're together.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked confused.

"Emmett, it's a long story, but we need to get out of here fast. We need to grab some things before we leave." Edward explained.

"Ah…I don't think we have that option."

"Why don't we? Emmett.." Edward walked over to him and noticed Emmett was staring out the window.

"Oh shit….we need to go…now!"

We all ran over to the window and saw a horrid sight.

Outside walking across the street toward the house was a group of men wearing complete black outfits, with what looked like…guns? They had padded black vests that had CS on it. I guess for Correctional Society.

We need to get the children out of here!

"Charlie!" I turned to see Charlie cocking his shotgun. He passed me one.

"I hope you know how to use that. Emmett, take everyone through the back and get out of here!"

"But dad, I know how to use a gun, let me stay and help!"

"No, get them out! Take this!" Charlie handed him a pistol.

"Fine, everyone get going!" Emmett yelled and everyone quietly started to file out toward the back door, but not before kissing and hugging us goodbye. I held tightly to my son and daughter and promised them, and myself, I would see them again.

"Esme, go with them."

"Hell no, I know how to use one of these." She grabbed one of Charlie's other guns and Renee grabbed one, too.

"Don't look at me like that, I know how to use one of these, too. Please, Charlie's first date with me was at a shooting range."

"Okay enough talking, they're on the lawn. The kids are gone, we need to give them a head start, so these guys can't get them."

We walked over to the front door and prepared ourselves for impact. We were so quiet where we could hear the squeek of the porch floor as they climbed the wood steps.

I counted my breaths waiting for the door to slam open ….one …two …three …four ….five …six… _**SLAM!**_

At that moment I prayed I would see my children again. Back at home safe and sound with my wife.

* * *

><p><strong>SO? What did you think? How did you like Carlisle's pov? What did you think of the story of the experiment 1134 and how it got into the school? Let me know what you think by reviewing and if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to explain anything! Now hit the review button OR I will send the SCS and SC after you Mawhahah! <strong>


	12. Run

**Hey everyone! I know its been awhile and this chapter is long over due! I am happy to announce that I'm back on track with writing though. I was inspired again and have written multiple chapters so I'll be able to update regularly! I think I just needed a break from writing to get my head straight and time to think where I wanted to head with this story. Now that my break is over I'm ready to lay down some serious chapters on y'all:) I didn't have time though to write back to those who reviewed and PM'd me, but I think you rather have this chapter up over me writing back to you. So without further ado, please enjoy and review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the plot:)**

* * *

><p>The snapping of the twigs under our feet and the heavy breathing from our ragged running was not loud enough to cover the sound of the first bullet shattering the sound barrier of the dark quiet forest.<p>

I froze. I turned to face my home, which still held my beloved parents, in horror. Crows fled from the sound. Then the sound continued, more shots fired. I took a step toward the sound when I felt a hand circle my wrist.

I didn't turn back, I resisted to pull away.

"Bella we have to get out of here." Edward whispered.

"But, my parents…"

"My parents are in there too… they would want us to get to safety."

"Bee, they know how to take care of themselves. Lets go." Emmett spoke with a firm voice that had no room for argument.

"Bella…come on." Edward began to pull me away with him and slipped his hand into mine, intertwining our fingers together. I gave it a tight squeeze which he responded back with one also.

The ten of us ran over branches, jumped over fallen logs and continued to follow Emmett. Edward had to hold onto my hand to keep me from falling.

"Emmett, where are we headed?" Paul questioned.

"We need to get far enough from the house and then figure out a way to get to La Push."

I don't how much time went by when we finally broke through the trees and found ourselves on the asphalt of one of Forks many quiet roads. A few dirt roads came off the road that led to some homes.

"Hey a van!" Leah ran across the road to one of the home's black mini van. Must either have visitors that their mini van couldn't fit with the little parking they had or the mini van was abandon and didn't work anymore.

"Leah, wait up!" We followed her as she checked the inside by looking through the windows.

"Leah, we don't have time for this?" Emmett tried to grab her, but she smacked him away.

"You idiot! You said we needed a way to get to La Push! Well!" She waved to the van.

"Leah, we are not doing grand theft auto! Plus we don't even know if it works. It could be abandoned for all we know!"

"Well unless you have a better idea, this is our getaway! And it's not abandoned, I looked through the window and it looked like recent activity has happened inside. If it doesn't start right away, give me and Rose a second with it and it will!"

"Leah!"

"Emmett!" They did a stare down, but Leah being Leah, she won.

"Fine!" Emmett huffed. "How do you suppose we get it opened or started?"

"Rose?"

"Well I've worked on enough cars that I actually know how to hotwire if it's needed." She smiled quite evilly.

Leah smirked, "As for getting it opened…" She walked over to the edge of the road and picked up a fallen branch, "this shall do…" She moved to the drivers side and signaled Rose to be behind her.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Wait, ready for what?" I questioned.

"Well, just in case it has an alarm, I need to be ready to shut it down." Rose answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

"Now!" Leah, with one hit, shattered the window into a bunch of pieces.

Silence.

"Guess no alarm, what luck we have!"

"Yeah cause we have so much luck, Rose."

"Oh shut up, Jazz! Go fuck-"

"Stop fighting you two!" Edward yelled.

"Hey Rose, get your pretty hands to work." Leah had gotten the door unlocked and opened it, waiting for Rose to start hotwiring it.

She pulled her hair back and stuck herself under the steering wheel. I didn't have a clear view as she worked, but I did see her pull some wires out and began to touch some together. With in a few seconds the van started up.

"Walla!" Rose smirked.

"So Em? You driving?" Leah glared at him.

Emmett answered with a grunt and headed to the drivers side. Sometimes when he grunts like that he reminds me of our dad….

"Hey wait, there's only eight seats and there's ten of us?" Seth said as he opened the door.

"We aren't leaving anyone behind, that's a given." I pointed out.

"How about two of the girls sit on someone's lap that way we all can fit?" Riley, who hasn't said a word almost this whole time, voiced out.

"Great. Figure it out and get in." Emmett slid into the front seat without another word and Rose followed calling shotgun.

"Bella want-" Riley began quietly cocking his eyebrow, but was cut off by Edward.

"Will be sitting on my lap." He stated while glaring at Riley.

"Edward." I squeezed his hand, begging him to look at me to question his rudeness.

"Come on, we can sit in the back." He ignored my eyes as he tugged my hand toward the door of the van. We had to move the seat forward so we could sit in the back.

As we all buckled up this was the way of our seating arrangements; The back had the least amount of seating room so it sat Leah, Paul, Edward and I. Leah and I sitting on their laps. Alice decided she was going to sit on Jaspers lap even though she didn't have to, so in the middle seats sat her, Jazz, Seth, and Riley. I also noted that Riley sat the farthest from where Edward and I sat. He even looked like he stuck himself pretty close to the door.

"Is everyone settled? Good." With that Emmett put the mini van into drive and started his way to La Push. I just hope to fucking God we make it there without being stopped and getting caught by the CS or the SCS. No matter the age of the group, I didn't want to see either at this point. Right now all I wanted was to wake up from this horrid dream.

As I felt Edwards arms encircle me closer, I broke out of my train of thoughts and remembered I needed to talk to him about his rudeness to Riley.

"Edward?"

"Yeah babe?" He mumbled as he rested his chin on my shoulder and stuck his face into the crook of my neck.

I looked to see if Riley was looking, but he was staring outside the window and with everyone else talking with one another, he wouldn't be able to hear us anyway. I still spoke in a hush tone anyway.

"What was that with Riley?"

Edward lifted his face and looked into my eyes. I arched my brow waiting for his answer, but instead of answering, he turned his face toward the window with a heavy sigh.

"Edward," I took his chin between my thumb and index finger making him face me, "please answer me."

"Bella, I don't know what your talking about?" He answered in the same hushed voice I had used before.

"Really? You and me both know that is a crock of shit. Now the truth, Edward Anthony Cullen." I spoke a firm voice, I wasn't going to play this game with him, I was too tired right now.

"Fine. The truth is I don't like the way he looks at you. Even when we are the point of danger I can see the way he undresses you with his eyes. Then when we are trying to figure out the seating arrangement, our way to safety may I add, he is still trying to find a way to have you on his lap…in front of me. I'm sorry if my attitude to your _EX_ isn't acceptable, but it's whats keeping me from punching him in his face." He ended with a huff and looked at the back of Riley's head with eyes that could kill.

I was pissed. What the fuck! So to get out my frustrations, I punched Edward in the arm, hard.

"Oh!" Edward hissed, now focusing on me. "What the-"

"Edward, I don't even know what to say to you at this moment, oh wait a minute, yeah I do! Edward do you not trust me? Do you think that I'm going to just run from your arms to his? Edward, I swear as hot as your jealously is, it's also annoying as hell! I-"

"Of course I trust you! Bella you told me right away when he kissed you! You could have never told me and hid that from me, but you didn't! Bella you haven't gave me any reason not to trust you!-"

"Exactly! So why do you act like you don't trust me!" I hissed.

"I trust you, its that fucker who I don't trust!" He glared back at Riley then looked back at me.

His eyebrows were pulled together and his eyes were hard, but slowly his face began to soften along with his voice, "Bella, I haven't ever felt this way for someone before. When I was with Tanya, I couldn't give a shit what she did with other guys. I didn't care that guys practically drooled in front of me while looking at her. I didn't give a shit when I would catch her flirting with a group a guys. I would actually be glad cause it meant for the time being I didn't have to deal with her shit, but with you Bella everything is different. When Riley gave you that same look, I wanted to beat the living shit out of him. I don't want another guy kissing you or touching you, I want to be the only one doing that. I want you in my arms, not some others."

He grabbed my legs with one hand and pulled them to the side, so now I was sitting in his lap sideways. He cupped my cheek with one hand, and with his thumb, caressed it.

"Please Bella…please try and understand." I _guess_ I could understand. If I was in his place, I _guess_ my attitude would be pretty close to the same. If Tanya was in the car trying to get back with Edward after we got together, I _might_ want to scratch her face off…nah…I'm not the jealously type…right?…Okay! I would want to beat the crap out of her! Damn, I hate when I'm wrong.

"I'm trying. He can either get my horrible attitude or he can get my fist in his face. I'm thinking for everyone's sake, mostly for his, that I go with the bad attitude. If you think about it, my attitude toward him is better than the rest of the guys in this van would be if they were in my position. Think about it, Jasper would beat the shit out of Riley with his baseball bat if he tried something with Alice. Emmett would probably beat Riley so bad he would be in a coma, and think about it, Paul already beat three guys asses when they tried to mess with Leah. I think I'm doing pretty well so far with your ex." He smirked and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Forgive my attitude?" His beautiful emerald eyes pleaded for forgiveness and my heart melted. How the hell do you stay mad at that?

I gave him a small smile, "I guess, but try to reel the jealously in just a bit, please?"

"I'll try for you."

"Thank you."

I snuggled into Edward's neck, breathing in his scent, and can I just say it is orgasmic! Being lost in Edward's scent, I didn't even realize he started talking.

"-I'm a shitty boyfriend." He huffed out.

"Wait what?"

"Were you even listening to me?" He chuckled.

"I caught the very ending…sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, what were you saying?"

"I realized that I'm a shitty boyfriend." He stated.

"Why would you say that?"

"I realized that I haven't even taken you out on a proper first date. I mean we've been dating for a little less then a week and we haven't gone out."

"Um well technically we had a coffee date, our first day of dating. We also hung out at your house with Alice and Jasper."

"Bella, that isn't a proper date. A proper date would be me picking you up at your house and taking you out to a nice restaurant out of town. I would pull your chair out at the table and look at your beauty during a beautiful candlelit dinner. Then, I would take you somewhere like a park where we could walk and talk. After that we would sit down at a bench next to a musician either playing a guitar or a saxophone. After listening for awhile, I would hold out my hand for you to take and stand up. I would pull you into my arms and we would sway to the music. After we were done, I would take you home and before you went inside your house, I would give you a kiss goodnight that would take both our breaths away." He finished, looking into my eyes.

Holy shit….If I wasn't in a car full of people, two being my siblings, and we weren't running for our lives, I would be straddling Edward at this moment sucking his face off, starting where we left off when we were in my room. This time I would make sure nothing stopped me from pulling his and my pants off. We would have this car rocking back and forth- FOCUS BELLA!

I realized Edward was staring at me waiting for my response.

"That sounds amazing."

"I'm glad you think so. The problem is I haven't been able to do it though."

"Well I think you're forgiven for that with what we have been dealing with, so if we make it out of this hell, I think you owe me this date."

"You mean when, not if." He said seriously. I nodded. I decided to keep the mood light so I continued to play with him.

"I think there is one problem with your date though." I smiled at him.

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"The swaying to the music part….I can't dance."

"Haha, well I'm sure I could fix that." His lips softly brushed over mine as they descended onto mine. My lips tingled, but before we went any farther I pulled back with a question on my mind.

"How does kissing fix my dancing?" I giggled.

"Haha, well maybe-" Edward teasing voice was cut off by the shrieking sound of the brakes being slammed.

The mini van slid around the corner as the tires tried to grip the wet slick concrete. We all made noises of panic and held onto the seats and the walls of the mini van, waiting for the van to stop moving.

Finally when the van came to a complete halt, Emmett spoke, "Is everyone okay?"

"What the hell was that about Emmett?" Leah screamed.

"There's something blocking the road. I think its a fallen tree? I'm not sure. Everybody stay here. I'm going to go check it out and see what's up. I need to see if we can get around it."

As Emmett shut the door, it wasn't long after that Leah began to untangle herself from Paul.

"Hey Riley get out of the way, I need to move the seat so I can get out."

"Leah why are you trying to get out?" Seth said annoyed.

"Well, we've been in the car for awhile and I don't know how your legs are feeling, but unlike you who has a lot more sitting room, I'm sitting on someone's lap and my legs are smashed into the seat in front of me."

"Well you could sit in the middle!"

"So I can be smashed between two guys and have Bella's legs in my lap? I don't think so. Now move it."

"I'll come with you." Rose announced from the front seat.

"Well, I'm coming too." Paul announced.

"Me too, me too." Alice peeped up.

In the end we all decided to get out of the van. When we did, we walked over to Emmett who now stood in front of not one tree, but two trees.

On each side of the road, a tree had fallen and now laid only a few feet apart from each other. There was no way a car would fit between the two.

"Damn it." Emmett cursed as he checked out the trees.

"Is there anyway around it?" Rose voiced.

"Does it look like it?" Emmett snapped, which made us all jump. Rose mouth dropped, but only for a moment. She then looked ticked off.

Emmett quickly recovered, "I'm sorry baby, but I'm just stressed. I'm trying to figure out how we can get around this."

"It's fine." She understood he was, everyone was under the same type of stress.

"Is there any other way to get to La Push?" Riley spoke up. He was the only one to not know the answer to that question as he is the only one not use to the area.

"No there isn't. There is only one road from Forks to La Push." Emmett answered him.

"Hey Em! Come here for a sec!" I looked over to the side of the road where I noticed Jasper and Edward snuck over too. They were standing next to the stump of the tree.

We all ran to where they stood.

"What's up?"

"Look at this." Edward pointed at the break of the tree and we all noticed something very off.

"Holy shit, this isn't a normal fallen tree! It's been hacked down!" Emmett cursed.

It was true, if it was a normal fallen tree, it would have been jagged and have an uneven split. This tree though, had a smooth base and it was cut perfectly straight across. I'm sure if we checked the other tree where it split, it would be the exact same. Someone clearly didn't want anyone leaving from La Push, or was it the other way around and they didn't want anyone leaving Forks and getting away to La Push?

"Do you think it was-" Seth tried to voice out, but was interrupted.

"Of course it was them! CS had to be the ones who did this!" Leah shrieked.

She threw her arms into the air, "They just seem to be everywhere! We're stuck! They're going to get us!-" I grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Leah shut up! Your losing it!" I yelled into her face.

Leah finally began to breathe normally and whispered her apologies.

"So what are we going to do?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but we better figure it out quickly." Jasper spoke shakily. At first I thought it was from the fact that it started to rain and he didn't want to be stuck in it, but I noticed he pointed his finger somewhere behind me.

I turned and around the corner if you squinted there were about two black car figures heading our way.

"Is that?"

"It's the CS!" Alice and Rose screamed!

"RUN!" I felt someone's hand grab mine and I realized it was Leah pulling me. As soon as my head connected with my legs I began to run on my own. We jumped into the forest and continued to run.

It wasn't long when we heard the sound of tires shrieking to a stop and the sounds of car doors slamming.

We continued to run, when I heard a popping sound far behind us. Oh My Fucking God! THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US!

"Guys this way!" I heard Emmett panting as he ran.

We followed him down a path of trees and we came to a complete halt. In front of us was a cabin house. It was pretty big and it looked abandoned.

"Guess we found our hide out for now. Hurry in!"

As we rushed in, I took hold of Edwards hand and looked into his eyes. His eyes mirrored mine, they were frightened and anxious. Except they weren't frightened for themselves, but for each other. I was frightened for my friends, my family and for Edward.

As we huddled up in the cabin's living room, Edward held me in his arms.

"Edward…" I tighten my arms around his body pulling myself closer to his body. All I wanted to do was to hide within him.

"Yeah Bella…"

"I'm…I'm afraid." My voice shook.

"So am I…so am I." As hard as he tried to keep his voice firm, it cracked in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? How you feeling about Riley? How many of you want to kick his ass, huh? I mean come on! Right in front of Edward and trying to take Bella from him! ASS! Haha! <strong>

**Who else wants to jump Edward's bones after talking about his perfect date, cause I know I do;) **

**Can you just believe the shitty luck these guys have! The CS are just plain evil and scary!**

**So review and let me know what you thought, I _might_ update early if I get enough reviews...and yes that is a bribe, so listen to it!  
><strong>

**Reviews are almost as good as sitting in Edward's lap as he holds you and tells you about the perfect date he wants to take you on;) So you should do it!**


	13. Please Don't Go

**Hey hey everyone! looky looky here, theres nothing to a fear, a new chapter has appeared! yeah I just rhymed, what are you going to do about it? haha, anyway I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted my story, it means a lot to me! I just want to thank my editor Maci, she's awesome and a great supporter of this story, she helps me through a lot in my life and the story! THANKS MACI!**

**There's nothing to say other than, please enjoy and after review!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are owned by Mrs. Meyer, I only own story plot:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Have you ever been so scared, so paranoid, where every sound from outside, every movement near you, every creek of a floor board makes you jump?<p>

At this very moment as I was in Edwards arms trying to hide in them, I felt that way.

As Emmett and Jasper were looking through the cabin, I jumped whenever a door opened or something fell out of the cabinets they were searching.

While they did that Seth was on look out ready to give us a signal to hide if the CS were coming.

"What are you guys looking for exactly?" Leah spoke from Paul's arms. She was doing the same thing as I was. She tries to act tough, but I knew she was scared, too.

"We need to see if we can find anything that we can use to protect ourselves with. The one gun that Emmett has is not going to defend us from multiple guys with guns. We need more weapons," Jasper answered from another room.

"Hey guys, come here I think I found something!" We all followed Rose's voice into a room that was used as a bedroom. Everyone went except Seth, who stayed to keep watch.

"Rose, you find something?" Jazz walked over to Rose who was leaning over an open wooden trunk.

"Hell yeah! Who ever owned this cabin was clearly a hunter." She started pulling out different types of shotguns and small boxes full of bullets, five shotguns altogether. She even pulled out a crossbow.

"Great, start loading them up." Jasper passed a shotgun to Paul, Edward, and to Emmett. Rose loaded one up, too.

"Do you really think we are going to have to use those? I mean those people aren't like us, they're under the drug's influences. You guys, they're innocent people!" Alice's voice shook.

"Darling, I'm sorry, but we have no choice. They won't think twice about shooting us. They have already proven that when we were running from them earlier. We will only use it as a last resort of course, but we need to be prepared." Jasper stated firmly.

Almost as soon as they finished loading up, Seth came running into the room. His eyes were huge and his breathing was frantic.

"The-the-the CS! They're outside! We need to hide!" His voiced trembled with fear.

We ran back into the living room to peak through the curtains of the cabin, surely now just outside a few yards, stood men in all black with CS written on their chest like the same way as the FBI.

I turned around to the sound of grunting. Emmett and Edward were pulling the floor boards up. They pulled up enough where a person could fit through and lay down.

"We can fit a few of us down here. Where else?" Edward spoke to Emmett.

"Over here." Jasper pulled on a vent on one of the walls, "We can fit some in here, too."

"There's another over here." Riley did the same on another one.

"Kay, that should be enough." Emmett stood up and walked over to me and Leah.

"Go in here." He took us by the forearm and pulled us over to one of the vents. We nodded and I waited for Leah to go in first. While she was climbing in, I turned to see Rose, Jasper, Riley, and Alice crawling in the other vent.

Seth was jumping into the open floor. I saw Paul and Edward about to do the same, but was pulled back by Emmett. He whispered something in Edwards ear which Edward nodded in understanding. Emmett then backed up to speak to both of them.

"Watch my little brother." Emmett ordered calmly.

They both nodded and turned their gaze on me and Leah.

"Keep her…them safe." Edward said never leaving my eyes.

"Please." Paul added.

"Of course…now go." With that they laid next to Seth, shoulder to shoulder. Emmett placed the floor boards over them carefully. I glanced at the door to make sure Emmett wouldn't be caught, but no sign of movement was found…yet. When I looked back at the floorboards, I couldn't even tell where exactly they were placed. That kind of freak me out, but at least the CS wouldn't suspect a thing.

Before Emmett came back over to us, he went over to the other vent and said something, but I didn't hear him. He then helped Jasper and Riley, who were inside, put the vent back in place.

He then quietly jogged back to us. He crawled in and stuck his arms out to grab the vent that laid on the ground. The three of us grabbed the vent the best as we could and pulled on it until it popped back into place.

As soon as we settled into the small vent, the front door slammed open.

_I held my breath. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself quiet, but that task was difficult, my hand was shaking too much. I peaked through the vent to watch them walking around, looking in the cabinets, behind the couch, behind anything, looking. Looking for us, no more like searching for us, so they could capture us. I saw their guns in their hands, afraid if they found us that the bullets in them would be in us soon. I was frightened that we wouldn't make it, that we would become like everyone else. Empty shells._

_I felt a hand on my ankle and I squeaked, but luckily I had my hand over my mouth that stifled it. I looked to see my brother, he put his finger to his lips, the symbol for quiet. I watched as he pointed to the end of the vent, that most likely lead to the outside. I shook my head no, I wouldn't leave the rest of them here. I knew some of them were under the floor boards and the others were in the other vent that only led to other rooms. If we left, how would we know if they were still alive. He tried to pull my hand, but still I shook my head no and pulled my hand away. _

_I looked to the side of him, to see our sister next to him. She looked like stone, her fists were tight, body frozen, lips in a tight line. She looked like she wasn't even real. That was until you looked into her eyes, that showed how frightened she was, she looked like a five year old who was lost and scared at the park, looking for her mommy. She was just staring out of the vent, looking at the floor where one of the men were walking. I turned to look, and realized that was where our other brother was probably at. I knew that we definitely couldn't leave, you don't leave your friends, and you definitely don't leave your own brother in danger. I looked back at my siblings and I didn't know what to do. My brother did come up with an idea because he saw it as being the oldest sibling, that he needed to see that his sisters were safe. So he took both our arms and looked in both of our eyes. As if looking to see something, but in that moment I realized it wasn't to see something, but to memorize us. He was trying to memorize what we looked like. He hugged me, and then hugged our sister, then while hugging her, he whispered in her ear, so quiet that I didn't even think he said anything, but I guess he did, because she looked at him with the biggest eyes shaking her head. He then slowly shook his head yes. _

_She then kissed his cheek, and started to pull my arm so fast down the vent, I didn't have a chance to react. We took a turn and down the vent you could see light. With that she held my hand tightly and dragged me down the vent quietly. We had to basically crawl on our knees to the end, which when we did, she looked out to check if anyone was outside. When she saw it clear and only snow falling, she pushed the grate as quietly as she could to open it. It popped open, with a tiny squeak which I was sure no one other then us heard. She grabbed my hand once again and with one more look around started to run. We were running into the trees, away from everyone. I didn't realize what was happening, all I knew was that we were leaving everyone, that we might never see them again, that we could be killed before we do see them, or the other way around. _

_When I looked behind us, I couldn't even see the wooden house anymore. We didn't stop running though. I knew we had to run for our lives, even though all I wanted to do was run back to everyone, even though that wasn't allowed. Now all I knew at that point, was that tears were running down my face, and I was afraid._

_In one week everything had changed, one week for Hell to run through Forks, Washington. A quiet, tiny town that was very wet most of the time, with little sun, surrounded with forests. A town I loved, that was my home, became a place where I wanted to run away from, to never look back. A town where I was afraid for my life and everyone I loved. What the fuck happened to my town, to everyone?_

_All of a sudden, my sister, Leah, stopped running. I looked at her, but she was frozen, I turned to see we were in a clearing and saw two figures looking at us that were hidden in the shadows. My heart dropped as the two human figures started toward us._

_**EPOV**_

_Creak…Creak…Creak_

Whenever they stepped over us the floor would creak. So far I have distinguished four different foot steps. So if my hearing is correct there is exactly four CS agents in the room. I'm not sure if there is anymore outside, but I hope there isn't.

"Check the other rooms. You go and check the back." I heard right above me. The man that spoke had a flat lifeless voice which gave me the chills.

As one went outside and two of the others went to check the rooms, I knew it was time. We had hoped they would split up so we could slowly take each one down.

Emmett had told me that Jasper would take the first one out.

While the one who was left in the room went over to stand somewhere near the window, most likely looking between the curtain, Jasper quietly pushed the vent out. It only creaked a little, but not enough for the CS to notice from the distance he was at.

The plan was for him to sneak up behind the CS guy and hit him from behind with the back of the shot gun. Riley would have his back.

I heard a grunt and figured the plan had worked.

"Emmett, hurry get out…Riley, let them out." Jasper whispered.

I was blinded for an instant when the first floor board was lifted. When I recovered I saw Riley removing the rest of the boards letting Paul, Seth, and I out.

The girls were suppose to stay hidden while we got rid of the rest of the guys.

Riley stood behind the door, prepared to jump the guy who went outside, while the rest of us went to go knock the others ones out.

Jasper and I got the one who went into the kitchen. Emmett and Seth got the one who went into one of the bedrooms.

After we knocked each one out we dragged them into one room and blocked it. We also took their weapons so they wouldn't be able to come after us when they did wake up and get out.

When we walked back into the living room, Riley was still waiting by the door. I walked over to him.

"Has the guy come back in yet?" I questioned.

"No…I looked outside the window, but I think he figured something was up and ran…I just don't know."

"Hmm…" I turned away from him and walked back over to the guys.

"Okay ladies you can come out." Jasper announced out loud.

I first saw Rose and Alice come out. I turned to face the vent that held Bella and Leah, but they never came out. I looked at Paul who had the exact same confused facial expression that mirrored my own.

"Em…Hey Em." I called to Emmett who was now holding Rose. When he looked at us, his face drained in color.

"Where's Bella?"

"And Leah?"

"They're gone." He stated quietly.

"What!"

"I sent them away."

"What do you mean you sent them away?" Paul growled.

"I had to protect them."

"You had to protect them? Emmett, what the hell did you do?" Jasper yelled.

"I sent my sisters away because I didn't know what would happen! I didn't even know there was a way out of here through that vent until I was actually in there. If I had know I would have stuck Rose and Alice in there and made them leave too! I have to protect my family! That's how my father raised me! He made me promise him a long time ago to protect my siblings! Men protect the women! I know that sounds like a Hell of a caveman, but right now, I don't give a shit!" He yelled at no one in particular.

"Emmett, I understand you want to protect them, but how in the Hell can you protect them when they aren't around!" Paul yelled back.

"Emmett, one of the CS guys are missing! The one who went outside never came back! For all we know, they might have- they might have been kil- caught by him!" My own mouth wouldn't allow me to acknowledge the possibility of there own death. No! They got away safely, that is the only possibility!

Emmett's face turned white, his eyes grew huge.

"I…I…I didn't know…Oh god…I wasn't thinking logically…"

"Babe its okay…I'm sure they're alright. We just need to act fast and get to them quickly." Rose held Emmett's face in her hands trying to calm him down.

"Yeah lets get out of here before more show up," Jasper agreed. We headed to the door, but turned around to the voice of Seth.

"Hey wait, look at this."

We walked over to Seth who was holding one of the CS's guns.

"Seth we don't have time for this!" Emmett urged.

"I know, but I noticed something different about this gun from the others. Where the magazine is, there's a clear strip where it shows the bullets. The thing is it's not bullets in there, it's something else." He pulled out the magazine and one of the "bullets" came out.

I bent to pick it up. When I stood up and brought it to eye level, I was surprised to see what I saw. It wasn't a bullet, but a dart like shape.

"Holy crap… look at this." I looked at Jasper as he took one of the darts and bent it. It soon broke and something dripped out.

"You don't think…fuck do you think that's the drug?"

"Jazz, with the shit we've seen I wouldn't be surprised." I seriously wouldn't be.

"So what they shoot you in the leg or something to slow you down and then hit you with the drug?" Paul asked.

"Maybe. Maybe if you resist then they shoot you, but if you don't they hit you with the drug." Alice added.

"Whatever their choice of distributing the drug is there own. It's still dangerous and we need to get to Bella and Leah before something bad happens." Rose reminded us and with that we were out of the house.

We found where the vent ended and figured they just ran straight, hopefully.

As we ran in the forest, all I could think of was having Bella back in my arms. I'm not really a religious man, but at that moment I was praying to God that Bella and Leah were safe.

_LPOV_

I didn't even look at Bella when she bumped into me from my sudden stop. I couldn't look away from the two human figures that were across the clearing.

My heart pounded so loud that my hearing started ringing. It picked up when one of the figures started to come out of the shadow.

When the light of the sunset finally hit him in the face, I don't know how to describe how I felt.

"JAKKKEEEE!" I shouted! Within seconds Bella and I were running across the field to our cousin who took a little longer to start running to us.

When we finally clashed into his huge open arms, I felt like I finally could breathe again.

"Jake, oh my god! What…what are you doing here?" I asked as soon as we broke apart.

"Jake, is it safe?" I heard a voice come from the shadows which I quickly recognized.

"Sam?"

Sam came out of the shadow holding a shot gun in his arms.

I looked back at Jake and realized he had a rifle in his.

"Yeah Sam, it's safe." Jake answered him without turning to look at him.

I looked back at Sam. He was very similar looking to Jake, tall, built, copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. The difference was he had an older face as he was in his twenties. Jake lived pretty close to Sam so I've met him many of times.

"It's clear." Sam ordered.

Three other guys came out and I quickly recognized all of them, Jared, Quil, and Embry. They all lived in La Push and hung out together. I would see them whenever I went over to Uncle Billy's place to see Jake.

They all had guns loaded in their hands.

"Why wouldn't it be safe to come out to us?" Bella barely whispered. "I mean it's not safe out here, but you guys are looking at us as if…we weren't really us."

"We heard something strange is going on in Forks," Sam answered.

"Plus your dad called," Jake spoke softly.

"You spoke to our dad! Is he okay? How about mom? When did-" I started to question him so fast, I didn't even give him a chance to answer any, but when he brought both arms up to shut me up, I did.

"It was a few hours ago…he called from his cell. It was a shitty signal, but I heard the sounds of guns firing…he said something about drugs, changing people, the kids are running, on there way, be careful of CS, help them…after a few more gun shots and yelling I couldn't understand, the line went…dead. I tried calling back, but no answer.." He ended with sad eyes.

I looked over at Bella who was pale and her facial expression was lost. I'm sure I looked the same way.

"When we got the call we rounded up some more guys and headed to Forks on our Harleys. When we got halfway there the road was blocked by fallen trees. I mean we could go fit the bikes through, but that wasn't what stopped us, it was that we found three abandoned vans. Two had CS written on them which Charlie said be careful of. We kind of figured the other car, the black mini van had you guys in it. So we headed back to La Push and decided to head to Forks through the forest. Some more guys are on the other side of the forest cause we didn't know which side you guys ran off on." Sam explained.

"Oh…" Was all Bella responded with. I knew what was on her mind, it was the same thing on my mind.

Are our parents alright?…Are they…Are they still alive?…Oh god.

"BELLA!"

"LEAH!"

We both turned to see our friends and family break through the tree into the clearing.

Paul and Edward saw the both of us and broke out into a sprint. I couldn't stop the smile that broke out on my face when I saw Paul heading toward me. The relief that was in his eyes told me how much he was worrying. I felt the same way.

When Emmett made us leave, I didn't want to. I was worried about my brothers, but I was worried about Paul…I never felt this way about a guy and to lose him would…I don't know, but I don't need to worry about that cause to see that he was half way to me made me breathless.

Then everything went in slow motion.

The sound of a bullet leaving the chamber of a shotgun filled the silence of the forest.

I saw everything.

I saw how Paul grabbed the side of his torso in pain and dropped to his knees.

I saw how Sam pulled up his shotgun and shoot the CS guy who stood out from behind a tree right in the chest.

I heard someone scream in horror too, then only realizing it was me.

I felt how my legs pushed to their fastest so I could get to Paul.

I skidded onto the ground when I reached him.

He was now laying on the grass so I pulled his head into my lap.

"Paul!" I screamed at him to look at me.

He opened his eyes…his beautiful brown eyes. The ones I just loved to stare into…the ones I couldn't wait to see every fucking day….Paul's beautiful milk chocolate eyes.

"Leah…hey." He smiled softly, but shakily. He lifted one of his hands, the one that was holding his wound, to wipe something wet of my cheek.

I didn't realize I was crying.

"Paul…Paul!" He started to close his eyes.

"Paul open your fucking eyes! PAUL! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES! I LOVE YOU, YOU HAVE TO OPEN YOUR EYES!" I shrieked as tears continuously ran down my face.

"PAUUULLLLLLLL!" I screamed toward the sky as my tears of love fell from my cheeks onto my true love.

* * *

><p><strong>...Please don't kill me. I know this is a huge cliffy, but I just had to do it. Please just trust me for now.<br>If you must yell at me, just review and I will reassure you to trust me. Also review to tell me what you thought of chapter, I just love reviews! They make me smile...well I guess not all reviews make me smile, mean ones don't, lol. Thanks for reading, see you next time!**


	14. Leah and Paul

**So I wasn't planning on updating today, but I just got a review that I must speak about. It was anonymous and kind of hurt me, it was all about how my story sucks and I should just quit writing basically. I know I shouldn't allow one review mess with me and my writing, but I'm only human and it hit me where it hurt. But I do I have a few things to say to this "F-THIS" person, one why did you read all 13 chapters to finally decide that this story sucked? You couldn't figure it out earlier? There must have been something that held you attention. Also why do you have to be so mean, if you don't like my story then don't read it, plain and simple. **

**Though this F-THIS person does make me wonder if people feel the same way about my story. Around 100 people read the last chapter, but I only got four reviews and one was from "F-THIS"person.(The other three I got, thank you.) Maybe I should take a break and think about continuing this story...I don't know, let me know what you guys think. I don't ever want to quit on a story, but this review really makes me wonder...I don't know. **

**I already had this chapter completed so I might as well post it. At the end though I would really like to hear from you guys on this chapter and about the story itself. I have plans for this story, but if people don't like it why continue?**

**Now please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight itself, but this plot I do own.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't breathe. I felt like the whole world around me was falling apart.<p>

I know only being eighteen, some people would laugh about my feelings toward Paul. They would find it funny that I think I'm truly in love with Paul. That without him in my life it held no purpose. That I rather die lonely then be with anyone other than Paul.

But the thing is, those people don't know me…they don't really know who I am.

People think they do, they think I'm this tough heartless bitch who doesn't give a shit about anything or anyone. That the only thing I like to do is beat the crap out of people and cuss all time…

But they're wrong. Yeah, I put up that front cause I don't want to deal with drama and everyone's feelings, but I think really, I don't want to deal with my own emotions, my own feelings…

I was three when I lost my biological parents…I have fuzzy memories of them now, but I still remember their faces and how they always shared their love toward Seth and I.

After their passing and a few years went by I would catch myself thinking of them and my heart would sting in pain. I would then remind myself that I had two people who love me as if I were their own. Charlie and Renee are my parents, but I still rebelled against my emotions for a long time…

I felt when people around town found out why I was adopted they would show pity in their faces toward me.

Being a child and being watched over as if any second you're going to break down and cry, I couldn't stand it anymore.

I couldn't even go to the grocery store with my mom and get a piece of candy without the cashier looking at me with pity.

So instead I started to act out, and instead of crying, I would fight.

I was that bully on the playground, I would push someone down and make _them_ cry.

I pushed people away from me because I felt like if they tried to get close and knock my walls down, they would learn about my past, and once again I would see pity on their face.

The only ones who I never pushed away were my family, my amazing parents, Charlie and Renee, and my siblings, Emmett, Bella, and Seth. They never watched over me as if I was going to break, but they did do what a family really does. They stood behind me, protected me, cared for me, supported me, and only wanted the best for me. They loved me…

I never thought I would find someone who I could break down my walls to and just be me with…

I was wrong…

Paul was that someone. When we first started our relationship it was weird, I thought we were just two people who fucked each other…but it was never like that.

The first time I ever had sex with a guy was when I was sixteen and I was only doing it to get rid of my v-card. I never really saw that guy ever again, I didn't even care. After that I did it with a few other guys over the past two years.

Some would say it was sort of sluttish, but I never did it with a ton of guys, some I did it with a few times, we were booty calls basically…

That's what I first thought I had with Paul. That's when we were sexually frustrated and needed a release, we would just call each other, but it was different compared to the others.

Whenever we touched it set my skin on fire and a spark would happened. I tried to brush it off, but it was always gnawing at me in the back of my mind.

Then he would surprise me after we would have sex and stick around and try to bring up a conversation. None of the other guys would do that.

He would want to know how I was doing and text me during the day just to say hi.

The one thing that always floored me every time was whenever he was about to leave after we fucked, he gently tucked my hair behind my ears and gave me not one, but two kisses goodbye…one on the forehead and one on my lips.

I finally figured out we weren't just having sex or fucking each other…we were making love.

It scared the shit out of me…

What struck the final nail in the coffin was when I told him about my biological parents. After I told him I was worried to look at him, to see the pity…but when he said he already knew and I looked at him, at his expression, it held no pity.

He actually smiled softly at me and brushed some hair that had fallen in front of my face behind my ear and said, "Leah Swan, do you realize how strong you are? Beautiful and strong…what did I do to meet such an amazing woman?"

He was one of the few who has ever seen me cry because as he said those words to me…I broke.

He held me in his arms and let me release all the emotions I have held over the years. The only thing he would say was to let it out and say that I was strong and beautiful. That day I knew I had fallen in love with him.

Stupidly I never told him that…

I hated that he did this to me…that he had this control over me. I tried to pull away by dumping him, saying he was nothing to me, but all I was doing was lying to myself.

He even told me he loved me…

Yes, Paul had said he loved me.

After I broke off our relationship and Paul got into the fight we left everyone at the lunch tables to go talk.

We found a secluded area and began talking at the same time. I was ranting and raving about how I should have dealt with the situation and he was ranting about what I saw in the hall and we we're speaking so fast and loud I almost missed when he said it.

"_I acted that way because, Leah, I love you!"_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_Leah Lee Swan, I'm in love with you."_

"_I-I- thank you." I said stupidly. _

_He just stared at me and I felt like an idiot so I tried to run off, but he grabbed my hand and turned me around to face him._

"_Leah, you don't have to say anything…I just needed you to know…now come here." He cupped my face and brought my lips to his. From there, it's history._

Now, I wish I had told him how I felt…I wish I had told him at that moment after he told me, that I loved him, too. I was just scared, I was stupid… I should have just told him.

Instead now here I am, in the middle of the forest, crying my soul out, holding the man I love who has been shot.

Screaming my love for him.

Begging to see those eyes to open up and for his words to tell me that everything would be okay…

I knew in the back of my mind that the others were coming around us, but I wouldn't acknowledge them.

I just kept Paul in my arms rocking back and forth on my knees with my eyes shut praying to every known religious figure…

As I rocked I chanted, "Please…please…please…"

Then the one voice which seemed to make my life worth while spoke.

"Hey Leah…"

I looked down at those beautiful brown eyes. His face was wet from my tears.

"Paul! Hey!" I smiled shakily.

"Baby can you do me a favor?"

"Anything!"

"Can you stop crying on my face, its kind of hard sleeping with tears hitting my face. And you can stop the praying." He chuckled.

My face sobered up and it turned quickly into a scowl.

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"ARE YOU EVEN DIEING?" I glared at him, but he kept that goofy ass smirk on his face. He better wipe it off before I wipe it off for him!

"Why would you think that?"

"YOU GOT SHOT!"

"Yeah and it hurts like a bitch, but I doubt I'm going to die." He pulled up his shirt and I saw that the bullet had grazed his side. It would most likely need a good amount of stitches, but it wasn't going to kill him.

"So you're telling me that I've been screaming and crying my heart out for you, thinking you're dieing and you were just shutting your eyes to _sleep_?" With the last word, I shoved him of my lap.

"Ow! You could be more gentle! I was just shot!" He clutched his wound as if he was in the worse pain he had ever felt, but his face gave him away. He was actually smiling at me…THE NERVE OF THIS GUY!

"Why the hell are you smiling, fuck face! I thought you were in pain?" I was pissed!

"I was in pain, but I can't feel the pain anymore, I'm too happy…cause…you said you loved me." He spoke softly.

I froze. As pissed off as I was, I couldn't help the last single tear that rolled down my cheek.

My lips twitched wanting to become a smile, but the little anger I had kept it from actually happening.

"You're an ass…"

"An ass you love." He pulled himself into a sitting position and cupped one side of my face with one of his hands.

"I find it kind of funny that I had to be shot for you to finally figure out your feelings. For you to finally realize that you love me."

"I thought you were going to die…" My voice broke.

"You think I would leave you? Not even a bullet can keep me away from you."

I didn't care if he was hurt I threw my arms around him and pulled myself closer to him. He didn't fight it and found my lips quickly.

I melted into his arms as his tongue ran across my mouth asking for entrance and I replied with the opening of my mouth.

Our tongues fought for dominance, but soon we gave up and just allowed our tongues to intertwine together.

A moan was heard from between us and I couldn't even figure out if it came out of me or him.

"AHEM!" We broke apart to the sounds of everyone around us.

I had completely forgotten they were around us and as soon as I remembered they were there, I also remembered our situation and how much danger we were still in.

"What?" Paul was pissed that we were interrupted, he never liked being interrupted when he was with me. If we were making out or about to have sex and we were interrupted by a text or a phone call, he would be all pissy and sometimes he would even pout.

I swear he acted like a child who had his candy taken away from him…._mmm I'll be his candy, sweet and tasty_.

Jared came over to Paul and pulled his shirt up enough to show the injury.

"He's going to need stitches…we need to head back home. Sue can stitch him up." He turned to look over where the CS guy's body laid, "We need to go now…we don't know how long it will be until more show up."

"Yeah you guys, just in case you forgot during your make out session, we are kind of in danger." Bella joked, but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Kay, lets go."

Jake and Edward helped Paul up. He flung one arm over each of their shoulders and began walking back into the forest in the direction of La Push.

I realized I didn't like being away from Paul, so I pushed Jake away and took his place.

"Hey." I looked at Paul as soon as Jake had relinquished him to me. He wasn't that heavy, but I could tell he was holding his weight away from me and more on Edward. Edward didn't seem to mind for he didn't say anything.

He even tried to give us privacy by talking to Bella who walked next to him.

"Can't stay away from me?" He chuckled.

"Shut up…" I looked away from him and straight ahead instead.

Jake and Sam were ahead of us all leading us to safety. Jared, Quil, and Embry were behind us watching our backs.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?" I questioned, still looking ahead.

"I love you." He said so firmly, so truthfully. He spoke those words as if he believed in them more than anything in the world.

I looked back at him and smiled at him.

"I love you," I stated the same way as he, "but if you ever fucking scare me like that again, I will beat the living crap out of you."

He didn't reply with words, but leaned down and kissed me chastely on the lips. When he stood back again he gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face.

For the briefest moment, I had completely forgotten everything bad that was happening.

I've forgotten that Paul had been shot.

I've forgotten that my parents are in danger and can't be contacted with.

I've forgotten about the CS.

I've forgotten that anyone that I love can be hurt and killed.

With that smile he gave me, it gave me hope. Hope that maybe we will get out of this hell and I will see that smile more and not just on him, but on everyone that I love…please Hope, you're the only thing I have left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what your thinking about my eariler comment and this chapter.<strong>

**I'm sorry to be such a downer, but I need answers. Thank you.**

**On a lighter subject, my editor Maci and I absolutely love Leah and Paul together! They're her favorite couple I think in my story. Mine of course is still Bella and Edward in first, but they are in a close second. Whose you favorite couple?**


	15. La Push

_**I'm so sorry for this late update! But I'm back strong! I want to say thanks to everyone for reviewing and there encouraging words that they all gave me. I say screw that one reviewer cause I have other awesome amazing reviewers who like what I write and want me to continue:) So thank you!**_

_**I have to shout out and give a special thanks to Raven Ride! She gave me some life lesson words that I will keep in mind the next time someone tries to put me down. She said "Don't let words get to you, it makes you stronger in the end.." Thank you Raven Ride!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who supports this story!**_

_**Now I will let you get to this new chapter that you have been waiting for! After please review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own this little plot of mine that came to me in the middle of the night while trying to sleep:)**_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

As we broke through the last of the trees I felt like I could finally stop looking behind my back.

We were finally in La Push.

"This way!" I turned to see Sam leading the group down off toward the roads that lead to Jake's home.

When we reached his house, multiple people were waiting outside for us.

I quickly recognized everyone as we got closer to them.

Uncle Billy was the easiest to find as he was the only one in the wheelchair while everyone around him stood up. I also noticed Sue Clearwater standing behind him talking to Emily Young, Sam's fiancé. I also recognized Rebecca and Rachel as Jake's siblings and they were considered cousins to our family. Harry Clearwater was also here and so was Quil's grandfather, Embry's parents, Jared's dad, and Sam's father. Joshua was also present. Collin and Brady, two boys who were more around Seth's age, was also in front of Jake's house.

When they heard our feet hit the gravel in front of Jake's driveway, their heads shot our way and relief was clearly shown on there faces.

"We need some help!" Jake yelled.

He took the place of Edward and helped Leah walk Paul over to the house.

"Oh my! What happened!" Sue questioned.

"He was shot in his side. I don't think it's fatal, but it will need stitches." Jake answered.

Sue pushed past the group and ushered them into the house. Before she headed into the house with them she turned back to Emily. "Emily can you help me."

Emily quickly followed behind her.

"What is going on?" Billy demanded looking over the group.

"Its kind of a long story, but we'll tell you it the best way we can, sir." Edward began to tell our story the same way we told our parents.

*****************T.E.1134.*******************

"How you doing?" I asked my sister as I sat by her on the fallen log that was used as a bench now.

After Edward told our story, the parents and the boys went over to Clearwater's to decided what to do.

The mothers went and got food to give to us as we haven't eaten since dinner basically. None of us really ate breakfast since we all couldn't really keep anything down with our nerves making our stomach feel like it was in knots.

As for the rest of us we decided to go down to the beach which was only a short walk from Jake's. Rose and I built a fire for heat and for the light as the sun started to disappear behind the mountains, while Alice went to go check on what was going on at Jake's house with Paul and his stitches. Leah hadn't left Paul's side yet either.

When she came back Leah was with her. As she sat on the log, I decided to join her.

"I would like to say that I'm fine, but that would be a lie. You?" She turned to face me.

"I think our feelings are the same at this moment. I'm sure everyone is feeling the same way actually." I looked over the fire at Rose and Alice who sat opposite of us on a blanket that laid on the sand. They just looked as lost as us staring into the fire as if it could hold the possible answers to get us out of this horrible situation and get us back to our families and back our normal lives. Back to safety and happiness.

"Yup." She said with no emotion. She watched as the tide came up on the sand that was a few yards away from us.

"Ladies?" The four of our heads shot over to Jasper who was walking toward us.

"Rachel said we should eat and then get some sleep."

"I'm not very hungry, and who can sleep at a time like this?" Leah barked back while glaring at the fire.

"Hey, how about the three of you head back to the house. We'll be there in a sec."

As they walked away from us, I turned back to face Leah.

"Leah-"

"I don't want to hear it! So fuck off!" She glared at me and got up from the log.

"Leah!" I yelled as she walked away from me.

I ran over to her and stepped in front of her.

"Leah talk to me!"

"No! I don't want to fucking talk!"

"Leah-"

"NO! I-I don't-w-want to-ta-talk." Within a brief second her whole expression changed. From angry and moody to a innocent and broken little girl. Her shoulders shook as she stared at her feet.

When she finally looked at my face, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Leah…I…I," I barely whispered. I was so lost. I hardly ever saw Leah crying and when she did, it torn my heart up inside.

"No…you don't get to say that everything will be okay, cause you don't know that. I mean you didn't see the love of your life get shot today. To think that you lost the one person who truly gets you. On top of that our parents….they could be…be-" She was unable to finish her sentence as I slammed into her and wrapped my arms around her.

We both sank to our knees. As I felt the cool wetness upon my cheek I realized that I was crying with her.

"We can't think like that…" I whispered silently.

"I know.." She whispered back.

"Leah? Bella?" We turned to our brothers.

Emmett and Seth came over to us and pulled us up to our feet.

Emmett looked at us and flew his arms around all three of us.

I held onto my siblings for dear life because for all I knew, they could be the last of my family.

*****************T.E.1134.*******************

"_BELLA!"_

_I turned to my father a few yards from me. I ran toward him, but was stopped by a barb wired fence. _

"_DAD!" I yelled. I stuck my hand through the fence trying to reach him._

"_OVER THERE!" We both looked over to see the CS heading toward him._

"_DAD RUN!"_

"_I CAN'T!" I looked at his legs to see them tied up._

"_BELLA!"_

_I looked to my right to see my mother. I wanted to run to her, but as I took a step to her a huge wall of fire came between us._

"_GET HER!" The CS was right behind her._

"_MOM!"_

"_BELLA!" Multiple people called my name to the left of me._

_I saw that it was my siblings and friends and they were surrounded by the CS, too. They were also blocked from me by fire._

"_BELLA!" I turned to see Edward. The CS held a gun to his head." A barb wired fence held me back from him. I shook it wishing it to disappear. A single tear fell from his beautiful face. As he mouthed my name again, a huge sob broke through my chest and tears fell quickly from my eyes. It evened blurred my vision._

_They all screamed in unison. "HELP US!"_

"_BELLA!""BELLA!"_

"_BELLA!"_

_I kept looking around at each of there faces not knowing what to do._

_I screamed when all I heard was gunshots going off._

"NOOOOooooo!"

"BELLA! WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes to Edward's green ones full of worry.

Tears steamed from my face as I threw my arms around Edward's neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"Baby, talk to me please." He begged quietly.

He was trying to not wake anyone else in the room.

Jake's sisters offered their shared room for whoever needed to sleep. Emmett practically pulled me and Leah into the room to sleep. Riley and Edward came in after a few minutes to join us.

I don't think Edward was really in the mood to sleep, but he didn't trust Riley in a room with me. He wouldn't admit to that, but I know better.

So Leah and I took the beds while Riley and Edward slept on the floor. Edward of course slept the closest to me.

I didn't even realize when I finally drifted asleep.

"Babe?"

"It…I…"

"Come here." He pulled me into his arms bride style and quietly carried me out of the room.

When we reached the porch, he sat us on the porch swing. We could see everyone who wasn't sleeping near the fire we built near the beach.

"It was just a nightmare, love." He kissed my forehead and wiped away whatever tears I had left on my face.

"This is a nightmare." I blurted out.

"I know. I know."

"What are their plans?" I gestured over to the crowd of La Push people mixed with my friends and family.

Edward sighed heavily before answering me, " They plan on trying to go around Forks and hit Seattle for some help. They're trying to figure out who will go and what they need to go."

"Wait…what about our parents?"

"They don't think…um" His expression was painful and hurt. I knew what they thought and it angered me.

"They can't think that!"

"Think what?" Leah came out through the front door, followed by Riley.

"What's going on?" Emmett said a few feet from us.

Alice, Jasper, Jake and the rest of the kids were following him. The adults were still by the fire.

"Emmett, they can't think our parents are…_gone_." I would not even allow myself to say the word 'dead' out loud.

"What!" Leah yelled.

"Bella, Leah look-" Emmett began.

"No, you look Emmett, our parents are still alive and if they don't want to go looking for them, then I will." I stood up to add to my point.

"Bella-"

"No! You can't stop me!"

"Bella-"

"Emmett-"

"Bella! Shut up!" Emmett snapped at me.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist in a protective stance.

"If you stopped interrupting me, I was going to let you in on our plan."

"What plan?" Leah questioned.

"The group who will be going out for help will be leaving in the morning after they get some rest. So in the middle of the night while they're sleeping, some of us will be sneaking out and heading to Forks. We'll be checking out our house and anywhere around it. We will only have a few hours to search before we have to head back here. Cause in the morning they're blocking the road to La Push so none of the CS can get here. So basically we have about fives hours to get there, search _and find _our parents and get back before the blockades are up." He finished with a heavy sigh from the lack of breathing he didn't take while talking.

"Well I'm coming!" I took a step forward, Edward stepping with me.

"The hell you aren't!" Emmett yelled at me.

"I'd like to see you stop me, Emmett!" I barked at him.

"Bella!" Emmett growled.

"Emmett!" I growled back.

"Will you stop bickering!" Jake stepped in.

"We only have five motorcycles that we can take, so not everyone can go." Sam stood by Emmett.

"Well I'm going!" Leah jumped in.

"No neither of you are going!" Emmett yelled.

"Yes we are!" We said in unison.

"Leah! Bella! I swear!"

"Emmett!" We growled.

Emmett just glared at us, but we stood our ground. We weren't giving up so easily.

Finally I think it sank in that we weren't, cause Emmett let go a huge gust of air and mutter something about us never listening.

"It's impossible to take care of you guys. Stubborn asses." He muttered.

After discussing it with everyone, we figured who would be staying and who would be going back to Forks.

Emmett, Jake, Leah, Sam, Riley, Edward and I will be the ones who will be going to see if mine and Edward's parents were okay and bring them to La Push. Because we only had five bikes, I would be riding with Edward and Leah with Emmett.

Paul couldn't come because of his injury, he didn't need to worry about opening up his stitches.

Jasper and Alice were staying, too. Alice, though, had Edward promise that he would be careful and bring their parents back to safety. He promised her that he would be back and they would be a family again. I wished for the same thing for when we came back.

The La Push boys were staying so they could protect the crossing point of Forks into La Push and try to stall the barriers from coming up if for some reason we were late. They also need to make sure none of the CS tried to snoop around looking for us there. The CS knew we headed in the direction of La Push, so it wouldn't be long before they came looking.

Rose and Seth were forced to stay, which they didn't appreciate at all. Rose didn't want to be separated from Emmett, but he told her that he already had to worry about his sisters, he didn't want to worry about her, too. _Way to blame us. _

Seth was the worst though. Leah, Emmett and I had our own private conversation with him.

When we walked a few yards from Jake's porch, Seth spoke up.

"I don't understand how the rest of you can go, but I can't! Why? Just because I'm the baby in the group?"

"Bro come on, you need to understand, we can't bring everyone. Also you need to help keep La Push safe."

"Please!"

"No-"

"Please!" Seth burst into tears.

"You guys don't understand! If some reason mom and dad are gone, you guys are all I have left! I don't want to be separated from you!"

I walked and stood in front of Seth. I wiped his tears from his face and then wrapped my arms around him. I loved my little brother with all my heart and being a big sister just made me want to protect him even more.

Slowly Leah and Emmett joined us.

"Hey Seth," Emmett pulled away and had Seth look at him, "we love you and we will be back with mom and dad. I promise you that." Determination was laced with his words.

"…..You better." Seth barely whispered. He knew that he wouldn't be able to convince the three of us that he should go. We just wanted to protect him. It killed us inside knowing we would have to leave him behind, but it gave us something to hold onto to know that he was safe. At least somebody in our family was safe.

"Do me a favor little bro?" Emmett smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Anything."

"Keep Rose safe."

"Of course."

We hugged one more time, before heading back into the house.

*****************T.E.1134.*******************

As the 1:59 turned to 2:00 on the digital clock everybody sprung into action.

We all pretended to be asleep as Jake's dad came home and checked on us around midnight. All the girls took the beds sharing. The boys took the floor.

We kept silent while Billy's snoring filled the entire house. We couldn't tell Billy what we had planned. He wouldn't let us go. He feels responsible for us now that we are here and would try to keep us safe for our parent's sake.

Sam had gone to his own house and would meet us inside of Jake's garage at two.

When two in the morning rolled around we all got ready and snuck through Jake's window quietly.

When we entered, Sam had all the bikes ready for us.

"Everything set up?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah. Here take these." Sam pulled different fire arms out of a trunk he had next to him. Some shot guns, some riffles, some pistols and few I didn't even really know the names of. My dad was the one who knew guns, I didn't really. He taught each of us how to shoot, but nothing too extreme.

I wonder where the hell he found all the these?

"Here, Bells." Jake passed me one of the tiny hand held guns.

"What?"

"Everyone needs one. We all need protection." I noticed everyone got one.

"You do remember how to shoot, right?'

"Yeah, but its been awhile." I made sure the safety was on and stuck it between the back of my jeans and my back.

"Kay, we don't have much time to sit around, everybody ready?" Sam asked.

We all nodded.

I turned to my little brother and gave him one last hug. I kissed his check and gave him one final squeeze before letting go. I gave him a smile while Leah and Emmett did the same as I and hugged him. I needed to show him that we needed to be strong and that we had hope.

Seth gave a tiny sad smile before turning around and heading outside where everyone else was waiting.

Everyone who was staying were getting in the back of Jared's truck and heading down to the border of La Push and Forks. They would go that far following us and then stop to keep watch.

Rose, Alice, and Jake's sisters were the only ones staying at Jake's house just in case Billy woke up.

"Babe?" I heard Edward's soft velvet voice call my name.

I hadn't even realized everyone had gotten on their bikes, I was too busy watching my little brother walk away from us.

"We have to get going." He said softly.

"Right. Of course."

I threw my leg over the bike settling myself on it.

"Wait? Do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?" I knew Emmett and Riley did. They both learned from Jake during the summer when I dated Riley. The three of them even fixed up a few of the bikes we were riding at this moment.

"Yeah last fourth of July, my cousin in Alaska came down to visit when he just bought one. He taught me, I got it pretty quickly. Why? Don't you trust me?"

"With my life." I said honestly while putting on my helmet.

"Let's roll out." Sam took lead with Jake following right behind him.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Edward's toned stomach and I do mean toned. I swear to you after this craziness is over, I'm all over this boy! I smiled to myself.

That happy thought and smile though quickly dissolved when we drove farther away from the house.

I could see Jared's truck when I turned my head and looked over my shoulder, but as soon as we past the sign that said welcome to La Push, their break light turned on.

I saw my brother and a few of the other guys jump out of the back taking up position.

My heart squeezed inside my chest as we drove farther away. I already missed my brother.

"Slow up!" Jake yelled behind himself to us.

We noticed the cut down trees coming up.

Before when we were in the van, it was impossible to pass from the size, but if we went one by one on the bikes we could pass them.

Jake waited for each of us to pass before he went by, too. He wanted to make sure there wasn't any complications and that no one got left behind.

He picked up speed to catch up with Sam again.

When we finally reached the Forks sign, fear spread through my body. I couldn't believe after finally getting to safety and running from this hell town, we were driving right back to it.

I shut my eyes, trying to slow down my rapid beating heart.

My breathing had also picked up.

When I finally did slow it back down, I felt the motorcycle's engine under me shut off.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to find out our surroundings. When I did, right in front of me was my house.

I couldn't believe we were already here.

As I stared up at my home, my heart broke.

Once a full of laughter and heart, now held a very quiet and broken home. The front windows were broken and the front door was covered in multiple bullets.

With my hands shaking I took my helmet off.

As my lip quivered my voice cracked out, "Mom…Dad?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? What did you think? Did you like it? Let me know by reviewing! Reviews make me type faster and I have the next chapter planned out, so all I need to do is type it. So just hit that little button...right there...see it...hit it...you can do it! Haha:)<strong>_

_**On another note, I have something to ask. Does anyone want to make a banner for this story?Or do you know the best website I should use to make one cause I really want one for this story. If you want to make one just let me know by PMing me or review, and go for it! If I get more then one, I will post them all on my home page to be enjoyed by, so just let me know! Well, Thanks and see you soon!^^**_


	16. He Promised

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me. This chapter is a heart wrenching one (or so my editor Maci said), so be prepared.**

**There is two songs recommended for this chapter. **

**Rec:**

**Flashback= I Love You by Avril Lavigne**

**After flashback= Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne**

**Please enjoy and review after to let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the real Twilight, but all I own is my own plot on fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>As I walked toward my quiet home I took everything in. One day a family could be so happy, everything is great. Laughter. Love. Innocence. Protection.<p>

To feel safe inside your home and loved, it was rare to some. I had a family who meant everything to me, absolutely everything to me.

Then in one hard swoop, it's all taken away.

There's so many memories that my home held. My mother reading to us goodnight. Movie night in the den with popcorn fights. Barbeques in the backyard during summer. Playing tag and hide & go seek with my siblings when we were little.

Teasing each other at the dinner table and laughing so hard, when we finally calm down, with one look at each other, we would start back up again with tears in our eyes.

We would be there for each other when one of us was hurt. Physically or emotionally. We would make jokes hoping that the other would finally smile.

Sneaking down stairs at night past our bed times to get cookies out of the cookie jar while mom and dad slept. We were always caught by my dad, but he would only join us and tell us not to tell our mom.

Being able to actually talk to your parents and have a good relationship with them. Some hated their parents and fought with them all the time. Sure we fought, but before we went to bed we would always find a way to say we were sorry. No need to go to sleep angry.

When we were little, Dad would buy sport things for us to wear and we would watch sports with him. Him trying to teach us what was going on. I never understood when I was little, but I liked spending time with him. Me and Leah all curled up on his lap as he watched the T.V. falling asleep. Seth and Emmett grew to love watching games with him. Leah and I would just make them lunch and hung out in the kitchen during the games later on.

My mom would blast music in the house randomly and we would all dance around, looking crazy, but we were close, that's all that mattered to me. Dad never danced though, unless it was a slow song where he would take my mom into his arms and swayed with her. They always showed love to each other, no matter how long they were together, it was really adorable actually. I grew up wanting that someday. That special someone who I could love for a long time and have a family with, just like my parents had done with each other.

When we were little, dad would always play games with us. Even have tea parties with me and Leah. Mom laughed pretty hard when she walked in on him with us. Him sitting in a very tiny seat and a dress up hat and scarf. We even made him have his pinky up while he had his tea.

My dad playing a dragon, while Leah and I played the princesses trapped and Seth and Emmett played the princes. They would slay him and save us. That was my favorite game though.

That's what our dad always though of us, his little princesses and princes. Ones he promised that he would protect. He promised…always. Always.

_Flashback._

"_Emmy! Stop it!" I yelled at my boob of a brother. He was now in the tree that was next to our house. He wasn't suppose to climb it, daddy told him that he could get hurt and only climb it if he was around. Well guess what? Daddy isn't around, he's inside. Then again Emmy __**is**__ a five year old stupid head, who doesn't listen._

_Always getting in trouble that dummy._

_Now he keeps throwing twigs at me and Leah who are trying to have a tea party. Stupid head. We are trying to be proper young four year old girls. He ruins everything._

"_What ever Belly!"_

"_I told you not to call me that! I'm going to go tell on you!"_

"_Belly, Belly, Belly! Belly who always goes telly!"_

"_Telly isn't even a proper word Em. And that doesn't even make sense." Leah pointed out. What can I say, he's not a smart five year old._

"_Is too!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Emmy is a dummy! Oh he's big, fat, and oh so not funny!" I yelled at him quickly._

_His stupid grin fell of his face. HA! I win!_

_His retort back at me was to stick his tongue at me, I retorted back with a nasty face and used both my hands to pull the bottom of my eyelids to make my eyes look funny._

"_Whatever, I'm king of you stupid common people!" He pointed at me and Leah._

"_What makes you king you boob!" Leah argued._

"_And we're not stupid, stupid head!" I added._

"_The king is always above the commoners, so cause I'm in the tree I'm higher then you." He answered her and ignored me._

"_Oh yeah!"_

"_Yeah L-e-a-h!" He said breaking up her name slowly as if she was slow._

"_Now bow to me commoners!"_

"_Oh hell no!" Leah put her hands on her hips._

"_I'm telling on you! You said the h-e-double hockey stick word! Mom said we can't say that, only adults can! So ha!" He laughed! Pointing his big stupid finger at us. _

_Everything about him is stupid._

"_Go ahead! Be a big baby and go tell on me! Baby face!"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_Will you two stop fighting!" I yelled at them!_

"_I will be the one to give the commands here! As I am king!"_

"_That's it!" Leah stomped her foot. "I'm coming up there!"_

"_Oh no your not!"_

"_Oh yes I am!" Leah walked up to the tree and began her decent up the tree._

"_No! Go back down! This is my tree! Leah!"_

"_I'm almost there! Aha!" She sat across from Emmett on a different branch with a gleeful smirk on her face._

"_There! You are no longer king to me! We are equals!"_

"_Whatever! I'm still king toward Bella!" He looked back down at me and laughed._

"_Oh be quiet you boob! I'm coming up too!"_

_I walked up to the tree and grabbed hold a branch that was lower to help myself up. I stuck my foot on the tree and pushed myself up. I then stuck my foot on the same branch that I grabbed before._

"_No Bella!" Emmett yelled._

"_Bells, that isn't a branch, it's a thick twig, Bells watch out-" SNAP!_

_I fell through the air till I hit the dirt below the tree hard._

_Really, really, really hard!_

"_OWWW!" I screamed._

"_BELLS!" My siblings yelled! They both quickly got out the tree and bent to see if I was okay. Well news flash I was not okay!_

"_Bee! Where does it hurt!" Leah panicked._

"_Bella don't move I'll get dad!" Emmett said and then took running into the house._

"_Leah it hurts so much!" I yelled in pain. I held onto my leg._

"_Bella you ripped up your leg really badly!" I was wearing shorts as it was one of those rare warm days. I looked at my knee and it was cut and bleeding a lot! EWW! I think I might faint._

_Once I saw it I screamed out loud, "DADDY!"_

"_I'm coming Bells!" I heard daddy coming out the house followed by Emmett and my mommy. She had two year old Seth in her arms._

"_Daddy it hurts!"_

"_Don't worry princess, Daddy is here." He came to where I was and picked me up off the ground. I was cradled by his big arms._

_He took to the house and assured my mom that I would be okay._

"_Honey, she's fine, just a scrape, that is all. Go on and take the others inside." He looked down at me, "Lets go clean up this leg."_

_He took me into the den and sat me on the couch, with my legs up. He left me to go to the bathroom and get the first aid kit. The stinging of my cut wasn't as bad anymore and from what I could tell it wasn't as bad as I thought it was from outside._

_Daddy came back into the room and began to clean my leg up. He first wiped away the excess blood with a damp cloth and then add some Neosporin on it. After he grabbed one of those big band aids and stuck it on my knee._

_He then leaned over and kissed it, I ended up giggling._

"_All better princess?"_

"_Yes daddy!…Daddy can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure princess. What is it?"_

"_Why do you call me and Leah princess? And why do you call Emmett and Seth princes?"_

"_Well cause you are very special to me and you are like princesses and princes to me. Very beautiful and caring, adorable princesses and princes."_

"_So are you and mommy, like the King and Queen?"_

"_Um…I guess, in way we are. We are the King and Queen of our home."_

"_So our home is like a castle?"_

"_Yup."_

"_It's not like any castle I've ever seen. At least from Disney…" My comment ended up making him chuckle. I didn't see what I said that was so funny. I mean, all the princesses lived in very huge castles._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes princess?"_

"_Do I have to marry Emmett or Seth?"_

"_Haha, what?"_

"_Well don't princesses marry princes?"_

"_Well that is technically true, but don't worry you don't have to marry Emmett or Seth. They are your brothers, you don't marry your siblings."_

"_Oh. Unless…"_

"_Unless what?"_

"_Unless we play house?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_When we play house, I'm the mommy, Emmett is the daddy, Leah is the pet and Seth is the baby. Can we be married when we play house?"_

"_Sure sweetheart. Wait why is Leah the pet." He chuckled._

"_Cause we need a pet daddy, duh!"_

"_Oh silly me, I should have know." He shook with laughter, trying to keep from laughing out loud. _

"_So baby do-"_

"_So who do I marry daddy?" I cut him off. I really wanted to know. _

"_I mean who do you marry if you're a princess? I don't know any other princes other than Emmett and Seth, daddy."_

"_Well one day in the very, very, very far future you will meet a prince from another family years from now. He will treat you right, like a princess, that's how you know he's a prince. He will love you so much and protect you from all evils around the world." He smiled._

"_But why would I marry him, when I have you daddy? You love me and will protect me. Right? I mean you always say you love me. Plus you always keep me safe and even kill all the nasty spiders for me, too. Unless you don't love me anymore? Don't you love me anymore?"_

"_Of course I do sweetie. I love you so much, you mean so much to me princess! I will always love you, no matter what! But one day I won't be around to protect you and keep you safe from harmful things."_

"_What?" I jumped in my seat._

"_Calm down sweetie." He said calmly._

"_But-" I started to panic, but he quickly stopped me, by putting a finger to my lips and kissed my forehead._

"_Don't worry princess, it won't be for a very, very, very long time. I will protect you, your siblings, and your mother for a very long time. I will be here for you guys whenever you guys need me."_

"_You promise!" I smiled hugely!_

"_I promise!" He smiled back._

_He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my forehead again._

"_Now lets go see where your mother, sister, and brothers disappeared to." He sat up and held his hand out for me to grab._

"_Wait Daddy, I forgot to give you this, I made it the other day." I pulled out of my pocket a bracelet. It was a simple black string with word beads on it. It spelt Daddy, with a tiny heart bead next to it. I made one for mommy, too. I gave hers to her yesterday, she said she would wear it everyday. I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted._

"_I love it honey, I will wear it always." He put it on. _

"_Really!"_

"_Really."_

"_You don't have to…" I said looking at my feet. I didn't want to feel like he had too wear it. _

"_I want to Bells. I will always want to. Anything you kids make me I will wear with honor. Understand?" He took his finger and put it under my chin and pushed it up. I met his brown eyes gazing into mine. His smile made me smile back._

"_Now lets go see what everybody else is doing. Let's go." He smiled and held out his hand for mine. _

_I held his hand and followed him into the kitchen._

"_There you are!" My mommy smiled. She came over and bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek._

"_Hey Bee!" Emmett said with a full mouth of ice cream. It looks like mommy made ice cream Sundaes!_

"_Hey Bella, you feel better?" Leah asked in her seat at the kitchen table._

"_Yup! Daddy fixed my knee up! All better!" I blushed._

"_Well come here. Mommy made Sundaes. I thought we could share."_

"_That sounds good to me!" I jumped and giggled._

_I walked over to her and took the seat next to her. I grabbed a spoon and took a bite._

_I looked at Seth who was smiling and giggling at nothing while eating pieces of banana. Emmett was next to him and he was too busy to look up from his Sundae. He only stopped when Daddy came up behind him and took his spoon and took a bite._

"_Hey! That was mine!" Emmett whined. Boy, that boy can eat for a five year old. _

"_Hey, learn to share son, haha! Stop being selfish. I know me and your mother taught you better than that, haha!" He chuckled and gave me and Leah a wink. We laughed at Emmett as he grumbled and took back his spoon._

_I watched as Daddy walked over to my Mommy who was leaning against the kitchen sink. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He turned and looked straight at me and winked. He mouthed the words 'I promise, always'._

'_Always?' I mouthed back._

'_Always.' He mouthed and gave a slight nod._

_He promised._

_I know my daddy would do anything to protect us. I love my Mommy and Daddy. I love you guys….so much…so, so, so much._

He promised. He did promise I thought.

It was what made me reach for the door.

When I did touch the door handle, though, I froze.

I felt like I was going to puke.

I could smell it.

Blood. The smell of blood.

Blood always smelt rusty mixed with salt, a strange mixture of metal.

I could smell it through the door…which means there has to be a lot. My heart beat quickened and it felt like it was in my head and no longer in my chest. I felt the pounding in my ears. I could hardly hear, I almost didn't hear Leah speak.

"Bella what are you waiting for, go!" Leah yelled from behind me. She didn't smell it. If she had, she wouldn't be rushing to see what was inside of our destroyed house.

I turned the knob and pushed.

The door opened with a creak. It swung open without effort.

My heart dropped. My stomach fell. Everything began to spin.

I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't say anything as I looked around when I took a step in.

Blood covered the ground and it was splattered all over the walls. It was everywhere….so much…drenching everything.

The blood had weird designs on the ground. It looked like bodies were dragged through it. Bile rose up in my throat.

Bullet holes were everywhere. Marking every inch of the wall.

"Mom….Dad…" Leah squeaked, her voice shaking. Tear welling up in her eyes.

"Bella, Leah, wait up, are they here-" Emmett came running into the house, but froze as he stepped in. Edward followed behind, the other three behind him.

I took a step forward and my foot hit something. I looked down to see something covered in blood.

I bent down to pick it up.

It was the bracelet. The one I made so many years ago, the one he never took off…I read the word Daddy and the world around me finally crashed. Everything hit me at once.

I screamed out everything that was in me. Agonizing pain ripped through my body. As if someone personally ripped my heart out and continued to scratch and rip at the empty hole that was now there. I would rather take that then what I felt at this moment.

"_DADDY! MOMMY! NOOOOoooooo_! NOOOoooo! DADDY!" Tears streamed down my face and I violently shook from my sobs.

I dropped to my knees.

The blood on the ground soaked through my jeans. Most likely their blood…

"Daddy….Mommy… this can't be happening…No! NO! Not like this!" Leah cried next to me and bent down, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"This…no…NO!" Emmett screeched. A loud banging came beside us as he punched the wall repeatedly. His knuckles turning bright red. I couldn't tell if it was from the punching or if it was from the blood on the wall he was hitting.

"No, no, no…no…no. They can't…no….it's not…it's impossible...I don't know what to do…I'm just the big brother…I can't do this…no…no." He slowly slowed down his punches as he shook from his tears.

He turned toward us and flung his arms around us. Trying to block the scene from us.

We cried together.

I turned to see Edward crying over his parents. He was also on the ground sitting on his knees curling into himself.

I moved over to him and held him.

We were feeling the same thing.

This can't be happening, it was surreal.

They weren't here. They were gone.

He promised….He promised….He promised he would always keep us safe, keep mom, Leah, Emmett, Seth, and me safe.

How would he do that now…now that…that he was gone.

"Nooooo!" I screamed again.

"They can't be gone..." I whimpered.

This home wasn't home without them….it was nothing.

We were nothing without them…

"They are Bee…nobody's home…their gone…they're dead…" Emmett whispered with Leah in his arms.

"No! They can't be! They aren't dead!"

"Bella, you need to face the facts!"

"Shut up!" I shook my head back and forth in denial.

"Bella." I looked up at Edward, who had tears streaming down his face.

"No."

"They're gone." He pulled me into his arms. I lost control of my body as I shook hard. He pulled me in tighter and held me together.

It was impossible though. I would never be together again.

We lost everything.

I was finally broken.

The CS won…they won…they took two of the most important people to me…

They won.

We lost.

We truly lost.

….Daddy.

….Mommy.

* * *

><p>...The end...<p>

JUST KIDDING!

Okay I know this is a horrible spot to stop at, but just trust me, I have my reasons. I do believe in HEA! (Happily Ever Afters)

So just go along with it and give me a chance to make everything better. So now let me know what you thought of this chap. If you really want you can go ahead and yell at me for this semi cliffy and I will once again reassure you everything happens for a reason. I love hearing from you all, so please just hit that review button and send me a hello:)


End file.
